


Joseph Rogers and Avenger High School

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sky High - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky High AU（超人高校AU），關於美國隊長和冬兵撫養一個長得很像美國隊長的孩子長大，然後在復仇者高中裡面對未來職涯抉擇的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day to High School

**Author's Note:**

> 漫畫人物有參考，但Marvel電影宇宙為主，漫畫人物會依據故事需求改寫，不完全照漫畫設定，儘管看起來像是電影宇宙觀，但事實上是AU的架構，宇宙觀會比較接近Sky High的設定：世界上就是有很多超級英雄，請在這個理解下閱讀這個故事。

「Joseph，開學第一天你就想遲到嗎？」

 

「我起床了我起床了，Bucky，別生氣好嗎⋯⋯」少年一邊囈語一邊推著手邊的抱枕，那只模仿美國隊長盾牌造型的抱枕被床上的少年愈推愈靠近床邊，就在盾牌掉下去後，少年感覺到床邊一沉，他一瞬間像是被雷殛般從床上彈起，「我醒了！Bucky，別罵我！」

 

「我沒有要罵你。」坐在床邊的男人用金屬手臂將地上的抱枕撿起，另一手撥開男孩睡亂了的瀏海，「但你真的要遲到了。」

 

「老天，現在幾點了？」Joseph Rogers拿過手邊棒球造型的時鐘湊到眼下一看，七點半——七點半啊——把時鐘擱在枕頭旁，金髮少年從另一側下床，飛也似地跑進了與隔壁主臥房共用的浴室，「嘿，老爸，我很抱歉——」

 

Steve Rogers的聲音從另外一側的屋子裡傳來，「年輕人，你應該知道我沒有會飛行的裝甲能送你去在市中心的復仇者大樓吧？」

 

「我知道，我正在彌補⋯⋯」接著一陣漱口刷牙的水聲，「⋯⋯不知道Sam起床了沒有——」

 

「你不能為這種事去把你的教父吵醒。」Steve的聲音聽起來甚至有些冷酷，「如果你到了十四歲還沒有辦法自己打理你的生活，是時候你該學會為自己的行為負責，而你別想叫Bucky載你進城——」

 

聽不下去的他走進了父子倆即將要吵起來的浴室裡，「——我和Natalia有約，我們會順道送他進城裡去。」他接收到Steve Rogers眼神裡傳來『等下我們得好好談談』的訊息，一點也不擔心地看向鏡子裡皺著眉塞著牙刷的少年，「快去換衣服，Joseph，你真的會遲到。」

 

在Joseph飛快離開浴室後，穿著白T-Shirt和條紋短褲的美國隊長走到了他身後對著鏡子望著他，「Buck，一眨眼已經十四年了，但我永遠都沒辦法在教導孩子上和你取得共識，是嗎？」

 

「我以為我們的共識是好警察、壞警察路線？」不大習慣地看著鏡子裡面自己的短髮，Bucky盯著鏡子裡自己的下頷，昨天Steve把他的鬍子都刮了，加上前一次出任務他的髮尾被炸藥波及，結果就是鏡中的自己換上了至少有八十年沒見過的Barnes中士的造型，「我以為我們的共識是把他養成一個幽默風趣又溫柔良善的人。」

 

「他應該要有道德和責任感——」

 

「我對假造入伍文件的人發表對於道德的演說不感興趣。」低下頭轉開水龍頭把Joseph留在洗手台上的牙膏泡沫和小塊牙膏給沖進下水道裡，再把架子上沒有攤平整的毛巾拉平，Bucky覷了一眼身後露出無可奈何神情的男人，「他只是睡過頭、你也會睡過頭，我們都會，放輕鬆，隊長，你做得很好。」走出浴室時他沒忘攬過Steve Rogers的頸項湊上前給他一吻，「我很快就回來，你何不到床上等我？」

 

還是一臉拿他沒有辦法的神情，金髮男人和他維持著四目相接的視線，直至他拿起Starkphone和家裡頭的青少年一塊兒踏出大門為止。

 

除了外星人、機器人以及橫跨整個宇宙的世界末日之外，Steve Rogers沒有想過他還能過上這樣幸福的家庭生活，他和他的人生伴侶以及一個青少年兒子，如果這樣他還不知足的話，他大概是這個宇宙最大的混球了，所幸他很知足。

 

世界仍舊在運轉，復仇者不時也得出任務，他和Bucky常常為了大大小小的任務四處奔波。

 

但是老天給了他們這個世界上最好的禮物，Joseph Rogers。

 

他不是不愛這個孩子，而是他畢竟是上一個世紀的男人，他不是不打算當慈父，Steve Rogers相信在這個世上的標準來看他還算是個開明的父親，門禁十八歲以前十點應該還可以？沒有提前兩天報備不能夠在朋友家過夜也不算太糟？功課要跟得上不用樣樣優等絕對不會是什麼高標準，他自認做的要求都很合理，這些標準Bucky最初也都是同意的⋯⋯

 

Clint常常消遣他們，「冬兵不用講話就可以嚇壞孩子了，結果你當壞人是怎麼回事？」

 

「我才是那個該指責他的人，我怎麼知道他居然不是個美國甜心。」抱著懷裏才七歲正嚎啕大哭的金髮男孩，一身黑色潛行服的Bucky瞪著先前疾言厲色訓斥孩童的美國隊長，「你大可以好好用說的。」

 

「他不應該去拿盾牌，那對他而言還太重。」他記得自己這樣解釋，「如果我的語氣能夠讓他記得，那我覺得我的語氣不算太糟。」

 

差不多從那天開始他和Bucky的角色就固定下來了。

 

雖然不像戰時的Bucky總是笑臉迎人，如今以冬兵的身份生活著的Bucky仍舊保有合宜的幽默感，只是有的時候在任務裡頭，不難看見冬兵冷峻殘忍的一面，他不會說那一面是過去Bucky所沒有的——也許只是一直在那裡，而Bucky把它藏得很好，而冬兵已經看不出隱藏這一面的必要。

 

冬兵真的能夠軟化下來並且融入現在他們過著這種日復一日的生活也是因為孩子。

 

Joseph Rogers，這命名毫無疑問是為了紀念他的父親，但是是因為Bucky斷然拒絕把孩子命名為James Barnes Rogers，Bucky說他很喜歡自己的名字，還沒打算把名字讓給其他人，無視Steve提醒他差不多和每個認識的人都說過叫他Bucky，只有他媽會叫他James的事實。

 

十四年前那場任務完全超乎他們的預料，Zola的某個瘋狂信徒在與世隔絕的小島上蓋了一座神祕的研究機構，機構裡面充滿了許多瘋狂科學家，他們以Hydra所掌握的科技，進行基因改造，而基因改造的目的，就是要打造出超越美國隊長的超級戰士，比起因為太陽輻射或是伽瑪射線造成的超能英雄，一整隻具有超級體能和智慧的軍隊當然比一隊不受控制的綠巨人或是找不到他在哪裡的隱形人好控制。

 

最主要的還是因為Steve Rogers的存在證明了血清的可行性，因而仿效者前仆後繼。

 

進入機構以後他們打倒了大多數Hydra的改造士兵，當中被強迫過度開發腦波的半機械人士兵讓Bucky和他吃上不少苦頭，他們的腦波增強器能夠使人麻痺，就算強壯如Bucky或是他，都還是被擊倒在地，而勉強近身終於擊敗他們後他們慘烈的死狀，讓Steve對於這處基因改造的機構更為厭惡。

 

直到他們遇見了水槽裡頭的嬰孩，仿造人類子宮功能的水槽相當巨大，位於機構的深處，從他們獲取的資訊上來看，這處機構實際上是為此而存在的，他們取得了Steve Rogers的超級英雄基因，並且對此基因進行改造，他們不知道嬰兒是這項計畫何種階段的成品，但他們拒絕了聯合政府摧毀嬰兒的指令。

 

Steve Rogers拒絕炸毀嬰孩所在的培養水槽，和他有同樣看法的冬兵甚至率先破壞了外在的保護裝置，親自動手把孩子從水槽裡取了出來，畢竟他有著一隻不怕強酸強鹼還防彈的合金手臂，不管對方是用什麼樣的裝置在孕育這條生命，冬兵都不需要擔心。

 

水槽依據最大可能性模擬了人類的子宮，有鑒於水槽設計的大小，孩子可能本來該在裡面一路長成成人才對，所以他們是用近乎粗糙和強迫的方式讓孩子來到人世；他和Bucky的兩人世界從此增加了新的成員，也因此Bucky不再顯得好像隨時打算離開一般，接受了他的請求和他一起照顧這個新生命。

 

出乎他們意料之外的是，Joseph似乎沒有什麼超能力，他的發育時間很正常，但是Joseph跑得並沒有像超級戰士那麼快，反應和運動神經也不壞，只是和超級戰士沒辦法比，他們只當作超級戰士血清雖然改變了Steve Rogers的基因，但看來這個機構還沒有辦法藉由超級士兵的基因達到與血清同等的效果。

 

「很好，至少我們可以不用再擔心有人弄到隊長的基因弄出一隻超級士兵軍隊了。」

 

儘管Tony為此下了一個樂觀的結論，Steve仍舊覺得將Joseph製作出來的人想得絕非如此單純。

 

「我回來了。」

 

聽見Bucky回來的聲音，Steve不由得抬起頭望向門口，穿著簡單的T-shirt和牛仔褲的Bucky看起來大概三十歲出頭，他們老化的速度本來就比一般人慢，但不代表他們不會老，只是Bucky最近的新造型讓他又看起來年輕了許多。

 

「你沒有躺在床上等我。」聽起來很失望的褐髮男人走到了沙發後頭，從後頭抬高了他的下頷給了他一個溫柔的吻，「那我們今天要做什麼？」

 

「做些雜事，購物、繳費、練拳擊、打靶，做些我們常做的事。」沒有什麼比一個任務結束以後過回日常生活對超級英雄來說最快樂的了，「沐浴乳、洗髮精、洗衣粉、靜電紙。」每說一樣東西就吻一下Bucky的唇，Steve忍不住轉過身捧住對方的臉深吻，「⋯⋯老天，還有什麼我忘了的嗎？」

 

「這就是為什麼有清單這種東西。」笑著回答他的Bucky吻了他的頭頂一下，「走吧。」

 

***

 

他在復仇者大樓上課，一般人會覺得聽起來很奇怪，但如果對Stark工業最主要的慈善計畫是發展教育這件事有所認知的話，就會知道其實復仇者大廈有三層樓的空間闢作教育用途，其中包括了他現在坐著的這間教室，但從今天起他就要上到六十五樓上課了。

 

不是每個學校裡的孩子都有超能力，但是他們很多是超級英雄或是神盾局或是在Stark工業員工的孩子，而最有名的當然是高四的Peter Parker，他其實是蜘蛛人，除了超級聰明之外還是高材生；另外還有Susan Storm和Richards博士的一對兒女，Franklin和Valeria；最重要的是還有他的好友，Rose，Natasha阿姨的女兒，他們大多都已經在六十五樓了，能加入他們的行列當然讓他興奮。

 

「嘿，這不是美國隊長的兒子嗎？」

 

從後頭被人勾著脖子，但Joseph不用轉頭就知道是誰，「Billy⋯⋯」

 

「很期待吧？一入學就會有復仇者的能力檢測在等著我們呢！」勾著他的男孩笑得一派悠閒，Joseph知道他為什麼笑得那麼自在，他和Thomas從小就在Banner叔叔的看照下長大，他們繼承自母親Wanda的變異能力使得他們根本能說是出生就掛在未來復仇者名單上。

 

他一邊試著格開William的手，一邊有氣無力地回答，「我不大確定我想加入⋯⋯」

 

六十五樓的高中生數量比起樓下減少了一半，除了高中部的授課內容還在實驗階段之外，很多超級英雄的小孩到了這個時期的力量大得難以控制，為免傷及無辜，平常人並不是很適合作為他們的同學繼續存在在這層樓，剩下的孩子再透過檢測好進一步依據他們的力量做課程上的區分：特工和英雄。

 

Rose是特工，這沒有問題，她和Kate Bishop的能力都很好，只不過沒有超級英雄的能耐，譬如：飛行、力大無窮、飛簷走壁、隱形、爆炸、四肢伸長、全身著火等；Thomas跑得和他舅舅一樣快，而William和他母親一樣，能用魔法——或者你可以叫它具強大摧毀性的力量，他們兩個當然確定會進到英雄組。

 

Joseph告訴自己他不擔心，他真的不擔心自己會被分到哪裡，特工也很好，Bucky會在特工的課程中授課，他喜歡特工的課程，槍和匕首從小就是和他一起長大的好朋友，他確信自己可以百分之百駕馭特工的課程，但是從小所有人都像William一樣喊他美國隊長的兒子，如果美國隊長的兒子沒有超級能力這件事傳出去⋯⋯

 

Bucky和他老爸都沒和他討論過關於超級能力的事情，他們兩個人都是注射了超級血清，所以似乎對於他沒有能力的事情看得很淡然，他知道對Bucky和他老爸來說無論他被分到哪個課程去都好，他們根本不介意，只是他自己無法釋懷。

 

「緊張嗎？」下樓來帶他上去的Rose瞥了他一眼，「放輕鬆，特工們很有趣的，你會遇到很多正常人，想想你不用再和Tommy、Billy那兩個傢伙搞在一起，Bucky也可以少接到一些老師們打來的電話。」

 

「沒有⋯⋯只是不知道老爸會怎麼想⋯⋯」

 

「Steve不會介意你當特工，他只想要你能好好念書。」在電梯打開以後，紅髮女孩示意他先出去，「今天是Tony親自來做鑑別，因為怕Tommy和Billy失控，大樓去年被Teddy弄出一個大洞，嚇得負責鑑別的Parker趕忙用蜘蛛網把大洞封了起來。」

 

「那⋯⋯Vision也來了？」既然Tony Stark親自過來，通常代表Vision也會在，那對Tommy和Billy來說不知道算不算得上是好事？畢竟Wanda後來獨自扶養兩個孩子，Vision則是繼續在替復仇者服務，兩人漸行漸遠，雖然Tommy說JARVIS隨時都在照顧他們，但是畢竟Vision才是他們的親生父親。

 

「沒有，不知道在哪裡，總之，Stark剛剛正在找你呢⋯⋯」

 

話才說完，Tony Stark穿著他全副裝甲只露出了頭，帶著燦爛的笑意走了過來，「Joseph。」

 

「Stark先生。」向對方點頭示意，「抱歉我來得遲了一點。」

 

「有嗎？」沒怎麼介意時間的鋼鐵人攬過少年的肩膀，「讓我們來測試一下，我知道你在擔心什麼，如果真的不行，我們可以打一針血清試試看。」

 

「這⋯⋯」沒有想過這種提議的Joseph退了一步，「我想我爸不會——」

 

「我開玩笑的，孩子。」鋼鐵人連忙再把他拉了回來，「不是每個人都有生化手臂或是四倍強壯，你這個樣子就很好，我們測試看看你的能力，接著就儘快去上課吧。」

 

「你覺得我爸會因為我沒有他的能力而失望嗎？」站上進行檢驗的平台，Joseph困擾地看著機械手臂替他貼上探測芯片，「我是說⋯⋯畢竟我是他和Bucky的孩子⋯⋯」

 

露出有些為難神情的Tony Stark決定將面具罩上，「別擔心，孩子，他們都會以你為傲。」

 

他的基因檢測結果只花五分鐘就出來了，他是個完美的人類，沒有遺傳疾病、沒有色盲、身體健康強壯，只是沒有四倍強壯。

 

Tony單獨把他叫進了一間教室告訴他結果，「我聽說過Bucky平日都是怎麼教你玩槍的，我想你和Rose一樣，在特工那裡會過得很愉快，別擔心，知道嗎？Hill是很棒的導師，除了她是一流特工之外，她的程式語言也教得很好。」

 

「我知道，我等不及上課了。」雖然說是如此，還是有些無精打采的金髮少年告別了他們的校長，拉起他掛在旁邊椅背的書包拖著腳步走出教室。

 

發現自己沒有超能力和接受這個事實一直不是一件容易的事，他現在就是不得不接受這個事實了。


	2. First Night after School

Steve今天負責接孩子回家，他們選擇住在布魯克林的舊公寓裡頭，雖然復仇者大廈有JARVIS的照顧幾乎是有求必應，但他們想要腳踏實自己照顧孩子，像那些互相扶持的伴侶一樣，用最普通的方式照顧孩子長大，孩子已經有不普通的雙親，他值得一個單純的童年。

 

孩子還小的時候每天都很快樂，他們不出任務的時候就會像一對尋常的伴侶帶Joseph出去玩，有的時候是在公園裡嬉戲再一起牽著手回家，他們一人一邊用手將孩子舉高在兩人之間盪鞦韆，當旁邊沒有路人的時候他們的鞦韆甚至可以高舉至肩，小Joseph當時覺得刺激極了總是笑得樂不可支。

 

但孩子不會一輩子那麼無憂無慮，自從進到青春期，他就為Joseph的表現感到失望。

 

這孩子總是不在狀況裡，上課很常發呆，課業也一落千丈，他並不要求Joseph成為優等生，但是孩子應該要為自己的學習負責，他自己以前也不是學科樣樣傑出，他只希望Joseph能把學業維持在一定的水準，學到足夠並且有用的知識成為一個有涵養的人。

 

Joseph Rogers走了出來，而他的視線立刻就和那雙與他幾乎一模一樣的藍眼睛交會。

 

太棒了，他諷刺地想。他都忘了今天是星期三，Steve會到復仇者大樓開會以及Bucky在家為晚餐掌勺——這代表Steve會順道載他回家，哈雷機車是很酷，但是車上的美國隊長？可沒那麼酷。

 

「隊長！」一群其他孩子像是見到偶像的語氣向Steve Rogers致意，Steve則是稍稍揚起嘴角回應。

 

Joseph盡可能放慢自己走近他父親的腳步，臉上也試著擠出微笑，好應對Steve固定的開場白——

 

「今天學校怎麼樣？」Steve垂著視線望向他的兒子，心裡記著Bucky提醒他的話：Steve，千萬別再提早上快遲到的事，你已經表達過你的不滿，青少年不需要你提醒他，「第一天的高中生活？」

 

「還可以⋯⋯」特工課程很棒，除了學科之外，Hill負責的電腦課程非常有趣，他還沒見過所有老師，但是大多數的人都很親切。

 

「只是還可以嗎？」Steve試著不讓自己聽起來太過不滿，伸手遞出了安全帽，「我聽說你們的課程很有趣，我以為你會有很多事想分享。」當Joseph還小的時候，每個星期三他都會飛奔到他的懷裡告訴他所有學校發生的趣事，而現在他得到的就只有一句「還可以」而已。

 

哪壺不開提哪壺，偏偏要提到課程。Joseph接過安全帽咕噥了一句：「沒什麼能分享的。」

 

Bucky說青少年就像壓力鍋什麼都會悶在心底，但是Bucky相信如果Joseph真的需要建議，他不會吝於向他們開口，畢竟他們一直以相當開明的方式養育他，「你知道我們都在這裏，只要你有需要。」

 

「我知道。」他有需要，他需要有人拿Loki的權杖或是伽瑪射線照他一下給他超能力，但這種他自己聽起來都愚蠢至極的話他怎麼可能告訴他的父親？「趕快回家了，好嗎？」

 

看著回答起來無精打采又不怎麼甘願地戴上安全帽的少年，Steve Rogers嘆了一口氣。

 

他跨上了機車等著他的孩子坐妥，而當Joseph的手環上他的腰時，他試圖表現友善地拍了拍對方的手背，「哇喔！爸，很痛欸！」

 

又嘆了口氣的Steve Rogers戴上安全帽，無奈地催動油門，繞過大樓坡道從另一側的出車口駛去。

 

一路都很沉默的少年幾乎是哈雷一停妥就翻身下車，Steve架好車子時，Joseph已經一溜煙地跑上樓，抬起頭看向正從樓上望下來的Bucky，對方正用嘴型問他：如何？一切都好嗎？

 

Steve搖了搖頭，彎下腰把車鎖上，再抬起頭時Bucky已經離開了窗邊。

 

打開家門的時候Bucky正坐在餐桌邊，而Joseph的房門是關上的，「我以為我們有不能關門的政策？」

 

「我們有不能鎖門的政策，Steve。」Bucky挑眉，一副神情就是將少年沖天的怒氣全歸咎到了眼前他的伴侶身上，「說實話關門鎖門對我們又有什麼差，又不是那扇門能夠阻擋你的四倍聽力，也不是那扇門就能擋住我想進去的決心。」

 

的確是。Steve拉開椅子坐在Bucky的對面，「我看出來你有話想和我說。」

 

「我有，我不是要你放那孩子一馬，別再追究他早上快遲到的事？」Bucky的聲音輕得彷彿耳語，恰好是Steve能夠聽到的音量，「他已經承擔過你的不滿。」

 

「我沒有說，只是問他學校如何。」Steve也很懊惱，「我問他有沒有事想分享，我聽說課程很棒。」

 

課程？Bucky不由得轉過頭看了一眼關起來的房門，「Tony說過高中會分不同課程：特工和英雄，記得嗎？由於很多孩子到了青春期可能會失去控制，特別是Wanda的孩子，他們都不擅長控制自己的能力。」

 

「那又怎麼了？」聽不出當中問題的Steve困惑地反問，「他是去學東西，學什麼有什麼差別？」

 

「如果你的父親是美國隊長，想必有一些差異。」Bucky沒想到自己居然會在這件事上疏忽了，「等等晚餐時我會主導對話，你只要在旁邊表示你很支持他好嗎？」

 

「我真的支持他，Bucky，但你不覺得你應該要先告訴我你打算與他進行的對話嗎？」他還是不知道問題出在哪裡，「我不認為這兩種課程會造成差異，拯救世界不是只靠其中任何一員而已。」

 

「Steve，你的價值觀恰好是你最大的盲點。」站起身去把爐子上的湯鍋端到桌上，Bucky再次轉身用左手打開了烤箱取出裏頭呈著烤成金黃麵團的烤盤，「你是超級英雄，Steve，而且你不只是其中一名英雄而已，你是這世上絕無僅有的美國隊長。」他側過身從櫥櫃上拿下三只盤子，遞給了金髮男人佈置，「做為你的兒子，他卻不是。」

 

「我以為我們一直認為那是好事。」沒有四倍強壯、沒有四倍速度，代表這孩子能過上正常人生活。

 

「那至今依然是好事。」蹲下身抬首望著Steve，Bucky揚起一抹淺淺的微笑，「我們只是需要開導他，就算不是超級英雄，他依然是我們的驕傲。」

 

「⋯⋯你是怎麼看出來這件事困擾他？」Steve皺著眉，「我甚至不覺得這有問題。」

 

「他小的時候不時會對自己沒有四倍速度這件事提出疑問，我告訴他我們都是因為後天注射了血清才變成超級英雄，但這個答案只能夠解答卻不能夠滿足他，畢竟他是你的——我們的兒子。」忽然打住的Bucky側過頭看向忽然敞開了的房門，他回過頭昂首望進Steve的眼裡，吻了一下對方的放在膝蓋上的手，「總之，我會主導對話，你只要鼓勵他就好，好嗎？」

 

接著他把身上的星條旗圍裙從頸上解開，隨手塞進了Steve的懷裡。

 

Steve往後靠上椅背，嘆了今天第三口長氣。他從來沒有想過為人父如此困難，沒有Bucky去讀懂孩子那些細微的情緒變化，他只會以為孩子在鬧脾氣，他不記得自己做為一個青少年時有沒有這麼纖細的情懷，他只記得自己望著Bucky佇立在走廊上等待的身影⋯⋯欽羨卻同時戀慕他完美到無懈可擊的一切。

 

當六點三人一起坐在餐桌上時，Steve盯著無精打采的青少年，但桌下Bucky很快地用膝蓋撞了他要他轉移注意力，得到Bucky示意要自己移開視線，他只好伸手去掀開桌上湯鍋鍋蓋，「魚湯，鱸魚和香料，聞起來真不錯。」

 

Bucky接過他遞去的湯，「對，一道很容易準備的菜，把所有東西都丟進去。」褐髮男人把手裡盛湯的淺盤輕輕放在少年面前，「Joseph，喝一口告訴我感想好嗎？」

 

從善如流的少年拿起湯匙舀了一口，「⋯⋯很好。」

 

「我們應該為豐盛的一餐向Bucky道謝。」他等著少年會意過來自己開口，但只得到一片沉默。

 

示意要Steve別再多嘴，Bucky低下頭舀了一口湯，「我知道，今天你在學校開始學習新的課程了，所以，我想我會在之後我負責的訓練中見到你，Joseph？」

 

「⋯⋯是啊。」Joseph撥弄了一下自己碗裡的魚肉，「我很正常，和Rose一樣。」

 

「正常很好。」Bucky用長叉從烤盤上的麵團撥出一塊放進少年跟前的瓷盤，「你還是會在歷史、物理或是其他學科的課堂上見到Billy和Tommy，那些課程大家還是一起的。」

 

少年放下手裡的湯匙，猶豫片刻後，他抬起眼對上對面的冬兵，「我很普通，Bucky，做為你們的孩子，我——太普通了，我只是個一般人。」

 

「那並不困擾我。」Bucky試著揚起嘴角，「你看，我們都是普通人，我說過了，若是沒有重生計畫就不會有美國隊長，沒有Hydra今天也不會有冬兵，我們本來都是再普通不過的人，沒有必要因為——」

 

「——但你們不再是普通人了，而且——」Joseph欲言又止，但在Bucky鼓勵的眼神下，他低聲開口：「——你們本來明明就覺得我會有你們的能力，我是你們的孩子。」

 

「我們的確以為你會有四倍超能力。」Steve看了一眼想阻止他的Bucky，覺得自己只是照著劇本走的他決定續道：「但是你沒有，這無所謂，你是我的——我們的孩子，不代表你需要變成超級戰士。」

 

「但我想要當超級戰士，我想當英雄！」他不想讓Steve和Bucky失望，也不想要得到Tony和Bruce的安慰，「如果我什麼能力也沒有，那為什麼不乾脆讓Stark工業砍掉我一隻手替我裝上一隻生化手臂讓我有點用——」

 

啪！一聲清脆的耳光落在少年激動地紅了的臉頰上。

 

Steve雙手抱胸蹙起眉等著動手打人的Bucky解釋，但Bucky一時之間沒打算開口，「⋯⋯Bucky？」

 

「Joseph Rogers，我不希望再聽見你有這種言論出現，你是這個世界上我們最愛的人，我不需要你有生化手臂，更不想要聽見你要傷害自己來達到這個目的。」從未對孩子動怒過的冬兵偏首對著少年前方的魚湯和餐點擺動了一下下頷，「我需要你立刻用完你的晚餐，然後到你的房裡去反省。」

 

當Joseph飛快吃完盤裡的食物拋下餐具離開後，在甩上的關門聲中，Steve看向若有所思的伴侶，但在他出聲以前，Bucky就率先開口。

 

「我知道我們有不打小孩的這項承諾，我很抱歉。」伸手把Joseph的餐具收到自己面前，Bucky略顯煩躁地看著他，「等他冷靜下來我也會和他道歉，但是暫時——」把盤子疊在一起，Bucky也收起了自己的餐具，「——我希望他知道我有多麼不認同這句話。」

 

「我去和他談談好嗎？」Steve一樣有長篇大論想要告訴Joseph，他一樣為Joseph那句話生氣，「我不知道會不會讓他看開這一切，但我想你現在也不適合去和他說話。」

 

Bucky沒有回應，他只是站起身把鍋蓋蓋回紅色鑄鐵鍋上。

 

***

 

扣了幾下門的美國隊長沒等房間主人許可，就帶著手裡的冰敷袋開門進去。

 

少年躺在床上，面向牆壁背對著走進來的金髮男人。

 

落坐在床的一側，Steve注意到少年方才被打的那邊臉頰沒有腫，可以想見Bucky雖然動手但是對力道的掌握並沒有失控，不然照理來說少年應該得去醫院報到，而他們大概就會丟掉孩子的監護權了，「我看看你的臉，年輕人，你可能需要冰敷。」

 

「我不需要，我很差勁，爸⋯⋯別管我了。」

 

「你的確很差勁，你比任何人都知道Bucky並不是自願裝上那隻手臂，也不是為了做英雄才裝上它，你需要知道說出這句話你的確錯了，錯得離譜，並且你需要為這句話和Bucky道歉。」不習慣對著背影說話，Steve Rogers伸出手，把少年翻過來，「Bucky也會為動手打你道歉，無論如何對你使用暴力是不對的，他只是太失望了，我們⋯⋯特別是他那麼愛你，你卻說出如此不愛你自己的話。」

 

「我只是一個普通人——」

 

「——別傻了，我們不在乎你有沒有超能力。」Steve把冰袋放在少年的左邊臉頰上，「但我很抱歉我沒有注意到你很在乎這件事，我們一直認為正常是一件好事，我們只希望你健康，在重生計畫之前我的身體很差，沒有Bucky照顧我也許連長大成年都沒辦法，所以當我們發現你很健康的時候，我們別無所求，對我們而言你已經是完美的。」

 

少年沒有說話，但是伸手自己按住了冰袋。

 

「別以為我們沒有期待，你已經比我期待得更好。」Steve抬起少年的下頷，直直地望進對方的眼底，「換成是我，十四歲的我在喬治．華盛頓中學正在學著獨自面對那些街坊混混，畢竟我不能老是依賴Bucky救我，我得想辦法堅強起來，超級英雄？別想了，我連特工的體格都沒有，而你已經有這樣的天份，就像Bucky一樣，他有這種天份，你已經證明你是他的兒子了，所以不要懷疑你自己。」

 

「⋯⋯我應該要和Bucky道歉。」他知道自己對Bucky說了非常恐怖的話。

 

「你的確要。」Steve有些無奈地笑了下，「⋯⋯同時，你也應該要振作起來，美國隊長如果對他的兒子有所要求，絕對不會是希望他的兒子成為超級英雄，Joseph。」伸出握拳的手抵上金髮少年的胸膛，他輕聲道：「他希望他的兒子永遠都是一個夠好的人，能夠區分對錯的人。」

 

「Erskine博士⋯⋯」Steve總是反覆地告訴他Erskine博士說過的話，但他當作床邊故事聽得太理所當然，「⋯⋯我懂了，爸爸，我真的很抱歉。」

 

「我相信你，Joseph。」接受少年的歉意，Steve俯下身抱住他，輕輕拍了拍他的背，「現在出去和Bucky道歉好嗎？他準備了真的很好吃的晚餐，但是你只顧著自怨自艾，糟蹋了他的心意。」

 

少年點頭，起身將冰袋交給了Steve，很快地走出房間到了餐廳去。

 

當Steve走到餐廳，只見金髮少年埋首在Bucky的胸口，雙手緊緊環抱著Bucky的腰，而Bucky正低下頭吻著少年的頭頂，輕聲說著：「дорогая，我的愛，ребенок，我很抱歉動手打了你，我保證再也不會有下一次，絕對不會有下一次，我保證。」

 

Steve不由得想起Bucky可從來沒為在航天母艦上對他大打出手一事道過歉。

 

「我希望你沒有受傷。」Bucky低下頭吻了少年的臉頰，「你看起來還好⋯⋯」

 

目睹這一幕的Steve忍不住從後頭搭上了金髮少年的雙肩，「他很好，別瞎擔心了Bucky。」

 

但是Bucky反常地沒有回應他，Bucky只是低下頭更仔細地用拇指撫過先前動手打過的位置，一臉若有所思。


	3. Welcome to Avengers

Joseph答應Bucky他會做得更好，也答應Steve要繼承美國隊長對Erskine博士的承諾，永遠朝著能夠做一個夠好的人而努力，在Bucky承諾會對他所有朋友保密以後，他要求Bucky昨晚陪他入睡，Bucky當然答應了，就和小時候一樣他躺在溫暖的被窩裡，而Bucky坐在他的床被之上等他睡著。

 

翌日早上他見到在廚房準備早餐的Steve，雖然有些不好意思，但他還是走上前抱住對方的背道了聲早安。

 

「荷包蛋，蛋黃沒熟。」Steve等到他在桌邊坐好後遞給他一盤三顆荷包蛋，另外替他倒了一大杯牛奶和一大杯柳橙汁，「還有吐司跟可頌，幾分鐘以內就會好了。」

 

「Bucky還在睡？」吃了一口蛋，他看著Steve頸邊的紅痕，「我不懂你們兩個人老是喜歡在對方身上弄些傷口什麼的⋯⋯」

 

「Joseph，當你還在咀嚼的同時盡可能不要同時說話。」Steve彎下腰從烤箱裡取出麵包，抹了蛋汁的可頌烤得金黃蓬鬆，屋裡充滿食物的香氣，而Steve只是喝了一口黑咖啡，掛著一抹溫柔的笑意低頭看著Bucky留在桌上的Starkphone，「Clint要進城去，五分鐘後他會接走你。」

 

「所以Bucky真的沒辦法起來？」他不是要打探老爸和Bucky床上和諧不和諧，只是他還想和Bucky說上一回話，「那他會來接我對吧？今天二十號是披薩日。」披薩日代表Bucky會到中城接走他，然後他們會在城裡兜風一陣子，最後帶上好吃的披薩回家當作晚餐。

 

「你會希望他多睡一點，事實上他才剛剛睡著。」把Starkphone放下，Steve又喝了一口咖啡，「他當然會去接你，你忘了他有次出任務到一半還去接你回家？」那次Bucky的生化手臂被人卸了一半，覺得沒什麼大礙的他如常去把孩子從那天輪值保姆的Tony那裡接走，再去進行療傷和維修。

 

「⋯⋯就是問問。」很快把早餐掃進肚子裡的少年一邊用紙巾拭去嘴邊的油漬、一邊抓起椅背上的書包，「另外，爸，我真的真的需要一雙球鞋，舊的鞋底怪怪的。」

 

「好，我讓JARVIS替你準備好，下午你要上場打球之前一定會拿到。」讓Joseph把舊的鞋子留下，Steve在他把書包背起以後，抓住了他的肩膀把他停下來從頭到腳檢查一番，確認他一切都好以後，才放開在Joseph肩上的手，送他下樓。

 

返回屋內的Steve Rogers在門口檢視著地上那雙只稍再用力一點就要脫底的球鞋，這雙Nike復刻版的雷霸龍十二代是Joseph的最愛，早就退休的球星不是重點，那雙鞋是美國隊長的配色，雖然這孩子愛Bucky愛得有時候他都會覺得Tony老是衝著Joseph喊他Buckyboy的確有幾分道理，但是就像Bucky所說的，他知道Joseph其實心底是拿美國隊長當成榜樣，才會為沒有超能力那麼失望。

 

但話說回來，這雙鞋是月初五號泰國料理日那天他們父子倆在第五大道和三十六街那間專賣店買的，Joseph最愛這雙鞋，中學三年都是這雙，只不停買大一點的尺寸從沒換過，Joseph拒絕Tony提議要Nike或是任何一個運動品牌量身替美國隊長打造球鞋，說有這雙能讓他想到美國隊長的鞋就夠了。這方面腳踏實地的性格是Steve一直以來都很慶幸他的孩子能保有的，畢竟人和Tony Stark一起生活久了，不免會有些奢侈。

 

他不覺得是因為孩子發育把鞋子撐壞，低頭檢視著外觀還嶄新的球鞋，Steve忽然開始覺得Bucky今早和他耳鬢廝磨時說的話有些道理：Joseph是孩子還在發育，也許他的超能力也還在發育中。

 

他手臂上Bucky清晨留下的咬痕，現在傷口已經癒合，只看得見淺淺的紅痕。

 

「我傷到他了，我不用力，但是角度不對，他臉上應該有點血，但那裡連皮都沒破。」

 

Steve扶著Bucky的髖部跟他保證是他多慮了，對於一時失控動手打了呵護著長大的孩子，Bucky必然有很深的內疚，才會錯估自己造成的傷害；現在他放下那雙明顯是因為奔跑速度導致磨損的鞋子，深深覺得一早結束晨間性愛就立刻梳洗更衣出門去找Bruce Banner的Bucky的確是個比他還要稱職的父親。

 

他不怪Bucky那麼愛Joseph，嫉妒？也許有一點，但他不會承認。

 

美國隊長不會嫉妒自己一手養大的孩子，特別不會嫉妒有著與他一模一樣基因序列的複製人。

 

Joseph這麼孺慕Bucky也是當然的，他不懷疑他身上會有任何一部分基因不是深愛著Bucky的。

 

***

 

那個奇怪的科學機構不知道如何取得了美國隊長的基因，製作出了Steve的複製人，然而儘管看得出五官相似之處，但長到十四歲的Joseph，卻稱不上和Steve一模一樣，當然了，Joseph沒和人在後巷打架，所以鼻樑比起Steve更直更挺，下巴，也差不多是少挨了幾拳所以沒那麼歪。

 

「也許到某個時間點他會和隊長長得一模一樣，但我想這件事短時間還不會發生，他還是個孩子、或是青少年，他現在吃的食物和二戰前Steve能吃到的不同，他必然——無意冒犯——比隊長在十四歲的時候吃得更好也長得更健康，他運動的習慣也不同，肌肉發展的方式也不同。」上個月Joseph的例行檢查結果出來後，Bruce就是解釋過一次：「除了基因，人的長相還受到許多外在事物影響，除了基因組合，他和隊長成長時遇到的一切都全然不同，就連他遇到的你，想必也和Steve一起長大的那個人不同。」

 

「我一直認為Joseph長得比Steve好看，個性也更討喜一點。」望著螢幕上頭出現從小到大Joseph Rogers的監測紀錄，Bucky忍不住走到其中一片呈現七歲Joseph的影像前頭，「十四歲的Steve非常頑固，關於食物你也說對了，我懷疑Steve在十四歲的時候有沒有真的吃到稱得上是食物的東西，我不怪Sarah，Sarah已經做到她能力所及最好的一切了。」

 

「不過關於鼻樑歪這件事——」Bruce抬頭困惑地看著一旁比對用的影像，「——你知道你是在雞蛋裡頭挑骨頭吧？」

 

「如果你看的時間夠久它是有點歪的。」側過身看向博士正在看的那片螢幕，望著自己的伴侶，Bucky微笑，「但是的確，我是在雞蛋裡挑骨頭，他是該死的美國隊長，以上帝之名你找不到比他更完美的人。」

 

「——至於能力的部分，指數很正常，也許隊長對於你像隻可愛的母雞過度擔心這個評語並沒有錯。」

 

「我不是該死的老母雞，而且那句評語並不可愛，Banner博士。」對無奈地笑著的Bruce有些不悅的褐髮男人走到列出Joseph歷年指數以及與其他同年孩子平均標準上交錯檢視，不是他懷疑Banner的專業、或是懷疑其他為Stark家工作的科學家，他是一位家長，家長有權利過度關心他們的孩子，「如果不著痕跡地再檢查一次可行嗎？你知道經歷過昨天的事我不想再給他錯誤的期望，能否有辦法在他不知情下進行？」

 

Banner頷首，「我可以在課堂上請他示範，同時再重新讀取他的指數。」

 

「太好了，抱歉，有關Joseph的事情我永遠覺得自己不夠小心。」困擾地看著自己的生化手臂，「我沒有想過會給他這麼大的壓力，我一直以為他和我那麼親近，他會欣然接受特工課程，我沒有想過他一直把我擺在英雄的行列裡頭，甚至會羨慕這隻武器⋯⋯」

 

「那隻武器是我打造的，別把它和你以前粗製濫造的那隻比較好嗎？」走進來一臉沒睡飽的Tony Stark替自己倒了一大杯黑咖啡，「剛才聽到JARVIS的語音備忘錄，幹得好，被你家暴過的成員數量現在上升到了兩人，等等⋯⋯那不就差不多是你所有的家人了嗎？」

 

「哈、哈、哈，很好笑，Stark。」翻了翻白眼的Bucky瞪著Tony，「我不以此為傲好嗎？」

 

「好吧，為了激勵你——」放下咖啡杯的Tony檢視著眼前Joseph的數據，「——我爸，稱不上是個為人父親的楷模，不大搭理我就算了，一天到晚覺得我不像樣、不夠好，但你猜怎麼著？我還是將他視作我的偶像，孩子的第一個英雄永遠是他們的父母，而考量到你的行為：雙親之中比較幽默風趣的那個？是你；雙親之中比較常拯救他而非打擊他的那個？還是你；雙親之中裝備配色比較酷炫的那個？當然是你；最後，雙親之中哪個人擁有尖端技術打造而成的金屬手臂？答案很明顯了，你怎麼會不是他的英雄？」

 

「我想Tony只是想說，你在父親的角色上非常的傑出，而且你的確是個英雄。」Bruce Banner望著最上頭呈現所有Bucky Barnes資料的螢幕，「別再說你不是了，Bucky。」

 

「兩位，請協助我再檢查他一次好嗎？這樣我才能夠真的放心。」最後看了一眼螢幕上Joseph從大樓門口揮別Clint走進來的身影，「我認了老母雞這個綽號，我真的不希望那些科學家還對他做了什麼恐怖的事情是我們還不知道的，更怕那些事會讓他無法安全長大。」

 

「當時摧毀嬰兒也許更省事，別生氣——務實地討論！」聽見金屬翕張的聲音Tony連忙改口：「我那時就說了會後患無窮，但我還是幫忙你們照顧他，我沒出太多力但是錢出了不少好嗎？」

 

「大家多少都猜到水槽裡是什麼東西。」Bruce也看向那塊顯示出Joseph正在上樓電梯中的監控螢幕，「但我支持隊長和Bucky，無論創造者對Joseph原先的安排是什麼，沒有比現在更好的可能了。」

 

「我很快樂，Joseph完整了我的生命。」即使因此他必須承受無止盡的擔心與害怕，「我不後悔。」

 

「我們知道，別擔心了，老母雞——」Tony俐落地閃過Bucky丟來的椅子，「嘿！你自己說你認了！」

 

***

 

中午用餐時間所有學生都會走進可以眺望紐約風景的自助餐廳裡，儘管享有一流景觀，Stark提供給學生的食物以營養價值為第一考量，畢竟由Pepper Potts審查的菜色絕對不可能不健康，有鑒於她甚至出版食譜教授他人如何烹煮健康、營養又好吃的食物*，不過Joseph不大認同好吃這個形容詞就是了。

 

「我不喜歡綠花椰菜。」Kate有些惱怒地戳了戳盤子裡的青菜，「它沒有味道。」

 

「它本來就該沒有味道。」Rose挖了一口酸奶淋在菜上，「它的牌子寫了水煮花椰菜。」

 

「它的牌子寫了水煮花椰菜佐安第斯山玫瑰鹽。」慎重糾正她們兩人的Joseph叉起盤子裡的花椰菜，吃進嘴裡咀嚼後吞下，「⋯⋯但我現在懷疑鹽可能才運到墨西哥。」

 

「這裡的三位都還好嗎？」將金紅色長髮挽起成一個高雅髮髻在腦後的Pepper Potts走到了他們的桌邊，「你們應該要多吃一些青菜，藜麥和酪梨也都是好東西，但我看你們吃得很少，Joseph，你一直很喜歡酪梨不是嗎？」

 

「是的，女士。」克制著自己嘴角，Joseph叉起她遞來的綠色水果，很快地吃了下去。

 

「我知道Bucky和Steve都是優秀的廚師，不過考量到營養價值，還是必須要為了青少年的孩子多設想一些。」Pepper帶著微笑優雅地轉身，繼續帶著她手裡的托盤去向其他孩子推銷酪梨，而Joseph不由得注意到Peter立刻塞了好幾口花椰菜到嘴裡試圖阻擋Pepper要他嘗一口酪梨的舉動。

 

「如果她知道你今天晚上吃起司披薩當晚餐她可能會把Bucky殺死。」Kate笑著把自己的酸奶吃完，「那麼多起司⋯⋯還沒有產地識明⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯James⋯⋯這真的太不健康了。」

 

「Bucky只會親她的臉頰一下要她別擔心。」Joseph喝了兩口他的蘋果汁試圖把酪梨的味道沖掉。

 

忽然地面一陣震動，Rose反應最快，一下就抽出了她不應該隨身攜帶的武器對準震動的來源，才被Rose的德林加槍嚇到的Joseph轉過身發現Kate不知從哪裡變出她的弓箭，「——我們不是不該攜帶武器進入餐廳？」

 

「把話告訴那些根本算是會走路的武器的傢伙說吧。」Rose盯著眼前忽然失控的Teddy Altman正在轉化自己變成Hulk的外形，「有這麼多人可以變他就非要選Hulk？」

 

「Billy你又做了什麼？」看見在高年級那桌混亂中心的好友，Joseph不得嘆氣，「他總不會連情緒失控這件事也一併模仿起來了吧？」

 

「Peter？」在門口的Pepper不由得對著背對騷動的蜘蛛人大吼，但是戴著耳機的少年完全沒意識到發生了什麼事，「Joseph！叫Peter困住Teddy！William Kaplan你都做了什麼好事？」

 

跑到蜘蛛人那桌扯掉對方耳機的Joseph無法解釋，只好拉著對方轉過身，「——怎麼了，Rogers？」突然目睹一切的Peter Parker陡地站起身，把Joseph擋在自己身後，「老天——」

 

「小心！」將差點被桌子打到的Peter Parker一把拉到一邊，Joseph自己也蹲低身體想閃過那張長桌，「Billy！不管你做了什麼，可以先道歉嗎？」

 

「我不過是說了——」用手上類似雷電的魔法打飛向他飛來的長桌，黑髮少年皺眉，「——哇喔變形者，那你每次變形需要脫皮嗎？那是個友善的問句！」

 

Peter Parker終於順利走到了勃然大怒地Teddy面前，並且用蜘蛛絲困住了對方的行動，「冷靜點，Teddy，我們說過模仿Hulk不需要模仿到他失控！」在對方冷靜下來的期間，穿著一般上課裝扮的Peter Parker終於能夠低頭檢視情況，在他的視線掃到自己剛才還坐著的座位時他不由得嘆了一口氣，「喔老天！Rogers，你毀了我的耳機，下次可以拍拍我的肩膀就好。」

 

他毀了什麼東西？轉過頭看著自己腳邊，Joseph Rogers看向那個他情急之下從對方頭上扯下的紅色耳機，不知為何從右邊耳罩處分解成了兩半，「哇喔⋯⋯我沒想到我的手勁有這麼大？」

 

「你不知道？」走回來的Peter Parker蹲下身撿起自己的耳機殘骸，把剛才差點脫臼的手舉到了Joseph Rogers面前，「還有這個⋯⋯謝啦。」 

 

他方才一把拉著對方的位置已經腫了起來，「我剛才可能手勁是大了一點——」但對方是蜘蛛人，體能強化不在話下，他的力道算得上什麼？「——Parker，你確定是我弄的？」

 

「還是沒聽見你道歉，小子。」背起自己書包的蜘蛛人轉過身打量著眼前縮小版的美國隊長，「也不是說我很介意，但是你確定Tony把你分對邊了？」伸手拍了拍金髮少年的肩膀，「我都說過多少次了，既然有些課程都分開來上，吃飯是不是也要分開來比較好，說得好像大家吃飯都很冷靜似的⋯⋯」

 

「我很抱歉，耳機我會賠你。」Joseph一邊道歉一邊低頭看著自己的手，「我可以去幫鄰居遛狗還是什麼的⋯⋯總之，你要一副新的還是要我賠你錢？」

 

「別傻了，你要遛多少狗才買得起？我再去賣個兩張自拍好了。」不過是開玩笑的蜘蛛人勾了下對方的頸項，「我好像還沒和你說上話，小子，恭喜你加入復仇者。」

 

「——我應該是去神盾局？」Parker應該知道他在特工組吧？

 

「有什麼差呢？」兩肩一聳的少年不以為然地開口：「難道少了其中一個我們還能拯救世界？」

 

好吧！這證明Steve的確是對的，只有他一個人會介意這些傻事，他真的得和Bucky再道一次歉！

 

\--  
*食譜是惡搞了Gwyneth Paltrow（飾演Pepper的演員）出的書，不要太介意XD


	4. Pizza Day

「⋯⋯這是一個孩子。」

 

「正確來說，他是我的複製人，初步的檢測顯示我們共享一模一樣的基因。」

 

「他看起來和你長得一點也不像。」

 

「那是因為你才剛從水裡把他救出來，他還皺得像猴子，聽著⋯⋯Bucky，我很感謝你剛才沒有開火把水槽炸掉，還把孩子救出來，我知道接下來的話你可能會覺得很荒謬，我想親自撫養這個孩子，無論他會是怪物還是⋯⋯我覺得照顧孩子責任重大，可以的話，我希望你能協助我，畢竟，沒有你我大概也沒能健康長大？你覺得如何？」

 

「隊長，你有整隊復仇者幫你照顧孩子⋯⋯」

 

「整個隊伍裡面沒有一個人是你，Bucky，你是我的家人，我需要你。」

 

***

 

Tony Stark一看見他走近立刻開口，「別擔心，餐廳的危機解除了。」

 

「我應該要擔心什麼餐廳的危機？」方才從武器室走出來的Bucky一臉困惑，「JARVIS？」

 

「方才在學生自助餐廳中有一些騷動，但是沒有觸發任何的警報，Parker先生順利地將騷動平息，唯一的傷亡是三張長桌和一些餐點。」人工智慧很平靜地轉述了先前發生的意外，並且展現出數張動態影像，而Bucky只是盯著影像看了一陣子，又低頭開始檢視著Starkpad。

 

「真的？不擔心？」Tony有些訝異地走了過來，「我不會再叫你老母雞了，如果你想要——」

 

「Stark，他是高中生了，如果我因為他有什麼意外立刻趕到他跟前去確認他有沒有大礙他會恨死我的，既然事情結束了，他也沒有受傷，那我就裝作我不在復仇者大樓裡，也不知道他發生了什麼事，他想告訴我他會說，他不想說我反正也知道了。」他已經記取教訓，有次中學的實驗室爆炸，他立刻逼Sam把他空降到六十四樓，但是反而讓Joseph覺得丟臉，「況且我相信Peter，他很出色。」

 

「青少年啊，真棘手。」Tony看向揚起嘴角給了一抹微笑作為回應的冬兵，「又到了例行的美國隊長歷史講座，你可以和Steve說一聲，我們會安排在星期五，也就是明天，下午課程改成美國隊長演說然後讓孩子們迎接週末，聽起來如何？」

 

「聽起來很棒。」把Starkpad推向鋼鐵人的方向，Bucky指了指平板上的圖案，「剛才JARVIS告訴我Steve新買了一雙球鞋，我很確定他月初才買了同一雙鞋給Joseph。」

 

「你不能怪他想當個好爸爸。」Tony低下頭，「我說過多少次不要用現金，這樣我們和銀行集團簽署的無限卡就沒有利潤了！」說完他很快抬起頭看了一眼Bucky，「這是Pepper說的，我只是轉述。」

 

「Steve不會靠寵溺小孩來當好爸爸，那個你認識Steve Rogers，你覺得可能嗎？」Bucky繼續用他的金屬手指敲著平板，「鞋子肯定發生什麼意外，合理解釋只有一種，你應該看過紀錄，Steve的鞋子淘汰率有多高，你還覺得Joseph沒有超能力？」

 

「那孩子自己跑得變快了或是力氣變大了難道沒自覺嗎？」Tony調出一天前的數據，「但我這裏用來標示血清強化基因的數據顯示一切正常，Bruce會再收集一次，你真的不排除發育中的青少年因為骨骼生長弄壞鞋子的可能性？」

 

「他沒長高，腳也沒變大。」Bucky抿唇，「況且⋯⋯你也說了，他在發育，Tony。」

 

「難道他的超能力也需要發育嗎？」Tony在螢幕上展示出Erskine對於血清留有的所有資料，「重生計畫當初為的是要強化既有士兵的體能，我不訝異在戰時怎麼沒有人去擔心這些士兵的下一代會不會也擁有異常的超能力，又或者他們早就想好了全面監測這些人，但Joseph是Steve的複製人——」看著螢幕不斷重複著瘦小的Steve變身美國隊長的影像，「——沒有基因重組，沒有道理他的能力會消失，我們那時候是以血清效果無法複製來解釋，也因此對方才會廢棄該處機構：因為計劃失敗了。」

 

「十四年前沒有解釋的事情可多著。」Bucky皺起眉，「一開始拿到Steve基因的人是誰我們一直都毫無頭緒。」

 

「不就這一件嗎？」Tony嘟囔了一聲，「當時你還不算是我們一掛的好嗎⋯⋯」

 

Fury想要知道機構的成果，他只是去搜索情報，順帶頂替照顧孩子不能出任務的Natalia做任務的火力掩護，「我也以為那是僅止一次的合作才同意的，是你們先變卦要我加入。」

 

「是Steve的錯，他看你抱著他的孩子忍不住就開口求婚了。」Tony拿著手上的筆敲了下對方的金屬手臂，「開玩笑的，但這個禍是你們兩個一起闖的，當然要你跟他一起承擔了，你知道的，孩子這種事情只有一個人是——」

 

「——總而言之，明天Bruce上課的時候會重新檢測，我不能要求你加班，我知道——」

 

「得了吧，好像我不會把分析數據當成第一要務，要是沒有任何突發事件，我會第一個讓你知道數據的結果。」Tony低下頭佯裝自己在看平板上的資訊，「別擔心。」

 

「等下我會把披薩留在樓下，今天是披薩日，我想你最近應該已經吃膩了藜麥。」

 

「那就太好了。」Tony望向露出微笑的Bucky，「你一直都和我爸說得一樣，善解人意。」

 

Bucky嘆了口氣，「這真讓我好奇Howard還說了些什麼⋯⋯」

 

***

 

有些疑惑地看了幾眼眼前的跑車，Joseph探了個頭進到車窗裡，見到正在駕駛座上閉眼休息的Bucky，「⋯⋯Bucky？」

 

「嘿，你下課了。」掛著微笑回應的褐髮男人伸出手捏了下少年的臉頰，「上車吧。」

 

「你還很累嗎？」覺得Bucky看起來還是很疲倦，他不由得有些擔心，「我聽說你早上才睡。」

 

事實是他剛剛才在交誼廳的沙發上睡了兩個小時，「我只需要很少睡眠，別擔心。」替少年打開車門，他的視線跟著對方繞過車頭坐進車裡，「所以，準備好去兜風嗎？我們今天繞到中國城去。」

 

「當然好啊⋯⋯但是，你確定你不用多睡一下？」檢視了一下他另外一位父親露在外頭的皮膚表面，Bucky的血清來自蘇聯，說是盜版的強化血清也不大正確，只能說配方不一樣，因此Bucky雖然復原能力也不錯，但比不上Steve的好，不過Bucky看起來和平常一樣，「我很高興你們感情很好，但是——」

 

「——別，Joseph，這是唯一一件你不用關心的事。」打斷少年的關心，「你爸和我非常好。」

 

「只是想說你們可以動作輕一點。」用微乎其微的音量把後半句話說完，Joseph替自己繫好安全帶，腦子裡盤算著到底該先和Bucky說什麼，若是先說了Parker的耳機和手，不知道Bucky會不會認為他還是沒看開超能力的事，但如果先再為昨天的事道歉再提Parker的事又好像會讓他的道歉聽來不大真誠。

 

趁著紅燈，他瞥了一眼孩子腳上的鞋，「我聽說你換了新球鞋，我以為你們才買了新鞋？」

 

「我也不知道，底好像融掉了，可能是Tommy拿去穿過？」鞋子不是他的重點，「⋯⋯有件事我猜也許JARVIS送了備忘錄去給你，今天中午的時候餐廳有點小騷動。」

 

燈號切換將注意力放回路上的他隨意地回答：「是嗎？我沒看備忘錄，怎麼樣的騷動？」

 

「Billy激怒了高二的Altman，就是Hulkling，有些桌子翻了然後東西倒了。」他試著輕描淡寫，所幸Bucky連眉頭也沒皺一下，「反正蜘蛛人在，你知道的，Peter Parker？」

 

右轉開上公園大道，夕陽斜映在一旁的豪華公寓之間，「當然，我知道Peter，他怎麼樣？都好嗎？」

 

「他挺好的，對我蠻友善的。」他覺得對方舉手投足都已經像個獨當一面的復仇者了，畢竟對方的確已經是復仇者的一員，「但是我可能在那之中⋯⋯不小心⋯⋯呃弄壞了他⋯⋯耳機。」

 

在自己的頭上比劃了一下，「哪副耳機，紅色的？他老是戴著它走來走去音量開得超大。」

 

「呃⋯⋯對，紅色的那副，爸，你有聽見嗎？我說我弄壞了他的耳機。」

 

「還是老樣子，闖禍了才知道要叫我爸⋯⋯」一邊切換車道到旁邊的停下，從口袋裡掏出了一張信用卡遞給了Joseph，「這是那間耳機的專賣店，去買一副一樣的還他，但是你得洗兩個月的碗。」

 

「謝了，Bucky。」Joseph飛快地開了車門下車，就當他順手要甩上車門時，想起早上的意外他特意放輕了動作把車門關上。

 

「又變回Bucky了。」看著少年小心翼翼關車門的動作，Bucky若有所思地望著店裡頭的正在和店員解釋款式的Joseph；他沒追問耳機怎麼壞的，Joseph是個挺溫柔的孩子，沒看他弄壞過什麼東西，鞋子也是，Steve要求Joseph要愛惜他自己的物品，儘管他們經濟上不虞匱乏。

 

「太好了，我明天拿去給他！」坐回車裡的少年把信用卡遞回給他，「這⋯⋯可以和老爸保密嗎？」

 

「當然。」重新回到車流之間，Bucky試著繼續探問，「所以怎麼弄壞的？你踩到了？」

 

「Potts女士要我去找Parker處理騷動，你知道的，Parker耳機音量太大了，可能沒辦法區分重低音和震動，總之，我拉開了他的耳機想喊他，可能是因為我沒遇過這種情況比較緊張，有點太用力了。」Joseph有些尷尬地解釋著：「我不是覺得我有四倍力量什麼的，但我算是⋯⋯有點傷到Peter了？」

 

「關於這件事，我相信你很鄭重地跟他道過歉了。」也試著讓自己別反應過度的Bucky輕道：「我很訝異你沒有先告訴我你弄傷別人的事。」

 

「我不確定那真的和我有關，也許是翻滾的長桌什麼的⋯⋯」覺得自己聽起來像在辯解的金髮少年趕忙解釋：「Peter說是我弄出來的，我立刻就道歉了，但是我只是很難想像我能傷到蜘蛛人。」

 

Bucky反問：「我沒聽錯吧？難道你覺得很得意嗎？」

 

「不是！」趕緊否認的Joseph拉緊了胸前的安全帶，「——我沒有，Bucky，我只是覺得很困惑。」

 

「很好，保持這種困惑。」再次將車停下的他試著讓自己看起來嚴肅一些，「我不會和Steve提耳機的事，但關於Peter的事我希望你一五一十地告訴他，並且保持你現在的態度，不要聽起來太輕率，你知道Steve對於輕率的態度有多麼不認同。」

 

下車去拿預定的披薩，Bucky轉身在馬路上招了一台計程車請對方把多餘的披薩送去復仇者大樓，被認出來以後又客氣地在對方遞來的紙上簽名。

 

等到他重回車上的時候，少年有些猶豫地看了他幾眼，片刻後終於開口：「⋯⋯爸？」

 

回望向Joseph，Bucky無奈地笑了，「дорогая，又怎麼了？」

 

轉過身把他方才沒注意就扯掉的裝備遞到Bucky的眼前，「安全帶⋯⋯」

 

「好吧，Joseph，明天的時候我們讓Banner博士替你再檢查，但我不希望你——」把安全帶往椅背後頭一丟，「——期待太高，總之先這樣好嗎？Steve明天去演講，他會帶你去找Tony看結果。」

 

「我很喜歡特工的課程，我也知道之前那些話很傷人，爸，我很抱歉——」

 

「我知道，你已經道過歉啦。」騰出一手揉亂少年的金髮，冬兵用單手控制著方向盤，朝著曼哈頓大橋的方向前進，「現在當個乖孩子，打電話給Steve告訴他我們十分鐘以內到家。」

 

***

 

十四年前他們找到Joseph的科學機構位於保加利亞、希臘和土耳其交界一帶。

 

他們一開始以為是Hydra的某種研究機構，但是實際搜索以後並沒有發現具體與Hydra有關的跡象，當他們進入機構的時候，所有機構相關的人員都消失不見，只留下了水槽裡的孩子，不能責怪Tony以及當時的聯合政府安全理事會希望復仇者摧毀水槽，畢竟這種明擺著像陷阱的設置，很自然就會認為不是水槽有詐，就是孩子可能是某種怪物。

 

但是Vision掃瞄過水槽中並無爆破裝置、水中的營養液也大致無害，而他在旁人能夠阻止前就率先動手先將孩子從水裡撈了出來，去除呼吸裝置後，接觸在空氣中的孩子開始自主呼吸，也因而可說Joseph是他帶到這個世上的，對此復仇者開的玩笑沒有少過，譬如老是偷在他背後叫他「媽咪」。

 

他不介意，他不知道Joseph有沒有因此對他產生銘印效應，但他肯定他從第一天起就把Joseph視若己出，但孩子跟著他一起學習清理槍械甚至能夠有模有樣玩刀時，他確實地感受到為人父的驕傲，外人眼中不免會覺得給孩子玩槍太危險了，但Bucky知道唯有讓孩子從小熟悉它們，危險才會降至最低。

 

「妳知道的，我從來不希望他有超能力，四倍力量、四倍速度都不需要。」當那些數據同步傳進他的Starkphone裡，Bucky向身旁的Natalia輕聲開口：「如果我沒有掉下火車，也許我也會有一個孩子。」

 

「是啊，說得好像五零年代你能夠和隊長生出一個似的。」紅髮女人向他眨了眨眼，拉緊了機首的操作桿，讓整架飛行器在機構的廢墟之上漂浮，尋找更好的空間準備降落，「⋯⋯你從沒打算和他說？」

 

「當然沒有，有什麼好說的？Peggy那麼漂亮優雅，我至今依然認為她最適合Steve，從頭到腳。」等待飛行器降落的同時，他掛著微笑，「但在這一切發生以後，我沒想過，就算科技如此先進，如果Bruce告訴我他們可以替我和Steve弄個孩子出來我也不意外⋯⋯真正讓我意外的是我能夠擁有這個機會照顧一條生命讓他成長——」

 

「而你做得非常好，James，真的。」停妥飛行器的黑寡婦站起身，走到他的身邊。

 

「⋯⋯這花了我十四年才想透徹，我真的覺得很不可思議。」冬兵從開啟的艙門往外走去，手上舉著他最愛的不鏽鋼底把P226R手槍，「我想剛當上新手爸爸以及一連串而來照顧孩子的事的確轉移了我的注意力，而後我完全被馴養了，孩子、家庭、當然還有Steve，那些事磨去了我的判斷力。」

 

「一般來說，我們稱呼你口中的那些事叫幸福。」一樣舉著手槍走出來的Natasha飛快地檢視過可視範圍，「我覺得十四年來沒有人回來過這裡，轟炸也執行得很徹底。」

 

「就是因為沒有人回來過這裡，所以我才需要回來。」Bucky依然用左手舉著槍，仔細地繞過當初的入口，確認過的確與黑寡婦判斷一致空無一人後，他才收起了火器，蹲下身揭開了底上的碎片，「答案永遠就在問題發生之處，如果不是Hydra製作Steve Rogers的複製人，還有誰會想要這麼做？」


	5. Learn from Our History

冬兵將他的Starkphone收進口袋裡。

 

Joseph最新的數據和Bruce Banner捎來的意見他都看完了也和他想得差不多，Joseph的超能力正像雨後新芽冒出頭，血清改良的基因指標開始在Joseph身上浮現；與Steve不同之處在於孩子的發育尚不完全，所以血清效果並不顯著，Bruce認為也許血清會有一天達到與Steve一樣的水準，但他有更不樂觀的推測，而冬兵不意外這種推測存在。

 

「無止盡強化導致失控？」黑寡婦蹙眉，「發育過後難道血清不會停在和隊長一樣的程度？」

 

「我不知道，但我有想過。」他沒有那麼好的生物學，但他會算數，「如果算成是十四歲開始發育至十八歲左右發育結束，假設他現在達到Steve能力的五分之一，以這種速度，十六歲他差不多就會和Steve擁有一樣的強度，後面兩年是未知數。」他不喜歡自己的推算，但是他們都看出來孩子的超能力發展速度非常得快，三天從無到有，誰知道後面會發展成什麼樣子？

 

「Banner的解決方案，我知道你不喜歡，但客觀來說，James——」

 

「——沒有人可以把我的孩子冰起來。」把手裡這處機構某項設備一部分的殘骸丟到一邊，冬兵側首看向身旁的紅髮女子，「連一個字都不能提，Natalia。」Bruce認為對孩子造成傷害最低的做法，就是在失控以前將他冰起維持生命跡象，直到血清無效化的配方找出來為止，「這不會是唯一的解答，我是來找答案的，妳可以幫我忙，但不要說服我接受。」

 

「我仍然在幫你，James，你只是必須通盤考量。」黑寡婦盯著地上的設備，她當初並未到現場，但她在紐約看過現場重建的立體影像，他們可以排除復仇者內部作案，Bruce從未把他的研究領域延伸到複製人，而Tony專長當然也不在此，再者Tony能夠打造的工廠也不會如此粗糙，「最後下令轟炸的是聯合政府安理會，考慮過美國軍方嗎？」

 

「他們是我的頭號嫌疑犯。」冬兵繞過一片焦黑的建築，這處本來是水槽所在，雖然過了十四年，一切對他而言還歷歷在目，「打造超級士兵複製人可以做什麼？如果運用、訓練得宜，他們可以執行暗殺任務，可以通過安全檢查機制潛入甚至摧毀復仇者⋯⋯一隊超級士兵可以拿下不少敵對軍隊，但是軍事任務使用機械士兵比起一整隊的美國隊長更有用，超級士兵是人，還是會疲倦。」

 

「這麼說來鎖定內部犯案就沒必要了，我們都知道誰最會做機器人傀儡。」黑寡婦走近水槽，「JARVIS，掃描零件來源。」她低下頭檢視人工智慧掃瞄過後回傳的資訊：「所有零件均無進出口資訊，原產地不明，和十四年前一樣，如果當年有什麼資訊，立體影像應該都掃描存檔了。」

 

「我想要找的是當年沒有存檔的東西。」轟炸過後的現場並沒有存檔，如果下令轟炸之人與主持機構者相同，那麼他們想要摧毀的東西，會暴露出他們的行蹤，「轟炸的目標是水槽，這很合理，水槽下方是整套系統主機，後續復仇者運用這套系統主機的資訊監控世界各地，尋找雷同活動以防範這項明顯僅是原型的技術被重製，但如果他們只要原型呢？」

 

「你說他們只想讓你和隊長擁有一個獨生子？」黑寡婦半是消遣半是思索地走到只剩殘骸的水槽前，下一刻冬兵就翻身進到水槽原處，檢視著水槽與電腦連接之處，「為什麼不多複製幾個Steve Rogers？」

 

「妳很喜歡Steve Rogers嗎？」抬起頭的Bucky Barnes無奈地揚起嘴角，「他可以很麻煩*。」

 

「他是你的麻煩。」黑寡婦取笑著眼前的人，「你知道的，字面上的意思*。」

 

「謝謝妳。」低下頭從主機當中抽出一條管線，冬兵檢視上頭的標誌，「他們希望讓這個原型在水槽中成長到成年，這是我們的推論，現場的數據也支持，但我們並不知道在那之後他們打算怎麼做，我們一直預計他們的動機為惡，若是動機不明，所有我們的盟友都有可能主持這個機構。」

 

「鎖定在能夠取得美國隊長基因的機構，不是我們所有盟友都有能力取得，還有技術進行複製人的動作。」把答案鎖定在盟友當中再排列，「我們的盟友如果不是為惡，他們不需要私下進行。」

 

「誰會想要複製美國隊長但是不想要美國隊長知道？」Bucky繼續分解著手上的銅管，「我不知道⋯⋯所有想要複製美國隊長的人都不會想要Steve知道，難道他會贊同？」看了一眼銅管裡的符號，Bucky嘆了口氣，然後用Starkphone拍了一張照片傳回紐約，接著他把銅管拋給了黑寡婦，「我們得回去，如果這個機構的主持人知道血清效果真的可以複製，他們現在能夠取得的對象已經上升為兩個了。」

 

黑寡婦低頭看了一眼上頭的符號，「⋯⋯神盾局。」

 

「Coulson欠我一個很好的解釋。」Bucky取回銅管，大步跟著紅髮女子走向他們的交通工具，「複製美國隊長能夠怎麼樣？拯救世界？」

 

「你確定他知情？」黑寡婦坐上駕駛座，「他也可能被蒙在鼓裡。」

 

「如果他知情，那至少我知道今天去哪裡找他，他從來不會錯過隊長的歷史講座。」抬手啟動他座位上的螢幕，雙目圓睜瞪著他的Tony Stark正拿著他傳回去的圖案等著發問，「在打開Tony的聲音以前，我想先確認一下我們的僱傭關係，我們是復仇者的人，而Tony替我們買單所有一切對吧？」

 

紅髮女人點了點頭，「是，我們不在神盾局編制裡了，追究起來Fury也不是，你不用擔心。」

 

「好，妳知道的，我還有安全帶要修。」在電腦顯示Tony的遠端控制即將完成的前一刻，冬兵伸出手打開了通訊頻道，「⋯⋯那是水槽內部的銅管，Tony，經手這個計畫的人很謹慎，沒找到不是你的錯。」

 

「當然不是我的錯，神盾局必須給我一個很好的解釋。」天才工程師看向他們，「全速回來。」

 

「四個小時後見。」轉頭望向身邊的黑寡婦，「妳覺得Rose可以把Joseph帶到哪裡藏起來嗎？」

 

***

 

美國隊長歷史講座是每個學期開學後一週內固定會舉行的活動，說穿了只是美國隊長的例行演說。

 

「爸，Bucky去哪了？」自從數據出來後Bruce的臉色變得比Hulk還難看，而Tony更是幫著一聲不吭的Steve把他趕到隔壁房間去，再出現時，Steve就擺出了那副不准他多問的嚴肅神情，他唯一敢問的只剩自己另外一個父親的下落，「⋯⋯爸？」

 

「他在回來的路上。」見到Rose走向他們，Steve伸手搭在少年的肩上，「和Rose離開好嗎？她會帶你去Thor的房間，那裡除了我和你以外沒有其他人能夠打開。」

 

「為什麼我也能打開？」他有記憶以來只見過Thor兩次，「爸？你不解釋清楚我不要走。」

 

「我會和你說清楚，但我們現在有其他事情要釐清。」試著安撫他的兒子，Steve側過首看著因應演說出席的神盾局特工們，「情況可能會惡化，我希望你到安全的地方去。」

 

「為什麼其他人不需要⋯⋯」Joseph掙脫開Rose試圖抓住他的手，力道之大讓Rose和他都愣了一下，「⋯⋯抱歉，Roxy，我不是故意的。」

 

「別擔心，不要追問了，Bucky會和你解釋的，現在先聽話離開好嗎？」紅髮少女自己也不知道詳情，但她相信自己母親的指令，「Steve是為了保護你。」

 

「保護我不受誰的攻擊？誰想要攻擊我？」這裡是學校，只有他們的朋友在這裡。

 

「任何人。」Steve低下頭，「我保證我和Bucky會向你解釋，但現在我需要你去Thor的房間。」

 

「隊長。」戴著墨鏡走過來的Phil Coulson有些拘謹地向他們開口，「Joseph。」

 

「Coulson。」一樣拘謹地和對方應對，Steve將另一手也搭上了少年的肩膀，明顯地將孩子籠罩在自己的保護範圍裡，「還是一樣全員出席。」

 

Phil微笑地看著場中的探員們，「畢竟你是我們的精神領袖，儘管你推拒了局長的職務。」

 

一樣也注視著場內特工的Steve也揚起了嘴角，「只怕我還是喜歡當軍人多過特工。」

 

像是想到什麼似的神盾局局長摘下墨鏡望向少年，「最近還好嗎？Joseph？」

 

「⋯⋯很好？」抬眼看了一下身後加重手上力道的Steve，少年不由得也拘謹了起來。

 

Coulson再次看向美國隊長，「我聽說早上Banner博士又替他檢查，有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

 

「他很好，就是例行檢查。」Steve平板地回應，望向一旁的紅髮少女，輕輕地將跟前的少年推向她，「你們兩個剛才不是還有事要做？去吧。」

 

「演說要開始了，他們不用聽嗎？」有些訝異的神盾局局長看著兩個青少年的背影，「我也沒見到Barnes中士，剛剛他還打電話問我到了沒有——」

 

「——Coulson！」打斷他的是踏著輕快的腳步直接從飛行器跳上外頭天台走進來的冬兵，對方前一秒還掛著一抹笑容，但下一秒就伸手用生化手臂拎住對方的衣領將他往後扯，臉上只剩冰冷，「你和我有一些事情得要處理。」

 

「Bucky！」伸手拉住他，Steve示意對方看向一旁端出武器對準他們的特工，「我們被包圍了。」

 

冬兵冷淡地瞥了那些他一手訓練出來的神盾局特工，「⋯⋯是嗎？我沒看出來。」下一刻他的槍口抵上了Phil Coulson的太陽穴，「你們很清楚在你們能扣下扳機前我就能殺死他，局長和我有一場談話要進行，有關十四年前神盾局在歐洲進行的祕密機構。」

 

「我不能保證我有你要的資訊，Barnes中士，尤其在你挾持我的情況下。」Phil困惑地看向一樣戒備的美國隊長，「隊長？我可以要求前情提要嗎？為什麼我會被冬兵抓住？」

 

「Coulson，先讓你的特工們退下。」Steve看了一眼一旁靠他最近的亞裔女子，「May，我們不會傷害Coulson，但你們得先把槍口移開，Bucky很討厭有人拿槍對著他。」

 

「無意冒犯，隊長，但我很討厭有人拿槍對著局長。」亞裔女子直接拒絕，槍口更進一步靠近金髮男人，「我想這個距離就連美國隊長也閃不開子彈，Barnes中士，解除武裝。」

 

「妳忘記過前一個在他身上連射三槍的人是誰。」Bucky不以為然地加重了手上對Phil喉部的箝制，「我很清楚我的伴侶承受武器攻擊的能力，你們不能真的殺死美國隊長，我卻可以真的殺死他，Melinda，我要的只是一點談話，要妳的局長解釋當年他到底在歐洲搞什麼鬼。」

 

「只要你拿著槍對著他，這場談話就沒辦法進行。」她看向金髮男人，「隊長，我要求同時解除武裝。」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」Steve轉過身，他身上沒穿著整套裝備，連盾也不在手邊，「同時解除武裝。」

 

「你相信神盾局？」本來一直用冷淡武裝的冬兵皺起眉，「Steve！這是個詐死過的男人！」

 

「同時也是一個真誠的朋友，我想他可以很好地解釋。」美國隊長嘆了口氣，伸出手握住冬兵手裡P226R的槍管，「同時解除武裝，聽我下令，一、二、三。」

 

神盾局特工撤下武器，Steve也移低了冬兵的槍口，亞裔女子雖然同時動作，但只是將準心移向冬兵。

 

「May，可以了⋯⋯」示意對方放低武器，Coulson感覺到頸口冬兵的力道漸漸放鬆，「Barnes中士？」

 

「抱歉，Coulson。」冬兵低道：「你知道我很容易為了Joseph的事反應過度，只是你這次如果真的把主意打到我的孩子頭上，那你會付出很慘痛的代價。」

 

終於被釋放的神盾局局長整理著自己的西裝，「剛才可是小黑寡婦把Joseph帶走的⋯⋯」

 

***

 

靠著感應他的手掌，Asgard王子在復仇者大樓的房間應聲開啟，上一秒還像打開寶庫一樣興奮的Joseph很快就失望地發現金髮碧眼的神祇，和另外一個他認識金髮碧眼的復仇者差不多無趣，屋內整齊簡單像是沒有人居住過一般。

 

「我可以打開Thor的房間，為什麼？我是他的教子還是什麼嗎？我還以為我的教父是Sam。」今天和Clint出任務的Falcon早上還面色凝重地來和Steve說了幾句話，「一早就沒見到Bucky，Steve也打扮得像是他已經清醒好一陣子了，我不喜歡他們明擺著有事瞞著我。」

 

「Steve說了會和你解釋，稍安勿躁。」沒真的打算安撫對方的紅髮少女看了看房裡，偌大的房間除了傢具陳設整齊之外，一點也看不出房間主人是來自高階文明的外星人。

 

「我怎麼能夠稍安勿躁？上次這樣沒見到Bucky然後Steve一臉不高興是Bucky出任務受了重傷！我討厭他們什麼事都瞞著我，我們是一家人，我是他們的兒子⋯⋯」說得自己都一臉頹喪的少年在沙發上坐了下來，「⋯⋯還有什麼好說的，我的身世根本就是最大的謎⋯⋯」

 

「他們說你是他們的兒子你就是他們的兒子，你連這件事都懷疑乾脆不要照鏡子好了。」Rose不耐地推了他一把，她在少年挪出的位置上坐了下來，「你擁有這個世上的人能夠要求最好的雙親，我是你的話不會因為這些事情對他們不滿。」

 

「小時候Tony還騙我說我是Bucky懷胎十月生的，說我應該要叫Bucky媽咪。」Joseph向後倒在椅背上，「我寧可我真的是他生的，我真的好希望我是他的孩子，我好希望我身上有一部分他的基因，而不是不知道從什麼地方撿回來的怪物。」

 

Rose偏首，「是因為在學校認識了從其他星球來的人，所以你認為自己是外星來的怪物？」

 

「某個Steve拯救的外星人吧？誰知道？也許像影集裡面演的一樣，我沒有既有形體，是不同次元的生物，然後接觸到了Steve Rogers，結果變成了一個長得像他的小孩，於是復仇者為了就近監控我，讓Steve和Bucky擔任我的雙親之類的。」把自己設想過的可能向好友傾吐，「妳知道的，他們都說科幻電影不是全部都天馬行空的，大多都有所本⋯⋯」

 

「聽起來就近監控你的Steve和Bucky人還挺好的，那麼疼愛你這個從更高次元空間來的外星生物。」紅髮少女忍不住笑著圈住了他的肩膀，「聽著，我覺得不管你是不是怪物，Bucky說你是他的兒子，那就算你沒帶著他的基因也沒差，基因不是決定親屬關係的唯一方法，他和Steve結婚了，然後領養了你，我覺得這就是他的承諾，你是他的兒子，無論你是不是他們從Asgard開宴會之後打包回來的。」

 

「Roxy⋯⋯」

 

「你的外星生物故事會跟著我一起進墳墓，別擔心。」紅髮少女撥了撥自己的瀏海，「剛才我媽還和Bucky在一起呢，所以Bucky也沒受重傷，我們就等著Steve和Bucky回來，把話說清楚就好。」

\--  
*pain in my ass...字面直譯就是⋯⋯


	6. Boarding School

面色凝重的Coulson看起來不像對這件事知情，由於Bucky本身就像化成人形的測謊機，他知道這不是個好現象，如果Coulson對神盾局這項計畫一無所知，代表知情的人要不是在全面內戰當中被擊敗，就是流亡在外，無論何者，他們無法在短時間內確認主導者，也無法迅速將可能參與之人一網打盡。

 

「我會儘快查明。」給出承諾的神盾局局長有些無奈地看了一眼美國隊長，「隊長，即便是我也不會背著你進行複製人的動作，我還以為我們一致認定這件事必然是想要複製血清的Hydra所為。」

 

「我也一直相信是Hydra所為，至今也無法排除，但是神盾局有取得基因的管道。」Steve回頭看向身後靠牆站著的Bucky，「⋯⋯Bucky？」

 

「讓他走。」如果不知道這個計畫，Coulson對他毫無作用，他眼下也煩躁到暫時無法思考，「我必須去找Fury，我想他那裡會有可能的名單。」

 

「只有Fury來找我們，我們幾乎無法主動找到他。」Coulson放下手中水杯，「確實的急切性為何？」

 

這是個不能問的問題，Steve幾乎是立刻下意識攔腰擋住了快抓狂的Bucky，「我們還在計算——」

 

「——你口中的急切性是Joseph的人身安危，他可能會——」

 

「Bucky！」從Bucky回到復仇者大樓裡喜怒無常的模樣Steve也知道Bucky有多麼痛苦，平日Bucky盡可能都將情緒維持在穩定平靜的狀態下，以前不容易，但自從Joseph來到他們的生活中，Bucky的狀況就愈來愈好，而新的檢驗結果不啻是宣告Joseph體內有顆未爆彈，不能怪Bucky耐性盡失，畢竟事關孩子的性命安危，現在的Bucky前一刻笑得愈燦爛，下一刻殘暴的程度也會增加，「Coulson會盡力去找。」

 

「Barnes中士，我能夠理解你的感受。」他看向美國隊長緊繃的手臂，知道現在多說多錯，「隊長，請Banner博士給神盾局一份數據，我們也會看神盾局有什麼方式能夠解決Joseph面臨的問題。」

 

「我很⋯⋯感激——」攔腰抱著Bucky的手沒有放開，「——讓我們獨處好嗎？」

 

「當然。」和一旁的亞裔女子點點頭，對方率先站起身走出會議室，跟著起身的神盾局局長再次看了一眼美國隊長和冬兵，「我會儘快回覆。」

 

用眼神回應的Steve很快將注意力放回冬兵身上，「要談談關於剛才你說我很能挨子彈的事嗎？」

 

「我不要和你談任何事。」斷然回拒的Bucky抽回自己的手，「在事情解決以前我不想『談』。」

 

「Bucky，你答應過我不會停止溝通。」美國隊長再次抓住他，「我們會解決這個問題，有Tony和Bruce在，沒有他們處理不了的問題，但你必須要告訴我你在想什麼，你不能夠自己處理問題，我們說好你不會再單打獨鬥，我們是一隊的，你記得嗎？」

 

Bucky皺起眉，但沒再試著掙脫，「⋯⋯我不會把他冰起來，絕不。」

 

「我也不會，你覺得我會讓這種事發生嗎？」Steve也跟著皺眉，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「我也不會讓神盾局帶走他，他不是實驗品。」Bucky看了一眼剛才Coulson離開的方向，「我不要我經歷過的任何事情發生在他身上——」

 

「——不會，我保證不會，不會有人把他冰起來，也不會有人對他做實驗，我會保護他，我們——」緊緊抓著Bucky的雙臂，「——我們會保護他。」

 

Bucky沒再說話，但是本來緊繃著的手臂慢慢鬆懈下來，包括Steve本來花費極大氣力壓制的左手。

 

「在公園長椅上，我對你說過的話，你還記得嗎？我會陪你們到最後，你和Joseph，我從不食言。」那天下大雪，公園裡沒有其他的人，Joseph被他們包上了各種保暖衣物，坐在積雪的滑梯上玩雪，他在雪中向Bucky求婚，儘管他們彼此之間不差這一句話，「我從不食言。」

 

「隊長？Barnes？借我們幾分鐘好嗎？」打開門進來的Tony Stark一臉嚴肅，「到研究室來。」

 

 

***

 

 

研究室沒有像先前一樣呈現各種Joseph的數據，大多數的螢幕都呈現黑幕，只有Banner之前的螢幕還不斷有數據在計算，Steve可以猜想Bruce是在重新驗算，而確切的數據早已定案；Bucky皺著眉環顧著周圍一切，他不常踏進研究室，也可以說他每次進來都沒好事。

 

「我們重新計算過，以最近兩次數據為基準，可以得到一個血清發展的趨勢，考量到血清中某些激素在這個年齡開始活化，應該就是超能力浮現的原因。」Bruce開始解說，並在他之前的螢幕放出一張簡單明瞭的圖表，縱軸是血清強度，而橫軸是發展時間，「十四歲兩個月是起始值，每個刻度是一個月來計算，衡量他的發育雖然會同時強化他的肌肉，但發育速度會在某個時間點追不上血清強度，舉例來說他有可能可以跳到常人八倍高度，卻無法在掉下來時自保，而事情當然還會更糟⋯⋯」折線圖很快來到了高點，「⋯⋯這個時間點是十五歲一個月，誤差值正負兩天，明後兩天再收集數據會更精確。」

 

Tony看了一眼臉色鐵青的Steve，同時注意到Bucky全身很快緊繃起來，「嘿，冰棒們，別那麼快抓狂，我們還有解決方案沒說。」

 

看向他的冬兵挑眉，「我就是為了解決發案抓狂，我看過提議——」

 

「——那些只是不成熟的草案，現在我們已經討論出完整的解決方案，而你完全不需要抓狂，因為我們知道你抓狂的點在哪裡。」Tony將螢幕上的訊息全數挪開，「我有一個血清無效化的實驗，內戰——」飛快地看了一眼Steve，他才續道：「——產物，如何摧毀美國隊長，我沒有完善它，因為沒有必要，但是我可以完善它，簡單來說，血清效果會被中和，Joseph會活下來，你們會繼續擁有他至少七十年，而且我們將有榮幸見證美國隊長沒打血清但三餐正常的版本，沒那麼壯，但肯定很健康，就是先前沒有超能力的版本，聽起來如何？」

 

率先回應的是金髮男人，「很好，我覺得這是最好的方法，如果你能夠做到——」

 

「——我當然能做到，事實上無效化血清的半成品就在這棟大樓裡。」Tony Stark轉向沒有說話的另外一位父親，「Barnes？」

 

「當然好。」抬起眼的褐髮男人臉上非常平靜，是這天他們見到冬兵以來最平靜的一刻，「最快什麼時候能夠完成？」

 

「我們再取得一次完整代謝的數據以後就可以進行，一個星期。」Bruce摘下眼鏡，「我可以和你們保證，我對無效化的做法很有信心，超級士兵血清的製作需要每個步驟都正確，但是無效化只需要逆轉其中一個環節，Erskine留下來既有的資料能夠讓我們針對強化的環節進行逆轉，他會保有沒有遺傳疾病的健康身體，但失去強化的力量。」

 

「所以⋯⋯就不會有小美國隊長了。」有些無奈地聳了聳肩，Tony看向螢幕上的成果，「可惜，雖然黑色潛行服比較好看，但我還挺想看到那孩子穿星條旗的。」

 

「我無所謂，他首先是我的兒子，即使實際上他是我的複製人，但我從未這樣看待他，他能健康活著才是我的首要考量，他已經是完美的。」美國隊長往冬兵眼底看去，「這對我們來說就夠好了。」

 

「Steve說得沒錯。」Bucky輕道，「這對我們來說就夠好了。」他放下原先抱胸的雙手，拉過一張椅子坐下，深吸了一口氣，「我知道他必然會很失落，對於失去超能力⋯⋯我們會協助他理解，無論必須要提前告訴他多少事，短時間他會不開心⋯⋯但他會看開也會認知到沒有比他健康活著更重要的事。」

 

JARVIS忽然開口：「Sir，Thor剛才降落在他的房間，是否應該要和他簡報Joseph Rogers一事？」

 

「Thor。」Tony喟然，「要他過來以前先丟個訊息，不然為什麼要建立和Asgard聯繫的管道？」

 

「JARVIS，沒有關係，Thor見過Joseph。」Steve代替鋼鐵人回應，「請Thor帶著Joseph和Rose回到交誼廳去，我們會從這裡立刻過去。」

 

但他們身後的會議室的門隨即敞開，「別擔心，我們已經過來了。」還穿著一身Asgard戎裝的金髮神祇走在兩個青少年之後，「我對復仇者大樓高度警戒表示訝異，而我這裡有兩位學生並沒有在他們應該聽課之處，Joseph，Steve之子，以及年輕的Romanoff小姐。」

 

「他們在你房裡是和高度警戒有關，方才有些衝突，而你增設的安全設施除了我以外的人無法開啟。」美國隊長站起身，走到了他的孩子之前，「所以我想讓Joseph在裡頭避難是最安全的。」

 

「多虧Thor除了高風亮節的Steve Rogers以外誰也不信。」Bruce笑著擦了擦眼鏡。

 

經歷內戰之後，Thor對於中庭一切都甚感疲憊，他將他在復仇者大樓的所有物品交由美國隊長處置，即使美國隊長當時不再待在復仇者大樓內，而連大樓的主人Tony Stark都無法破解或摧毀Thor帶來的Asgard裝置，隨裝置依附門上的魔法連Doctor Strange都無可奈何。

 

「那為什麼我可以開門？」忍不住發問的Joseph接著看見一旁的冬兵，「Bucky？」

 

「Joseph，小子，過來我這裡。」他的視線迎向走過來的少年，「我很抱歉早上沒和你說一聲就出去了，怎麼樣？還好嗎？」

 

「我擔心你又因為任務受傷了。」少年傾身向前抱住坐在椅上的冬兵，「早上重新檢查後還沒有人告訴我任何事，你知道結果了嗎？」

 

「關於這件事⋯⋯」鬆開懷抱後，Bucky看向佇立在自己之前的青少年，「我們想告訴你，關於你的超能力，Tony和Bruce做了很仔細的檢查，你的超能力和Steve的不同，而它有可能會傷害到你，我們不希望你受傷，所以我們必須終止它。」

 

少年看了一眼眼前的褐髮男人，又看了一眼一旁的美國隊長，「⋯⋯和老爸的不同？但我的超能力本來就該和他不一樣，遺傳？我不懂⋯⋯但我沒有注射過超級士兵血清啊⋯⋯」

 

Steve走了幾步來到Joseph的面前，「你剛才想知道為什麼你能夠開啟Thor的房間，原因在於你是我的複製人，Joseph，很多年前有人複製了你，我們拒絕接受摧毀命令撫養你長大，本來希望過兩年再告訴你，但我們得先說出來，因為血清並非如無法透過複製重現，而會隨著你的成長逐步呈現，問題在於血清本身不該隨著注射對象一起發育，它太過強大，終會對你造成嚴重傷害甚至是你的死亡⋯⋯」

 

「我是你的複製人。」一次消化過多訊息的少年決定先從身世開始，「呃⋯⋯所以我真的⋯⋯」望著一旁搭著他雙肩抿著唇的冬兵，「Bucky，所以我真的沒有你的⋯⋯」有些沮喪地側過首，他不能說毫無預料，「然後現在我的血清會殺死我⋯⋯終止它又是什麼意思？」

 

「Tony和Bruce認為他們可以使血清無效化，你會維持之前的樣子，不會變瘦變小。」稍稍加重手上的力量，冬兵輕道：「但你會繼續健康長大，Joseph，你知道那對我們來說有多重要，對嗎？」

 

「誰複製我出來的？」如果依照剛才所說有人想要摧毀他，人選沒剩幾個，「壞人？Hydra？」

 

「我們不知道，事情比我們當初以為得更複雜。」對於少年一臉複雜難解的神情，Bucky只能夠寬言安慰，「無論是誰幕後主謀，都不會改變你在我們心目中的地位。」  
「——難道沒有其他的可能。」少年難掩失落地開口，「我不懂——」

 

「這一時半刻你也許很難接受，但沒有比你的安全對我們而言更重要的事。」Steve低下頭，「我從來不覺得美國隊長是一個專屬於我的稱號，任何能夠代表這個精神的人都可以稱作美國隊長，我曾經想過，有一天也許我親手撫養照顧長大的孩子，也會繼承這個稱號——」

 

如果他沒有能力又怎麼能繼承美國隊長的工作？「但我可能連握住盾牌都辦不到——」

 

Bucky試著擠出微笑，「沒有一定要是超級士兵才能夠做美國隊長，美國隊長保護他的國家、守護他的人民以及美國的自由民主精神，你依然能夠成為美國隊長，你會找到一條更適合你的路。」

 

Joseph沒有立刻回答，但片刻過後他點了點頭表達理解。

 

但下一刻就打破沉默的是一旁試著理解現況的金髮神祇，在看了一旁螢幕上的訊息以及聽聞Steve一家人的對話，大致上理解現況的Thor走到了Bucky的身邊，「Barnes、Steve，吾友，雖然我理解你們的說法，也理解了Joseph的現況，但我看不出來終止血清的必要性，倘若瑕疵存在其中，我們應該修正瑕疵。」

 

「大個兒，你覺得我不睡覺沒試過鑽研瑕疵的部分嗎？」不大高興的Tony喝了一口黑咖啡，「這個血清如果這麼好修正瑕疵，大家早就破解成分讓超級士兵滿街跑了。」

 

「可曾想過尋求更先進的科技協助？」不介意Tony口氣裡的不悅，Asgard的大王子微笑，「Asgard也許能夠治療這個瑕疵，若我的理解沒有錯的話。」

 

Bruce皺起眉，「我以為眾神之父不喜歡凡人造訪Asgard？」

 

「我會去請示我父王的許可，他若是知道中庭能因此多一個出身自勇敢又高尚的家族之戰士，必不會猶豫讓Asgard的治療師們替他診斷治療，這是他與生俱來的能力，而他沒有做錯任何事，以喪失能力作為成長的代價太不合理。」Thor帶著微笑看向Steve和Bucky，「我相信眾神之父不會拒絕讓一個無辜孩子履足Asgard，你們兩位的意見如何？我能夠帶Joseph去Asgard嗎？」

 

「我能夠保住我的超能力？」Joseph試著理解Thor所說的那串宛如兩百年前的英文，「去Asgard？」

 

「你確定能夠保住他的超能力？」Bucky猶豫地看向Steve，「我對金宮沒有任何的認識，Steve？」

 

「我感謝你的好意，但是Asgard是另外一個宇宙，我們——」金髮男人猶豫地看向同為復仇者的Thor，「——Thor，你真的能夠保證可以幫助他？」

 

Thor點頭，「我並不精通於Asgard所有高深的學問，雖然戰士在Asgard最受推崇，仍有許多人志不在此，其中大醫學團是九界當中你能找到最好的治療師，他們能夠啟動靈魂熔爐，做到中庭無法做到的治療，包括讓失序的能量歸位，那正是我推測眼前Steve之子需要的協助。」

 

「爸——」

 

「——Thor，你的提議我很感激，但是——」

 

Bucky的擔憂很快被Steve打斷，「若能得到眾神之父允許，你和Asgard給予的恩情，我無以回報。」

 

「作為在末日斬殺Jörmungandr的英雄，吾友，你太客氣了。」大笑著攬過Steve的肩膀，Thor看向依然無法決定的冬兵，「Barnes，George之子，你的孩子會在我的庇護下痊癒，我給你這個承諾。」

 

「Asgard的確有我們望塵莫及的科技⋯⋯James，這段時間你不妨當作你們把Joseph送去了寄宿學校上夏季課程，他很快就能回來了。」黑寡婦拉過自己的女兒，她很清楚為人父母的焦慮，「我猜很快就能回來了，是嗎？Thor？」

 

「如果我解讀這張圖表無誤的話，這項瑕疵應能夠隨著徵狀浮現而被修正。」金髮神祇試著仔細閱讀螢幕上的數字，「當然我不能夠保證，畢竟我不是治療師，但是的確不會需要一輩子的時間，你依然會保有他的成長，不致缺席。」

 

「爸？」Joseph望向Bucky，「我可以去試試看嗎？」

 

看了一眼身旁的金髮少年，再看向雷神，Bucky頷首，「若這是最好的方案，我沒有理由拒絕。」站起身走向高大的金髮神祇，並且將金髮少年領至對方跟前，「Joseph，我希望你能好好聽Thor的話，不要在Asgard搗蛋。」

 

「我又不是Billy。」嘟囔著的少年抬起頭看向Thor，「呃⋯⋯Thor？我需要拿些什麼帶去嗎？」

 

「我原先是來尋求你父親睿智的意見，但是我想我的事情可以等待。」Thor向Steve以及Bucky點了點頭後，帶著Joseph往外頭的天台走去，「你不需要，Joseph Samuel Rogers，Asgard能夠招待每一個客人，吾友，我很遺憾沒能聽到你的演說。」

 

「下次會有機會的。」Steve攬過Bucky的肩頭，「若是你能透過Tony的設備和我們聯繫⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯當然。」雷神微笑，「Heimdallr也會在他思念你們的時候給予協助。」

 

籠罩而下，七彩炫目的彩虹橋開啟後迅速將Joseph和Thor的身影吞噬，下一刻天台原處什麼也不剩。

 

站在天台門邊的Tony又喝了一口杯裡的黑咖啡，「⋯⋯無意增加你們兩人的擔心，但那東西蓋好以來，Thor可從來沒用它跟我們聯絡過。」

 

「寄宿學校，是吧？」Steve近乎無奈地望向身邊的Bucky，「可能不到一年。」

 

「我還以為能夠打包行李或是安排時間，Asgard神族的想法難以預料。」Bucky嘆了口氣，但並不足以真的讓他放心，「你相信他，Steve，是嗎？」

 

「我相信Thor，我也相信Joseph，他在Asgard會學到不少東西。」Steve微笑，「⋯⋯像是北歐神話。」

 

「老天，Steve，我不知道你怎麼樣，但我已經開始想念他了。」

 

「我也是，Bucky，我也是⋯⋯」

 

～End


	7. Days in Asgard with Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配對是Thor/Loki為主，這是上篇。

眨眼來到仙宮的時候一切都與他想像得很不同。

 

當然，他也聽過關於諸神黃昏那件事，但那畢竟在他很小的時候就發生了，而Thor經歷過那一切還不是好端端的活著？所以一條會吞噬世界的大蛇好像也沒有聽起來那麼恐怖，至少他眼前的Asgard還是如傳說一般雄偉壯麗。

 

「Joseph，Steve之子。」他身後的神祇帶著笑意開口，「歡迎來到Asgard。」

 

他在Thor的帶領下進入皇宮，就在他以為他們要直接前去見Thor口中能治療他的治療師時，他們先進到了一處能夠俯瞰半個Asgard的宮廷廂房。

 

「我得先來和他打聲招呼，他並不喜歡我到中庭去。」Thor示意他在原地等候，而下一刻吞沒金髮王子背影的深綠色簾幔後傳來一陣劇烈聲響。

 

Joseph覺得自己應該要前去探視Thor是否一切都好，但下一刻好幾陣刺目光線在簾幔後亮起，伴隨著金髮神祇連聲致歉。

 

「你帶來了一個凡人，何不把他們全部帶上來算了？」

「⋯⋯弟弟，你必須要講點道理。」

「你以前也如此做過，母親過世的時候，那個凡人也在這裡——」

「你不需要把Jane小姐扯進來，你與我都很清楚她與母親的死並無關聯，那是敵人⋯⋯」

「我也是你的敵人，Thor Odinson。」

「你擁有許多身份，Loki，你是我的家人、我唯一的愛，其中最無關緊要的就是敵人這個身份。」

 

Joseph第一次為自己新出現的超能力感到困窘。

 

好吧！看來這就是四倍聽力必須承擔的風險，聽見別人本該私密的甜言蜜語，他有點慶幸他第一次用四倍聽力聽見的是這段宛若古典文學的對話，不過若是有什麼亙古不變之事，那大概就是愛這個字眼的使用並無宇宙差異。

 

接著的對話終於是以連四倍聽力都無法聽見的音量進行的，等到Thor再出現在他的面前時，臉上罩著容光煥發的神采，「讓我為你介紹Asgard最好的魔法師，Joseph。」

 

想也知道是誰，僅在影像記錄裡見過Loki Laufeyson的他不得不承認見到本尊的震撼不是普通的大，首先，那雙充滿惡意的眼並沒有想像中那麼邪惡，事實上那雙眼看起來非常疲憊，而Joseph不會隨意揣測對方疲憊的原因，不過當原因那麼清楚明白呈現在眼前時，連他也不能無視——「你懷孕了！」

 

「魯莽無禮，無論你哪一個父親都忘了教給你合宜的禮儀。」黑髮男人瞪著他，碧綠色的眼下有著深深的陰影，若要Joseph說，不管那個那麼大的肚子為的是什麼，帶給眼前惡作劇之神更多的會是負擔而非喜悅，「⋯⋯我要看什麼，Thor？」

 

「失控的血清，他的能力將會摧毀他。」Thor試著提供對方攙扶，但被Loki一把推開，「我相信治療師們必然能夠讓他安然度過，但你總是有更好的方法。」

 

「我的確有，但是為什麼我要治療凡人？他們是螻蟻。」往後抬高了下頷，黑髮男人倨傲地看向他，「他不是你的隊友，Thor，他只擁有一個皮囊。」

 

「這個皮囊被我的朋友們當作親生骨肉養大，你不會忘記母后如何扶養你——」

 

惡作劇之神沉下臉，「我記得非常清楚，謝謝你提醒。」

 

「你總是有更多把戲，你是她最愛的孩子，也是她最愛的學生，你有她全部的小把戲。」

 

Joseph確信自己沒錯認金髮神祇說到把戲時看了一眼那無血緣關係手足的肚子，他在內心暗自祈禱這兩位神沒有興趣和他分享那個肚子大起來的原因。

 

「我不知道我能幫他什麼。」兩肩一聳的Loki向後倚上一旁躺椅，「我沒有魔力。」

 

「但你還有魔力以外的一切。」Thor微笑，「你還有我曾經鄙棄的智識。」

 

「他可以睡在皇宮裡，在我想到怎麼做以前。」Loki看了一眼身旁的金髮男人，「治療師能夠讓他免於一死，你猜想得沒錯。」下一刻他的視線轉向了屋裡頭一直有些手足無措的金髮少年，「但卻是生不如死，而我——也的確能夠讓他長命百歲。」

 

「Loki，你需要多久的時間思索？他的雙親沒有辦法等上一生。」Thor無奈地提醒不懷好意的惡作劇之神，「中庭與我們對待時間的方式並不相同。」

 

「螻蟻。」不屑的口吻實在讓Joseph聽得有些光火，「而你把他們當成朋友，最後痛苦的只有你。」

 

「我甘之如飴，弟弟，對此，我們討論過了。」扯下肩上罩著的長袍披上對方的肩頭，「你妥善休息，我帶Joseph到宴會上去轉一圈、謁見父王，他的耳目至今沒有來斥責我，我就看作是他對這位小朋友的歡迎，而我也在期待你展現你的待客之道。」

 

「我能怎麼做？」沒好氣開口的Loki瞪著自己的兄長，「我的魔力都在護它周全——」

 

「為此我十二萬分感激你，吾愛。」吻上對方的額央，雷神輕聲安撫著眼前他的合法伴侶，「我和你一樣期待臨盆之日，帶來Asgard日後繁榮的繼承人就在這裡。」

 

「它將成為Asgard合法而且唯一的王？」像是呢喃般地問出口，Loki望向身旁的大王子，「告訴我，說出口，Thor，我想聽你親口告訴我。」

 

「我的頭生子將成為Asgard合法，而且唯一的王。」

 

***

 

他以為Loki就要臨盆了，畢竟那肚子不是普通的大，但當Thor笑著告訴他還要一整年時他整個人都傻了，只能說外星人的孕期還真長，雖然在外觀上Asgard的神族與他們並無二致，好吧，普遍高大的身材算上一個，這長得離譜的孕期又是一個。

 

「並不是，Joseph，別誤會了，Loki是寒冰巨人與Asgard神族的混血兒，神族與中庭人類的孕期是等長的，但巨人族不一樣，他們的孕期由胚胎決定，當它夠強壯了就會離開母體，為此Loki一直在用他的魔力餵食它，確保它持續成長，這是巨人族在惡劣的環境下演化出的繁衍機制，也是因此巨人族不分性別都能夠生孕的原因。」

 

Thor坐在長桌上飲酒，麥芽酒的香氣逸散在挑高的大廳中，搖晃的燭光映著屋裡穿梭的人影，Asgard雖然寒冷，但是廳裡巨大的火爐不斷被添入柴薪，讓室內空間維持在怡人的溫度。就在他想要偷喝一口烈酒的時候，Thor笑著用同色澤的蘋果汁換走了他的杯子。

 

「所以，你和Loki將會有你們兩個人的孩子。」他有點羨慕，也有點遺憾，以他們「螻蟻」的壽命長度，他大概看不到這個Asgard未來的王長大成人，「⋯⋯那感覺想必很好？」

 

「為人父的心情⋯⋯Joseph。」Thor失笑，「我和你的雙親感覺都是一樣的，期待、驕傲。」

 

「他們應該很怕養出一個怪物吧。」Joseph低下頭，「從實驗室裡救出來的實驗品。」

 

「你太看輕你的雙親了，他們歷經了人類無法想像的漫長時光，見識過不同的世界，與凡人無法想像的怪物搏鬥，我想不到任何比他們更適合撫育你的人選，況且有Steve Rogers做你的父親，你怎麼可能會成為怪物？他是我見過擁有最高尚品格之人，還有Barnes，他見識過的事物比任何人能想像得都還要殘酷，而他都撐下來了，如果你真的有什麼不可預期的能力，他也不會無法應付。」

 

Thor說的事他也懂。Joseph喝了一口蘋果汁，「我猜我只是羨慕孩子與父母之間獨有的聯繫吧。」

 

「血緣不是唯一獨有的聯繫。」Thor伸出手掌覆上他的頭頂，「就算擁有Barnes血統的人，也未必能夠像你如此肖似Barnes，這件事你隨著時間成長會慢慢發覺，為人父母留給孩子的印記總是在最料想不到的時刻展現。」

 

Joseph忍不住反問：「所以，你覺得Loki像你的雙親嗎？」

 

Thor大笑，「不像嗎？他統治九界的欲望從何而來？我的父王在像剛才那般坐在高位睥睨群雄以前，總是征戰四方讓所有人臣服於他，而我的母親，那些得理不饒人的口舌之快，還有那些敏銳洞察人心的本領，都是她留給Loki好能讓我頭疼的本領。」

 

「對你來說，那不會很怪嗎？」雖然從小就聽過Thor和他弟弟的事，但親自見識到又不一樣，「他是你的弟弟，而你——我知道你們沒有血緣關係——但是那種感覺畢竟是朝夕相處的家人，如果這冒犯到你了，我很抱歉——」

 

「——並不會，道歉是不需要的，Asgard神族的一生非常漫長。」Thor不但沒有看來被冒犯到，反而露出了謹慎的微笑，「我和Loki的相處也不完全像現在一樣，這一段時間我和他擁有了比以往更深層的交流，而我珍惜這樣的情感，他不是一個輕易讓人走進心底的人，除了我的母親，我是第二個享有這種榮耀的人，其餘的事⋯⋯」Thor望著眼前的少年，「等你遇到喜愛的人，你會自然而然明白，那並不是容易控制的情緒，縱是生命漫長如我們，也依然會在愛之前淪陷。」

 

「你覺得Loki會願意幫我嗎？」不得不說，Loki聽起來不像想幫他。

 

「他會的。」Thor的確一點也不擔心，「在那之前，你必須去上課，我不能夠讓你的父親們對你的栽培被中止。」望著聽見上課二字睜大眼的少年，雷神不由得笑了，「武術、知識都不能落下，你的早上就做這樣的安排吧，我們有藏書和優異的學者，我不能辜負你雙親的期待，你也別讓他們失望。」

 

「可是我不認得Asgard的文字——」他一直把Thor以及其他Asgard的人看作是英文很好的北歐人之類的存在，而他退一萬步來說，也認不得北歐那些有圈圈的字母，當然也不會覺得自己能認得肯定比北歐文字還要複雜的Asgard文字。

 

「這是很容易解決的事情。」Thor拍拍他的肩膀，「下午的時候你就陪著Loki，他會負責教你就連學者都不理解的事物，魔法的原理、心靈的奧妙，這些東西你能夠學起來，對於幫助你應付那些年輕的超能者很有幫助，我相信Wanda的孩子，也是你的朋友吧？」

 

「是，那是魔法嗎？Billy的能力——」

 

「權杖改造過後的力量的確可以被看作是魔法，不過你與我口中的魔法並不相同。」Thor有些為難地思考了片刻，「這也不是我的專長，但我想Loki會很樂意教導你的。」

 

一直到Joseph離開Asgard的前一刻，他都還會回想起此刻Thor信誓旦旦的模樣。

 

***

 

他不知道沒有懷孕的Loki是不是很難相處，但是懷孕的Loki，Joseph可以肯定地告訴世人，還會覺得這樣子性格的人可愛的大概只有Thor了，有時候他也不覺得Thor覺得Loki可愛，至少不是像尋常人覺得小動物可愛那種可愛。

 

當然，撇開脾氣差嘴巴壞的那一塊，Loki的確教給他不少學問，如果說早上教授他九界歷史的學者是極其無聊的話，Loki告訴他與魔法有關的內容有趣多了，而Loki病懨懨的模樣也給他對於對方一時的口舌之快更多的包容。

 

他沒忍心告訴Thor關於學者教的內容和他在學校所學天差地遠，不過在武術上Fandral的確是個很好的劍術老師，回到地球上的時候，他的西洋劍應該可以打贏不少人。

 

Heimdallr給他看了不少關於Steve和Bucky的影像，但Tony裝的那個通訊器故障了，所以他已經三個月沒能和他的雙親說上話，Bucky對他的失聯看來很困擾，Steve寬慰也沒讓Bucky放鬆，不過上一次見到他們倆在路上約會，Bucky有些勉強但至少是真切地露出的笑意，讓Joseph的自責也少了些。

 

「你比平常還不專心。」Loki不悅地揮去了眼前剛才變出來的幻象。

 

「他們有一陣子沒聽見我的消息了，我也有點想念他們。」畢竟是宇宙之遙的距離，他也沒有期待可以隔三差五就和他們說上話，只是覺得看見Bucky和Steve擔憂的神情，他也不好受。

 

「多愁善感。」不以為然的黑髮男子坐回他的長椅上，「但你要的只是幾句對話，我能辦到。」

 

「你說你沒有魔力了，我不希望你冒險。」對於孕婦——好吧，孕夫，他還是有點常識的，如果勉強懷有身孕的人做些難度太高的事，通常結果都不大好。

 

「只是你的投影，並不需要什麼魔力。」

 

Loki隨意地找出了一面鏡子，幾乎是下一刻鏡子裡就出現了他們在布魯克林的公寓，裏頭是坐在餐桌上看報紙的Steve，和罩著浴巾頂著一頭溼髮在看Starkphone的Bucky，尋常的早晨，除了Bucky站著的吧台上多了張他的照片。

 

「你可以說話，五、六分鐘吧。」當Loki將手放上他的肩頭時，他見到鏡子裡面出現了他的身影。

 

下一刻Bucky幾乎丟下手裡的Starkphone走上前來，「Joe？」

 

「哇喔，還真的可以。」有些尷尬地看著自己的身影開口，「嘿，Bucky，還有老爸，Tony設的通訊器因為不明緣故故障了，我來打聲招呼。」

 

「這——」不敢相信眼前所見的Steve也靠近屋裡的投影，伸出手觸碰卻摸不著他的Bucky困惑地看了一眼Steve，「你不在這裡。」

 

「對，我只是想和你們說兩句，事情很有進展，治療師會檢查我的情況，但在他們確定解決方法以前，Thor安排我和在地球上的時候一樣，我每天早上還是會上課和確保我的身手沒有生疏，下午和Loki一起學點什麼，其實現在也是Loki幫我和你們說上話。」

 

「Loki？」有些詫異的Steve看了一眼身邊的Bucky，「這不可能⋯⋯Joseph⋯⋯」

 

「我知道Loki因為紐約的事你不大喜歡他，但老爸，Loki其實蠻酷的，他上次試著給我看了一些幻術，和Wanda那種腦袋裡頭亂搞的不大一樣，是那種用來——」

 

Steve嚴肅地打斷他，「——Joseph，Loki在諸神黃昏的時候死了，我參與了他的葬禮，我看著那艘燃燒的小船飛出星際。」


	8. Joseph Rogers: Days in Asgard with Loki 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寄宿學校下篇／主Thorki， 提及Stucky。

Thor用盡一切方法想要讓Loki復活，若是唯有眾神之父的座騎可以直達死後世界，那他就願意盜走Sleipnir只為了直達冥界，對Thor而言，最痛苦的是Loki死後雖然得到公平的葬禮，死前一刻卻仍受眾人辱罵，認為他依舊是銀舌頭、依舊是那個渴望世界混亂的惡作劇之神，但Thor知道他早已改變。

 

冥界由Hela掌管，許久以前他曾經見過這位女神一面，她對Odin以及自己的靈魂有多渴望他也還記憶猶新，當Odin告訴他Loki的靈魂沒有出現在英靈神殿的時候，Thor知道自己必須採取行動，Loki不屬於冥界。

 

抵達冥界大廳的Thor與Hela進行了交易，他死後靈魂將交由她掌管，而他得到Loki，對Thor來說這交易並無任何不妥，如果他能夠讓Loki復活，任何代價都是值得的，他曾失去過Loki而毫無作為，這次他不會再重蹈覆轍。

 

他沒有想過的是Loki會拒絕回到Asgard。

 

「強大的Thor、萬能的Thor，我很感動你願意交易你的靈魂，但是我並不想要回到Asgard，如果可以，我寧願待在這裡，也許我有機會推翻Hela在這裡稱王，你不覺得冥王這個稱號與我相得益彰？」

 

「Loki，你阻止了諸神黃昏，你值得洗刷罪名、而你也證明你是一個更好的國王，如今機會就在眼前，你為何要推拒？」

 

「接受於我何益？於你又有何益？Thor，讓我重回Asgard只是增添你的困擾，你最後會後悔，你會希望你從沒這麼做過。」Loki的魂魄忽明忽滅，所有在冥界大廳裡的一切看起來都不真切，「我在這裡感到平靜。」

 

「我也會給你平靜，Loki，事實上我會給你所有一切，只要是你想要的。」Thor試著不去看一旁得意地笑著的Hela，「哪怕是王座。」

 

「別輕易給予承諾，哥哥，你願意給我你心愛的中庭嗎？」那抹像是Loki的幻影消失在原處，下一刻又在他的背後冒出來，「如果我要你珍愛的夥伴死去，要你珍愛的凡人們死去，你還能答應嗎？」

 

Thor望著幻影，「我承諾給予你一切，你可以試著去傷害他們、殺死他們，而我也會為了保護他們而戰，你能夠做任何你想做的事。」

 

「騙子！你說給我想要的一切，但其實你不會讓我如願－－你說給我王座，但你會隨時干涉我的統治－－」

 

「Loki－－」Thor害怕幻影會因此消失，伸出手試著想要拉住其實空無一物的位置，而旁觀的Hela不由得笑出聲來，她的笑聲迴盪在空曠的冥界大廳之中，滿意地看著Thor對於不斷消失浮現的幻影束手無策。

 

但下一刻Hela的笑聲嘎然而止，轉過頭的Thor看見蒼白的Loki不知何時出現在Hela身後，手裡握著那把隨他陪葬的匕首，從後捅進她的體內。

 

很快抽回匕首的Loki冷眼看著倒在地上掙扎的冥界女神，「妳該好好練習幻術，這種程度的幻影大概也只能拿來騙騙Thor。」

 

「弟弟！」走上前的Thor望著極度蒼白的Loki，當他碰到對方臉頰的瞬間，那冰冷的溫度提醒著他對方仍舊是一縷亡魂。

 

「我必須要告訴你多少次我不是你的弟弟。」打斷對方示好的動作，Loki退了一步，「你現在可以自由離開，Thor，死後也保有你的靈魂。」

 

「你當真想要留下來做冥界的統治者－－」

 

Loki嗤之以鼻，「Hela並沒有死去，她很快就會復原了，這不過是讓她暫時安靜一段時間。」

 

「你必須和我一起離開。」Thor再次抓住對方的雙臂，「回到Asgard。」

 

「說得好像我很想回去。」Loki眨了眨眼，「面對無論幻影或是我，你都無法說出一個夠好的原因，Thor，失去我並沒有讓你成長。」

 

Asgard的金髮王子決定低頭懇求，「我希望你回來，Loki，我需要你。」

 

「你以為你需要我，但你並不需要，事實已經證明、你也已經證明，你即將並且一定會接任Odin成為九界的守護者，你能勝任。」Loki凝視著眼前的雷神，「畢竟我做了錯誤的決定，而你拯救了世界。」

 

「因為有你的協助，我才能拯救世界。」Thor低下頭，「Loki，你值得一個全新的開始。」

 

「喔？這又是誰決定的？」忍不住開口嘲諷的惡作劇之神退了一步，「就算我想要重新開始，作為神族我的軀體已經消失了，你眼前只是一抹幽魂。」

 

「你比我更清楚如何取回你的軀體。」Thor困惑地望著退後的Loki，「Hela想要混淆我來騙取我的靈魂，但我不懂，Loki，弟弟，你為什麼推拒我？」

 

「因為我沒有聽見我需要回去的理由，論輔佐，你會有很多賢臣協助你，你還有那些你珍視的凡人與你一起維護九界平衡，你有Sif、你的凡人女友，你很快樂，Thor Odinson，是時候讓我離開了。」

 

「我想要的不是Sif或是Jane，Loki。」Thor伸出手再次握住Loki的肩膀，「我以為我早就告訴過你，我要的是你。」

 

Loki低聲輕道：「……危險而且魯莽的選擇。」

 

Thor忍不住笑了，「的確，但我想這是一個我能夠承受的風險。」

 

***

 

「所以你沒有死。」

 

和老爸以及Bucky通話的時候，Loki作勢要他帶過這個話題，他只好胡扯了一堆是Loki留下的紀錄之類的鬼話，但他可以確信Bucky和老爸都對他的說法抱持懷疑，下次Thor勢必會被他們追問詳情。

 

話說回來，既然Loki回來了，Thor也證明他是協助結束諸神黃昏的功臣，為什麼不把這個好消息昭告天下，Fandral也托他問候過Loki和Loki肚子裡的孩子，代表Thor和Loki的結合也不是什麼祕密，為什麼需要瞞著他的父親們和中庭的復仇者們？

 

「我沒有必要事事和你們稟報。」Loki翻了一頁手裡的讀物，「你應該已經學到了我們是如何被中庭的人類當作神祇崇拜，你有見過神祇和人類交代他們下落嗎？你們只需要畏懼我就夠了。」

 

「你應該也記得中庭的人們說你生了八腳馬這件事吧？」忍不住消遣他的老師，但下一刻就被對方用書背狠狠地拍了後腦門懲戒，「很痛欸！又不是我寫的，你去打維京人啊。」

 

「以訛傳訛，無知的人類。」Loki不以為然地皺眉，「只懂得用有限的知識去觀測其他世界的事。」

 

「Tony和Bruce可不是只有有限的知識，他們很聰明。」就當他為中庭的復仇者們澄清時，罩著長袍的Thor大步從門口的那頭走了過來，「Thor！」

 

「Joseph Samuel Rogers。」雷神親暱地勒住他的頸項用手揉了揉他的頭頂，「治療師要我來轉達一個好消息，在Loki決定好時間以後，我們將展開對你的治療，Asgard最好的魔法師會改變你的型態，讓你的肉體能夠承受你的血清。」

 

看向從未向他提及此事的Loki，Joseph有些敬畏地開口，「你真的可以做到？」

 

「有適當的道具我的確可以。」Loki垂首繼續看著手裡的書，彷彿書比外在的一切更為迷人，「但是人類無法即刻習慣你的改變，你必須要在這裡待到符合你的外貌的時間到來。」闔起手上的書，惡作劇之神看向眼前的金髮少年，「在你的軀體成熟以前，沒有人能估算你最終會以怎麼樣的姿態呈現，代表沒有人知道你需要在Asgard待上多長的時間。」

 

有些困擾地看了一下Thor，再看了一眼Loki，「……總不會得待上十年吧？」

 

「我們並不知道，Joseph。」Thor為難地回望著他，「以你父親的年紀估算，也許最終形態會落在人類二十五歲左右，但你未必需要待到二十五歲，也許二十歲就－－」

 

「－－二十歲也要六年！」Joseph忍不住打斷了Thor，但很快注意到自己失禮之處，他補上道歉：「抱歉，我知道這已經是你們能夠做到最好的方式能夠讓我保住性命，我不該這麼說。」

 

「你回到中庭也不會引發什麼實質的威脅。」Loki放下手中的書，「只是你會變得比現在更為接近Steve Rogers，而你周遭的人會對你的改變難以接受，此外，你並不會造成任何的問題。」

 

「也就是我會嚇到不少人，但那就是全部了。」聽起來還好，Joseph低下頭思考了片刻，「不知道外表長大了，Bucky和老爸會不會讓我跟去出任務？」

 

無奈地笑出聲的金髮神祇拍了拍他的肩頭，「Joseph，在你準備好以前，復仇者們，哪怕是Tony－－都有足夠的良知不讓你踏上危險的區域。」

 

「其實待上一兩年也無妨，這樣也許我有機會看見未來Asgard的小王子。」蹲下身看著Loki的肚子，他其實還蠻期待見到Loki和Thor的孩子，雷神的外貌無庸置疑地迷人，但他也無法否認，Loki其實也有同等俊美的外貌，只是他的五官清癯冷峻顯得難以接近。

 

Loki冷淡回應，「見到又如何？他能記事以前你就消逝了。」

 

「我是個很好的保姆！我會替鄰居看小孩！」

 

雷神愉快地攬過他的肩頭，「哈哈！我相信你會是很好的保姆和玩伴，Joseph Rogers。」

 

***

 

在Asgard生活的這段時間，他從未見過Loki像紐約之戰那般邪惡瘋狂，Loki最多會對晚餐的菜色尖酸刻薄一番，再來就是抱怨Thor所到之處的噪音與喧囂，但多數時候Loki就和其他神族別無兩樣。

 

「你其實不難相處。」Loki要替他施法的前一日，Joseph有感而發地開口，「而且，我能想像⋯⋯你會是個非常出色的母親。」

 

惡作劇之神沒看向他，「你應該沒有期待我感謝你的讚美吧。」

 

「你沒有什麼奇怪的地方，當然肚子裡的小王子是另外一回事。」經過這段時間他和Loki的相處，說他膽大包天吧，他自認跟Loki已經熟到百無禁忌了，「不過考量到你的體質，所以懷孕也不算是怪事⋯⋯你和把紐約搞得天翻地覆的那個人不像。」

 

「『那個人』就是我。」Loki停下腳步，難得正眼看著他，「你不應該失去對我的恐懼。」

 

「我對敵人戒備，但我不會對他們感到畏懼。」他話才說完，Loki的大掌就欺上他的頸項單手把他高舉在空中，「——咳咳——放手——」

 

幾乎是立刻鬆手的黑髮神祇低下頭看著摔落在地上的他，「很好，那就對我戒備。」

 

「我不懂⋯⋯咳⋯⋯難道你很喜歡別人把你當成敵人嗎？」脖子上的力道大得嚇人，他要是沒能掙脫開而Loki再多掐個幾分鐘，他知道自己真的會死，「你明明可以和所有人和平相處。」

 

「我曾經熱衷於扮演這裡的一員，但我已經厭倦了。」Loki移開視線，「我並不想要和中庭有任何瓜葛，也不想像Thor一樣因為一點點風吹草動就趕去拯救九界，選擇一條與Thor不一樣的道路但不與他為敵是我如今的目標。」轉身走了幾步又停住等他站起來的神祇掀了掀眼簾，「幫助你是我不願意與Thor為敵，並不是因為我樂在其中。」

 

「⋯⋯我不能夠對你戒備。」重新站起來的金髮少年緩緩啟唇，「我不能把性命交給我的敵人。」

 

「在Thor的監視之下，你很安全。」Loki抬起頭，看著飛過他們頭頂的烏鴉，「或該說在Asgard裡，你很安全，如果日後你與我在不同的所在相見，我仍然是你的敵人。」

 

 

那是Loki治療他以前最後和他說的話。

 

他一直對此感到困惑，因為儘管Loki要他提防自己，Loki實際上從來無意傷害他，當他回到地球上時，他忍不住將這件事告訴Bucky，Bucky聽完以後並沒有立刻回應他，過了幾日後，Bucky給了他一個推測：「Loki應該是希望你隨時都不要放低警戒，無論看來多麼無害或是己方的人，一旦發生了歧異就會造成傷害，在復仇者的行列中，這種歧異所造成的傷害可以非常巨大，更遑論是Asgard的神族。」

 

 

當Joseph從漂浮在自己上方的橘紅亮光中坐起時，Loki依舊站在他陷入沉睡前的位置——他伸長的腳之後——居高臨下探視著他。

 

倒是Thor就站在他頭部左側，訝異但歡快地迎向他的視線，「我想你過一、兩年就能夠重返中庭了。」

 

他並沒有像預期一樣成為二十五歲的美國隊長，事實上治療師們表示他大概成長了兩歲，他高了一些，也壯了一點，所以血清領先他發育速度不過是一年左右，Asgard的科技以及Loki的魔法讓他得以補上這一年時光的差距。

 

他仍舊無緣見到小王子出世。

 

在Heimdallr的領域中，前來送他的Loki肚子已經大到讓身高和Thor不相上下的Loki看起來都難以負荷的程度，雖然Loki仍舊行動如常，但Joseph確信就連Thor不時也會在Loki身後流露出擔憂的神色。

 

「作客這一年半的時間，我真的學到很多⋯⋯」儘管大多是回到地球上用不到的東西，「麥芽酒和讓人青春永駐的蘋果汁都挺不錯的，別擔心——」看了欲言又止的Thor一眼，Joseph微笑，「——我不會讓Bucky知道你讓我喝酒的，當然，最感謝的是你，九界最偉大的魔法師。」他跨了一步向前，黑髮男子的反應是皺緊眉頭，沒顧對方低落的意願，Joseph趨前隔著肚子裡的小王子給了Loki一個擁抱，「⋯⋯別擔心，這不代表我忘記你叮嚀的——保持戒備。」

 

 

而就在他重回有雙親的陪伴的家中約莫半年的時間，Thor來訪了，跟著他一起前來的不是他的伴侶，Thor已於某次在復仇者的聚會中公開Loki是他的伴侶並懷有身孕一事，與他前來並非Loki，儘管那男孩有著Loki的黑髮和Loki的綠色眼睛。Joseph皺起眉，他不該是小王子——小王子不可能已經有十歲大！

 

 

「Joseph Samuel Rogers。」穿著格紋襯衫和牛仔長褲的Thor微笑著開口：「這是Ymir，我的頭生子。」

 

 

 

\--

Ymir（不是進擊的巨人那個XD），是北歐神話裡的第一個巨人，他的身體髮膚形塑了地球的一切之類的（很抱歉我的西洋文學概論大部分都還給教授了，沒空回去翻書，然後Wiki的字太⋯⋯多）

Loki去坐月子啦（？

本來這個故事要走很陰暗的路線，大概是Loki其實沒有真的完全從冥界回來（還得要回去之類的），他也無法生育小孩，只是唬爛Thor的，然後他把自己全部的魔力轉化成一個孩子（就是Kid Loki），讓Kid Loki留在Thor的身邊陪伴Thor之類的故事⋯⋯但我想幹嘛沒事如此虐，所以就讓他生個孩子當個壞脾氣的媽媽就算了。

無論如何，這是一篇錘基生子文，還蠻高興我寫完了。


	9. Glad Tidings 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這個故事是關於Steve & Bucky合作釐清Loki近十年來在地球上的陰謀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊提及Thorki

＊提及錘基

＊是一個盾冬研究Loki在中庭陰謀的故事

 

「你知道總有一個人要去問Thor為什麼會在這裡，Steve，而且還帶著他剛出生半年的兒子。」Bucky鮮少用如此家庭主婦的口吻向坐在一旁看報紙的Steve說話，首先他們不是一般的伴侶，他們算是超級英雄伴侶，這代表他們主要的工作會是打擊犯罪，所以他們的日常並不會太日常，不是那種每天都能朝九晚五然後七點共進晚餐的家庭，像現在一家週末早上端坐在餐桌上的時間也非常態。

 

之所以迫使Bucky做出像個主婦一邊烤麵包一邊要另一半去刺探鄰居八卦舉動的原因，是住進他們家對門的北歐神祇，那個一個禮拜前忽然帶著看起來有十歲但實際上僅有六個月大的孩子出現的Thor，有孩子沒有問題，先不提六個月大的孩子怎麼會看起來十歲，拋下仙宮不住未免太奇怪，雖然Thor本來就不是個很愛解釋瑣事的神，但就像沒事一樣住到布魯克林來，誰不會想追問？

 

「我相信今天要去當保姆的Joseph會替我們問出原因來。」Steve連視線都沒有從報紙上移開，但下一刻彷彿能夠感知到Bucky投來冰冷視線的他補上一句：「Buck，只要Loki不在，而這個迷你版的完全受到他另一位父親的控制時，我不會去擔心太多。」

 

「他什麼時候買了對門？」Bucky根本沒印象對門出售了，不過他們也不怎麼敦親睦鄰，除了樓下在神盾局裡工作的那對駭客夫婦外。

 

「對門一直沒有人。」Steve收起報紙，喝了一口咖啡，「如果你想知道的話，自從Sharon搬走以後，對門一直都沒有搬進任何人，我以為那是神盾局名下的產業。」

 

「對門有住過人啊。」Joseph有些困惑地看向在餐桌兩側的父親們，「小時候我常常去和對門的Anna和Elsa一起玩。」這下換成Bucky和Steve瞪大了眼看向他，「你們不認識嗎？就是Brunnhilde夫人和他的兩個女兒啊？」

 

「肯定有問題。」Bucky拿出Starkphone，動手試著鍵入這個姓氏。

 

「她們和我一起在公園玩的時候你並不覺得有問題啊。」不知道為什麼曾經面對面接觸過的人Bucky也會起疑心，「你不記得了嗎？」

 

「Anna和Elsa，讓我猜猜，Elsa是姐姐有一頭金髮，妹妹Anna，褐髮，古靈精怪？」Bucky一邊將這個姓氏鍵入他的Starkphone裡頭，「今天值班的是Friday⋯⋯她不大喜歡我，Steve，你能讓Friday替你查Brunnhilde這個姓氏嗎？我總覺得我在哪裡聽過這個名字。」

 

「我記得她是Doctor Strange的一個同伴？」Steve不大能確定，但是還是伸手打開了自己那隻Starkphone，「呃⋯⋯Friday？這裡是隊長，我能請妳查詢三百八十五號柯林頓街，布魯克林，四樓R，對，查詢屋主，姓氏是Brunnhilde。」

 

「為什麼Friday不喜歡你？」金髮少年偏首看向褐髮男人，「她以前常常陪我玩。」

 

「因為我說過她有戀父情結。」Bucky隨口解釋，事實上他的原文是Tony Stark到底有多變態才會想到把自己內心脆弱不堪的那塊自戀心理做成了一個有戀父情結的女孩，不過隨著時間發展，如今Friday也與時俱進變成了一個少女，不變的是她還記著他說過的這句評論。

 

覺得自己也有點戀父情結的Joseph摸了摸自己的鼻子沒接話，「你怎麼知道Elsa和Anna的事？如果你連她們住在對門都不知道的話——」

 

「那是以前一部很紅的卡通。」Bucky回答以後對上了自家兒子困惑的表情，有些無奈地他聳肩笑了一下，「我跟Steve很喜歡看卡通電影，舊習慣，我們覺得只有卡通還保有我們的價值觀，偶而躲回去重溫一下舊時代的美好，你知道的，沒有外星人戰爭。」

 

很快Steve的Starkphone就響了起來，視訊的那端浮現的是看來一臉古怪的Doctor Strange，「隊長。」

 

「喔，Vincent，沒想到你會致電過來，我還以為——」過去的經驗讓他以為如果奇異醫生想要和任何復仇者接觸，他會用元神出竅的方式來辦到，「——沒事，就是想問問關於Brunnhilde夫人的事。」

 

「Brunnhilde？Asgard的Brunnhilde？」對方沒等他確認，逕自說了下去，「她和我合作的時候化名叫做Sian Bowen，若是你要問她職責為何，那麼我得要先確認你對北歐神話的了解。」

 

「我閱讀過新舊埃達，主要的北歐神話。」Steve在剛醒來知道這個世界真的存在有Thor這號人物以後惡補了北歐神話故事，「為什麼問？」

 

「她是著名的女武神之首，我相信你並不陌生？與你沉入大海的飛行器同名。」面無表情的奇異醫生緩道：「而在諸神黃昏之後，我認為她應該隨著其他神祇轉生到了地球上，今年最多應該十歲。」

 

在一旁聽見他們對談的Joseph不由得想起Ymir外貌看起來也大概十歲左右。

 

「所以她不可能是我的鄰居。」通訊另一端的奇異醫生點了點頭，並且切斷了通訊，望著暗掉的螢幕，Steve蹙起眉，「Friday，這是妳能找到跟Brunnhilde有關的唯一線索嗎？房租、擔保人、仲介都沒有任何相關的資料？」

 

「隊長，自Carter探員搬出去以後，該單位一直沒有人承租，房東身分確認過了，Loren Olson，是專攻公司併購法的律師，現任承租人是Jake Olson，他的兄長——」

 

「現任承租人不是Thor嗎？」Steve打斷人工智慧，「他不是用Donald Blake這個名字？」

 

「不是，現任承租人是Jake Olson，碼頭工人。」

 

人工智慧很快地進入他們家的通訊，遠端讀取了客廳的液晶螢幕，傳送出任何與Jake Olson的紀錄，包括他過去是個有案在身的犯罪者等等，實話是這種身分根本不可能承租得了這個地段的房屋，而Steve也嗅到這其中屬於惡作劇的氣息。

 

「這一切應該是Loki捏造的。」Steve望向沒回應的Joseph，「把他的兄長說成一無是處的罪犯，很像他的風格，謝謝妳，Friday，非常高興和妳合作，替我問候Potts小姐與Stark。」

 

「為您服務是我的榮幸，隊長。」

 

 

走到重新關上的電視螢幕之前，Bucky看了一眼窗外，幾隻鴿子停在他們的逃生梯上，「我對Brunnhilde夫人以及她的兩個女兒毫無印象，即使Joseph說我曾經與她們正面接觸過。」

 

「如果是Loki的魔法，憑他的本事，他要不讓也在現場的你見到她們且只展現給Joseph看，我想是辦得到的。」Steve沉聲開口：「這段時間我們一直都以為他死了，或是他重生了，Thor並沒有告訴我們他其實到了冥界去把Loki帶了回來，在Asgard而且無人看守的情況下，Loki可以到地球上來做任何他想做的事，以前Heimdallr看不到他離開，現在當然還是看不到。」

 

「現在Heimdallr不會去看Loki在做什麼。」Joseph插嘴道，而他的雙親用難以置信的神情看向他，「他現在是Thor的伴侶，不是什麼需要監視之人。」

 

「無論他是不是Thor的伴侶，他都需要被監視。」Steve搖了搖頭，「他不一定是打著壞主意跑來地球上，但是他的主意就算立意良善，對身為螻蟻的我們來說也未必是好事，他上次也是想來解放我們。」

 

「也有可能他只是無聊來玩。」忍不住又幫Loki說話的青少年再次迎上雙親訝異的眼神，「我畢竟給他教了十八個月，我能讀那個恐怖的文字還得歸功於他，而且他也讓我喝他的蘋果汁，就是那顆他們每個人都吃好能青春永駐的金蘋果。」

 

為了讓Joseph的肉體不因逗留在Asgard的時光中老去好符合他改造過的年齡，金蘋果對Joseph而言是必要的，Loki和Thor，就如同Odin一般，反倒是對留住韶光的神物沒什麼興趣，Thor幾乎不大吃那顆蘋果，而Loki總是愛吃不吃，大概五千年的生命很漫長，就算是神也會厭倦年華正盛的外貌。

 

「聽著，我想這些話你們可能會以為他洗腦我了還是什麼——」Joseph往後靠上椅背，「Loki是個很酷的傢伙，懷孕是一個，他真的知道不少東西，雖然我想你們也都知道那些事，不過Loki對於世界樹的運行、九界的情勢都很了解。」

 

「他曾經當過不短時間的Odin，他當然清楚。」Steve嘆了口氣，「我不介意你對Loki有好感，Thor和他的事，我們一直也弄不清楚他們到底是憎恨對方還是深愛對方，但是Loki不是個很正常的傢伙，他也許這一陣子循規蹈矩，過一陣子他受不了Thor了，也許又要大鬧一番。」

 

Joseph忍不住反駁，「短時間不必擔心——他有好一陣子不能大鬧一番了。」

 

Bucky無奈地介入有些槓上了的父子倆之間，「好吧，Loki的瘋狂粉絲，你要不要解釋一下？」

 

「Ymir差不多吸光了他的魔力，他現在連維持凡人的身軀都辦不到，所以才會在Asgard休養。」沒真的和Thor確定過真實原因，他也是等著今天過去才要確認，「他對Thor的感情⋯⋯可能我們看起來覺得很古怪，但是Thor很滿意他們現在的關係，他說這是他從中庭電影裡學到的智慧⋯⋯什麼親近你的朋友，要更親近你的敵人？」

 

他的兩位父親看向彼此，陷入沉思的Bucky猶豫片刻後擠出一部片名：「慾望街車？」

 

Steve側過頭，「不是，應該是更經典的，教父？」

 

「反正Thor說Loki是好人，我相信他。」皺著眉替自己做了結論，Joseph低下頭去看自己的Starkphone，沒有再和坐在對面的Steve眼神接觸，也挪了下肩膀把Bucky擱在上頭的手弄掉，「我想Brunnhilde夫人以及她的兩個女兒就算是Loki弄出來的，也只是個無傷大雅的把戲。」

 

「дорогая⋯⋯」

 

「我們相信你的判斷，只是Loki是個很聰明的人——神，若是和他下棋，他會因為你每一著而看到不同將死你的棋步，他們說我是胸懷大志的人，但比起Loki，我只算得上是歌舞表演的猴子。」Steve接收到Bucky示意要他儘快和Joseph停戰的眼神，「不過你說得對，他治好了你、教給你很多知識，你可能因此能夠在新星軍團裡當翻譯官，甚至為我的好友生下了繼承人，的確——」

 

望著停下來的Steve，Bucky皺緊眉，「的確，我們應該假設Loki真的改過遷善了——」

 

「——但他怎麼可能改過遷善，他是邪神——」

 

「你偽造文書，難道你不是罪犯嗎？」忍不住回嘴的Joseph站起身，「我先過去Thor那裡。」

 

甩門離開的少年，身影消失在重新闔上的鐵門之後。

 

 

Bucky煩躁地把對方沒吃完的早午餐餐盤疊在自己的之上，「你就順著他的意思，幾秒鐘一句話的時間不要當美國隊長很困難嗎？」

 

「他都和你學了什麼你沒注意到嗎？」Steve忍不住語帶尖銳地提醒Bucky，「他說我是罪犯。」

 

「你怎麼都得忍下來！」Bucky把盤子往水槽裡一放，「因為你真的是。」

 

「你照三餐提醒我，Bucky，想忘也很難。」Steve嘆了口氣，「我沒有執著要當美國隊長，但是Bucky，難道你真的覺得Loki能夠改過？」

 

「James Buchanan Barnes中士是我認識最勇敢的人，他會坦然面對他的過錯——儘管那是在洗腦下犯下的過錯——法官、陪審團諸位，我會陪同他彌補——」

 

「好好好，我懂了，好嗎？」望著用他說過的話來反擊他的Bucky，「可沒人洗腦Loki。」

 

「你應該相信他一次。」Bucky轉過身走向Steve Rogers，伸手取走對方前方的空盤，但反被對方握住手腕，「怎麼？生你氣的人在對門，我不需要你哄我。」

 

「你也生我的氣，每次我和Joe吵架你都生我的氣，你得公平一點Bucky，偶而該站在我這裡。」

 

「耶——」揮了揮手狀似在搖旗一般的冬日戰士皮笑肉不笑地看著和自己兒子吃醋的美國隊長，「美國隊長萬歲，Team Steve萬歲——」甩開對方握著的手，「——成熟點，Steve Grant Rogers，跟一個十六歲的青少年計較，你比他年長一百歲。」

 

 

***

 

 

「爸爸，教我！」維持霜巨人外貌藍色皮膚紅眼睛的男孩調皮地遞給Thor一本書。

 

「我看看。」接過書從善如流瀏覽的雷神偏首想了片刻，「這是關於魔法的書，你想學魔法嗎？」

 

「想，但Loki說這裡頭的內容要等到長大了以後才能學。」明顯地覺得自己夠大的孩子轉過頭看向屋裡的另外一個人，「Joseph，你喜歡魔法嗎？」

 

兩肩一聳，少年低下頭望向站在自己眼前的Ymir，他忍不住盯著那雙紅眼睛，「呃，算是喜歡吧。」

 

「Loki是這個宇宙最厲害的魔法師，你知道嗎？」Ymir接回自己父親遞過來的巨書，抱著書一把坐在地上將書打了開來，「他說這裡面所有的內容他都知道，他要我長大學起來以後才可以回去見他。」

 

「我想以你長大的速度，你很快就會全部都學起來了。」留下男孩自己抱著魔法書坐在客廳裡，Joseph跟著Thor往廚房走去的腳步，「Thor？我可以問你關於Ymir的事嗎？」

 

「當然，怎麼了？」打開冰箱取出一瓶啤酒的金髮神祇面露微笑，「要問他怎麼長得那麼快？」

 

「我想是Loki的本領吧？所以小孩才在他的身體裡待這麼久⋯⋯」

 

「可以說是，但也不完全是。」Asgard的大王子將啤酒瓶蓋往桌沿輕輕一敲，「以Loki的情況來看，當年他被留在Asgard的原因是因為他早產了，所以他顯得比一般霜巨人都來得嬌小，為了不要讓Ymir產生一樣的情況，他的確是將孩子留得久了一些，另外——」喝了一口啤酒的Thor無奈地挑了挑眉，「他失去了他的魔力，他把孩子取出來以後沒有多久就陷入沉睡。」

 

「像Odin一樣？」他還以為只有眾神之父有這個需求，「我不懂，他也可以進入那種冬眠期？」

 

「他可以，但就和眾神之父一樣，無人知曉他何時醒來，而眾神之父⋯⋯」Thor把啤酒一飲而盡，「覺得Loki再也不會醒來了，第一次流放後他並沒有妥善照顧自己，仗恃且揮霍他身為神族的能力，耗損太多，從冥府找回來的身軀也殘破不堪，現在只能等他醒來或讓他轉世，後者，他會失去所有記憶。」

 

「那⋯⋯」

 

「無論如何，我只好預先來做點準備，這裡不大，但是是他在中庭一手打造的住處。」Thor又打開冰箱，裡頭整齊陳列著食品與蔬果，「我們會在這裡等候命運三女神給他的判決。」


	10. Glad Tidings下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊提及Thorki。

無論Loki的瘋狂計畫是什麼，他們目前什麼也沒掌握到，Bucky雖然聽了許多Joseph所說與Loki有關的故事，但是他仍舊會因想起邪神曾經在他家門前不寒而慄，Loki對Joseph說的話一點也不假，永遠不該對你的敵人失去戒備，尤其是這些死而復生或雖死猶生的神。

 

下午兩點左右，人在紐約下城兜風的Bucky接到了Joseph的電話，「我在附近，怎麼了？」

 

「嘿，Bucky！我們想在你們家做科學計畫，你介意嗎？」聲音的主人是Wanda的孩子，Billy，「大概就是我、Teddy、Tom還有Kate和Rose。」

 

沒聽說這種又跨年級再跨課程的科學計畫，Bucky走神回想了一下他和Steve的存款夠不夠重新裝潢，然後試著盡量讓自己聽起來不會太像Steve Rogers的口氣開口道：「當然好，但是你得答應我別把房子拆了好嗎？如果想要吃什麼，都讓Joseph處理。」

 

但回應的人是Joseph，「⋯⋯呃，爸？我要他們改去別的地方了，我們可能在學院裡頭做，Maria要過去一趟，她會開飛行器順道載我們。」

 

「好吧，那你回家吃飯吧？」才把車在超市外頭停好，Bucky等著電話那頭沉默不吭氣的少年回應，「如果你們另外有計畫當然無所謂。」

 

「嗯，我們是打算一起吃點東西。」電話那頭少年聽來如釋重負，「十點以前我會回來。」

 

「好，那到時候見。」結束通話坐在車裡的冬兵眼神複雜地看著暗掉的Starkphone，小孩長大的感覺這半年來格外明顯，Joseph去Asgard以前還保有一點孩子氣，但回來以後轉瞬變成十六歲的準成年人，和朋友一起的時間當然多過跟家人一起，Bucky能理解，雖然過了很久，他還是記得自己十六歲有多喜歡在街上和朋友們一起消磨時間，或是和Steve待在一起什麼都不做，同時對自己的家人不理不睬。

 

把剛熄火的引擎又點燃，他掉過頭，往布魯克林的方向駛去，掠過平時彎回家的路口，他繼續一路向南，開進了離家不遠的綠蔭公墓，繞著墓園裡的道路，最後他把車在一個彎道邊停下，大步走進了林立的墓碑間，他在兩座比鄰的墓碑前停下，兩座墓碑的左右各有一座小天使雕像，其他同年代的墓碑大多沒有那麼華麗的裝飾。

 

第一次見到這個墓碑的時候他一邊躲著Steve和Sam一邊在剷除緊跟著他不放的Hydra餘孽，一邊還要處理自己混亂的記憶好弄懂自己的真實身分，他依循著JamesBarnes的身世找到這裡來，他的雙親就埋骨在此，沉睡在六呎之下。

 

每次他見到墓碑上有一塊位置刻著James Barnes的名字時他的心底都會揪成一團，根據Scott，Rebecca的兒子所言，他的雙親把那面屬於他英勇捐軀的國旗和榮譽勳章一起帶進了墓裡，Barnes家的成員從來也不去特區為James Barnes掃墓，對他們來說，James Barnes就在這裡，和以他為榮的雙親葬在一起。

 

「你不說一聲自己來掃墓？」

 

沒轉過頭，Bucky伸出手搭著他母親的墓碑，「只是臨時起意過來一趟。」

 

「Joe要和他的朋友們一起，我還在等著你打電話來問我晚上要不要約個會什麼的。」Steve Rogers看著Bucky的背影，「既然你不主動約我，只好換我來約你了。」

 

「你提早回來了。」他還以為Steve會在特區耗到晚上，「想吃什麼？」

 

「只有我們，何不去吃點高價位的餐點？我想偶而用美國隊長的臉去高級餐廳插個隊不過份？」

 

「先說好，不要日本料理。」

 

 

***

 

 

「你爸和你媽在布魯克林的三星餐廳被拍到了。」Kate把Starkphone貼到他眼前，「看。」

 

視線沒辦法聚焦的Joseph皺著眉，「有本事妳到Bucky面前再說一次。」

 

「這則推特上寫說：美國隊長經過餐廳外頭，同為布魯克林的居民，我堅持將訂位讓給他們，希望他們享受這頓晚餐。」Kate收起電話，「爸媽感情這麼好，你夾在中間不彆扭嗎？」

 

「不彆扭，他們一直感情那麼好。」Joseph牽起Ymir的手走出電梯，恢復Asgard神族外貌的小男孩由於身分加上可愛的臉蛋，吸引了周圍所有人的目光，「他們的感情很深厚，撇開認識一百年以上這件事，他們是青梅竹馬、摯友，曾經為敵，後來轉為戀人和伴侶，兩個沒有血緣關係的人能夠擁有的關係他們全都經歷過，如果真的要說有什麼感覺，我只能說我很羨慕他們。」

 

「另一則推特上說他剛剛替美國隊長結帳，在離開餐廳一小時車程以後才敢炫耀，怕被隊長婉拒追出來退款，老天，隊長的狂熱粉絲還真不少。」Billy邊說邊蹲坐在Ymir之前，「小子，你爸是Thor對吧？我也會弄點閃電什麼的，想看嗎？」

 

Ymir握緊了Joseph的手，沒有回答。

 

「我猜這是不想的意思。」Rose隔著一點距離打量著Loki的縮小版，「還不如給他看點幻術。」

 

「我真羨慕你，有機會我也想去一趟Asgard。」Billy向後身了伸懶腰，「Teddy，你變成綠色的讓他瞧瞧，我聽說這小子的媽不大喜歡Hulk。」

 

「嚇哭小孩有什麼樂趣？」瞪了自己愛開玩笑的男朋友一眼，Teddy Altman走到Ymir的另一側，「Thor說他如果情緒失控的話魔力也會跟著失控，到時候變成霜巨人誰也沒辦法靠近，還是讓他保持心情愉快比較好。」

 

「你們誰都別煩他，真不知道你們跟過來湊什麼熱鬧。」Thor今天到復仇者大樓把Ymir交給他，說有急事請他代為看管Ymir不巧被這些損友撞見，Thor說他很快就回來，不過眼看快要九點了，若是不能在十點以前回家，他得要有很好的理由Steve才不會罰他禁足半年。

 

「真的不趁機把他拆開來檢查一下？」Tom朝著另一頭的實驗室看了一眼，「搞不好這孩子就是Loki。」

 

「是啊，以為把自己縮小了大家就會放低戒心！Thor搞不好是複製的——」

 

「複製的那個早就被大力士給毀了。」Rose打斷猩紅女巫那兩個沒事喜歡胡言亂語的兒子，作為唯一真正知曉Joseph身世的人⋯⋯看了一眼正盯著她看的男孩，Rose心忖⋯⋯應該是在場唯一一個知道Joseph是隊長複製人的『人』，她不希望Joseph又重新開始為這件事苦惱。

 

「Ymir聽得懂英文，你們這些失禮的人。」Joseph蹙起眉，一臉不認同地掃了他的兩位青梅竹馬一眼，接著垂首對上男孩那雙碧綠色的眼，「Ymir，Thor有告訴你他什麼時候回來嗎？」

 

「很快。」小王子似乎也對自己父親不在附近而深感其擾，「我想要Loki，Joseph，我們可以去Loki的房間找他嗎？」

 

「只怕我們現在不在Asgard，沒有辦法想去就去。」Joseph試著解釋，不過男孩仍舊歪著頭回望他，「⋯⋯不然，你有什麼其他管道可以找到Loki嗎？」

 

Ymir指著另外一側的深色玻璃，上頭正映出他們一行人的身影。

 

「我沒有魔法，Ymir，我們沒有Loki那種魔法。」看了一眼在場另一個稱得上會魔法的Billy，「就算是Billy也不知道怎麼打開中庭和Asgard之間的通訊。」

 

「⋯⋯你們一大群人待在這裡做什麼？」從遠處走過來的金髮少女看來有些困惑，「出任務？」

 

「Cassie，這是Thor的兒子。」Joseph有些緊張地向對方笑了笑，雙手搭在男孩的肩上，「Ymir，這位是Cassie，Cassie Lang，她的父親是蟻人。」一邊介紹，Joseph不由得擔心地看著Ymir，不知道他有沒有從Loki那裡學到那個稱呼人類的詞彙，畢竟Scott Lang的確是以螞蟻大小的姿態在拯救世界，「我們在想辦法聯絡上Thor。」

 

值得慶幸的是小男孩似乎對Cassandra Lang也很有好感，一瞬也不瞬地盯著她漂亮的藍眼睛。

 

「Asgard的通訊器前兩天修好了， Thor把Asgard那一側的情況和Tony解釋過了，他們修正了雙方之間的問題，我不清楚那裡的情況，但我想你們可以去試試看打個長途電話去給Thor。」向一旁的Rose以及Kate點點頭，Cassie Lang轉身繼續往原先的方向離開。

 

好笑地看著目送Cassie離開的Joseph，Rose清了清喉嚨，「嘿，聽見了嗎？我們去打長途電話吧。」

 

Tom無奈地撥了撥他的銀色瀏海，飛快地移動到Joseph跟前拍了兩下他的臉又回到原位，「Joseph！」

 

「喔，對，長途電話。」終於回神的Joseph在死黨們的取笑中看向握著自己手的Ymir，「抱歉，讓我們來試試看能不能找到你爸爸吧？或是眾神之父之類的。」想像了一下眾神之父接電話的樣子，Joseph就一身冷汗，「算了，還是祈禱是Volstagg或是Fandral接起來吧。」

 

「Franklin和Valeria不在附近吧？」Billy不怎麼喜歡這個Tony Stark偏愛的三人組，「我怕我會吐。」

 

Teddy為這句發言嘆了口氣，「你太戲劇化了。」

 

「你是Steve那一邊的吧？你明明知道Stark和Richards家——」

 

「內戰結束了，Billy。」用警告口吻打斷死黨的Joseph看了一眼手錶，「我們得在半個小時內找到Thor，然後再找個人願意用飛行器或是遠端傳輸的方式把我丟回布魯克林。」

 

 

***

 

 

他們走進那座為了和Asgard聯繫特別興建的通訊塔內，Tony正站在那台修好了的通訊器前。

 

當Ymir進入到億萬富翁視線範圍內時，他幾乎是立刻掉頭走向他們，「Thor真的——」無法把下半段句子在未成年人面前說出口，Tony Stark困惑地看著男孩，「——好吧，的確，你長得很像你母親，我個人是蠻近距離和他相處過，你只差一對麋鹿角。」

 

「Tony，我們想和Thor聯繫。」Rose很快表明他們的來意，「你試著和Asgard的人聯絡上了嗎？」

 

「透過他們本來在中庭的避難所，算是聯絡上了吧，不過Thor不在Asgard，你們需要幫忙嗎？」很快意會過來的Tony翻了翻白眼，「我在想什麼，這麼大一個站在我面前，Loki二世，怎麼樣？你要和我一起去玩遊戲嗎？」

 

「玩遊戲？」立刻被吸引的小王子鬆開了Joseph的手，不過很快他又重拾戒備躲到了Joseph身後。

 

「雖然不是你媽的好夥伴，但我和你爸交情不錯，我是Tony Stark，跟我在一起就算你變身成納美人也沒關係。」召喚來他的金屬手套，Tony向眼前的男孩伸出手，「如何？Ymir Thorson？」

 

「Tony，他不知道什麼是納美人。」Joseph側過身看向Ymir，「他是鋼鐵人。」

 

「金屬人？」Ymir猶豫地伸出手，Tony見狀知道機不可失，向前了些許一把握住。

 

「蠻懷念的，不過你老爸的確是這樣叫我。」Tony環顧其他孩子，「好吧，復仇者二世們解散！」

 

 

其他人大多可以在宿舍過夜，有門禁的Joseph就沒這種特權了，不過比起準時回家，他更好奇Thor去了哪裡，當他的朋友們動身離開的時候，他留在原地，「Tony，你知道Thor去哪了嗎？」

 

「呃，總之，在忙。」不知怎麼解釋更好的鋼鐵人看著大約是美國隊長百分之八十濃縮版本的少年，「你不用擔心，我沒有打算睡覺，他可以跟我待在一起，我會準備床邊故事給他，你何不讓Falcon帶你回去？我猜他在值班室附近。」

 

「Steve如果看到我叫Falcon載我回去會把我禁足。」其實不想回家的Joseph猶豫地看了一眼出口，「你覺得有沒有可能⋯⋯你會需要我協助照顧Ymir之類的？」

 

「當然好，我來打電話。」讀懂青少年那一點心思的鋼鐵人微笑，「Jarvis，隊長在線上嗎？」

 

片刻過後Steve Rogers的臉浮現在通訊器的螢幕上，「Tony⋯⋯年輕人，你有要解釋為什麼現在是九點五十五分你人還在復仇者學院裡？」

 

「因為我在這裡工作？」回話的Tony稍事停歇，旋即開始連珠砲地發話：「喔，你是在和Joseph說話！我是認真的，我需要他當保姆，明天是星期六，而且Thor把小孩丟了就跑，非常沒有責任感——」

 

「——你應該要親自打給我。」Steve聽來像是在動怒的邊緣，「Thor住在我們家對面，Tony，你何不讓Joseph帶著Ymir一起回來，我們讓孩子在這裡過夜。」

 

「我這裡設備比較齊全，畢竟你應該和我想的一樣，誰知道Loki二世會發生什麼事？」低頭拍了拍男孩的肩膀，「不是你的錯，媽咪是前科犯，爸媽不是孩子能夠選的。」

 

「Thor去哪裡了？」Steve忽然意識到這件事，「Stark，你和Thor在策劃什麼我需要知道的事嗎？」

 

「我沒有和他一起策劃，但我可以告訴你他在嘗試把Loki帶到人世，不經轉世，但是得放棄他原有的軀體，如果我推測的沒錯，他現在在張羅新的軀體的道路上。」Tony邊說邊遮著小孩的耳朵，但被Ymir掙脫開，「我只是猜想，他可能在Helen和Philip Cho的研究室，前兩天他聽說了小黑寡婦的製作過程。」

 

Steve難以認同，「Natasha只是需要一個細胞，Thor需要的是奇蹟。」

 

「他會找到他所需要的奇蹟，我剛才和Asgard聯絡上了，需要的素材Thor一樣不缺，Loki的確棋高一著，要是他沒有花時間在地球上丟了這麼多麵包屑，我們的朋友可能還沒辦法想到用這個方法拯救他孩子的母親。」Tony滑動螢幕將資訊傳給Steve，「Jarvis現在正進到Philips的電腦裡，證實了我的推論，不過既然Thor不希望我們知情，畢竟我們也不算對Loki多友善，我打算裝不知情。」

 

「Loki知道他自己的軀體不堪使用，但他還是要生這個傢伙出來，他對王位的執念真是驚人。」Steve以指挪動著Tony傳來的資訊，轉過身向後喊了Bucky的名字，「Bucky，有Brunnhilde的消息了。」

 

困惑地望著Tony和自己父親對話的Joseph，忍不住走到螢幕旁仔細閱讀Tony傳出去的訊息。

 

Tony決定好心地簡報給少年聽，「Loki既要保有他的記憶卻又需要轉世後的軀體，所以他的軀體轉世了，但是靈魂用了過去Asgard神族舊有的部分繼續和Thor在Asgard生活，現在他把靈魂放在這裡，只要用轉世的軀體打造出新的身體就可以重新活蹦亂跳繼續作惡了。」

 

「靈魂？」

 

「他們的孩子雖然會比人類的小孩大，但這麼大也太奇特了。」Tony又拍了拍男孩的頭頂，但被男孩煩悶地撥開，「Joseph，你眼前的這位是Loki Laufeyson和在他整套魔法保護之下改變了外貌的Ymir Thorson。」


	11. Semper fidelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve吃醋三部曲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有Frank Castle的出場，因為Tom Hardy說他想演，我忍不住就開了有他的腦洞⋯⋯

從小到大，Bucky都有一些朋友是Steve很不喜歡的，那並不是誰的錯，譬如說很久以前在街頭有個男孩子，不是惡霸，沒打過Steve，和Bucky一起在碼頭做事。說起來Steve完全沒有理由不喜歡對方，對方甚至有次還把一個和Steve打起來的傢伙打個半死，算是救了Steve一命，但若是Steve當時不要他停下的話，他可能會真的把那個小混混活活打死，對方並不像Bucky一樣只是把人打跑。

 

Steve感謝對方救他，但無法原諒對方認為唯有打死一個人才能遏阻暴行再發生。

 

有趣的是，1935年的那個男孩叫做Frank，正確地說叫做Francis，Francis Conti，義大利裔，現在這個Bucky的朋友，也叫做Francis，本名是Francis Castiglione，西西里島移民後裔，也是義大利裔，但為人所知的是他後來改用的名字，Frank Castle，他與Frank一起合作過多次，Frank和當年那個男孩一樣都不是壞人，卻與好人也相去甚遠。

 

而Bucky對此一點問題也沒有，他不在乎所謂的好人或是壞人，在單打獨鬥一陣子以後，Bucky改為Fury做事，那些地下活動也不算是完全合法，這些活動也成為Steve在內戰中與Tony衝突的原因之一，於是Steve並不訝異冬兵對於Frank遊走在灰色地帶的做法毫不介意。

 

現在比起過去和平許多，雖然還是有壞人作惡，但是至少內戰和外星大戰都成了過去。

 

Frank也該相信那些必須要死的壞人已不存在了，可是Frank依然故我，凡有人作惡，在Frank眼底就沒有改過遷善的可能，許多壞人的確如此，就像他隔壁的鄰居，最近從Asgard的神族轉化成了人類，因為不願意去向眾神之父低頭，他沒有神族的肉體，就只是一個普通的人類。

 

Steve很清楚，Loki Laufeyson就算轉生為人也不可能普通，Loki仍會持續為惡，只是現在忙著照顧孩子沒空作亂而已。

 

對於尋常那些黑幫匪徒，蹲苦牢其實就足夠了，Frank不這麼想，他總說：「如果你有罪，你就該死。」

 

「你爸去哪？」Steve一起床就發現他的青少年兒子正抱著隔壁變回正常大小的三歲男孩玩耍，但他的伴侶不知所蹤，「我沒看到他留字條。」

 

「因為他沒有留字條。」把Ymir一把扛在肩頭的Joseph無奈地看向自家老爸，「你知道他不告訴你他去哪裡的時候，他通常只去一個地方。」或是說⋯⋯只和某個人去了別的地方。

 

Frank。Steve想著就蹙起眉，難怪昨天他夢到了當年碼頭上那個他實在無法喜歡的男孩。

 

「Frank叔叔拿了這些來。」Joseph用沒抱孩子的左手往後頭一比，Steve注意到餐桌上擺著兩把磨去註冊號碼的槍枝，「我拆開來了，裡面的膛線我也檢查過，暫時沒有什麼想法，所以我拿Starkphone拍下來，已經在復仇者那裡比對，結果隨時會出來，然後Frank叔叔要我替他向你打聲招呼。」

 

又是這樣登堂入室，也許半夜才剛殺了兩個黑幫混混⋯⋯Frank Castle因為他的功績贏得Steve的尊重，但也因為他的行事作風，Steve永遠無法真正打從心底接受他。

 

「另外，Bucky說他等等就回來，他們這次只是去打靶，沒有要到大煙山露營，要你不用太擔心。」Bucky把馬尾紮起來的時候，還被一旁的Frank嘲笑那髮型太娘娘腔，要不是不想吵醒整棟樓的鄰居，他不懷疑Bucky當下的表情應該是想在Frank身上轟兩個窟窿出來。

 

有時候Joseph也搞不太懂Frank和Bucky的友誼，但是就和Steve有他的朋友像Thor和Falcon，Bucky當然也有比較合得來的人，除了Clint和Natasha，Frank也算得上是一個能和Bucky談得來的人，不過有一次Bucky居然和Frank跑去山裡過著原始人生活，失蹤了兩天兩夜，也難怪Steve會不爽。

 

Frank和Bucky的確有些共通語言，譬如說他們都是狙擊好手，Steve不大使用武器，槍也一直稱不上是Steve的好朋友，所以當Bucky看見好槍就像是看見珍寶一般眼睛發亮的時候，Steve沒有對等的興奮當然會讓Bucky另外尋找能夠分享這個嗜好的夥伴——Joseph，或者是Frank。

 

他自己是早早就答應了要替Loki和Thor照顧Ymir一個早上，只好略過打靶行程。

 

「他們在附近的靶場？」套上皮外套的Steve一邊將Starkphone放進口袋，一邊套上鞋。

 

Joseph嘆了口氣，「我不知道，而且你不是應該別去比較好？你又不喜歡Frank。」

 

「他們去了皇后區？」Steve簡直難以置信，「打個靶，他需要到皇后區去？」

 

Steve的語氣說得好像皇后區在火星，「也沒有那麼遠，爸，就在隔壁而已。」但回應Joseph的是大門關上的聲音，「⋯⋯看來只剩我和你了，小王子，你要來點什麼好吃的？」男孩用力地握著他的手臂，而Joseph微笑地將手臂舉高，低下頭和男孩相視而笑，「我小時候也很常和Steve還有Bucky這樣玩，看來我和你一樣，都是幸運的小子。」

 

Frank方才離開前直直地望著Ymir，雖然口口聲聲說著這是外星人小鬼，但是Bucky拍拍他的肩膀，而Frank沒有拒絕的態度，證實了Frank多少是想起了死去的兒子。

 

Joseph不由得猜想了下，不知道是不是每個人都像Steve一樣是個愛吃醋的伴侶？

 

***

 

Bucky交朋友時從不預想太多，從小他就有各式各樣的朋友，有的他視作一生的至交，就像Steve，以及其他隨著他被Hydra冷凍起來洗腦成為殺手後隨時光逝去的人，這些人擁有讓他佩服敬畏的特質，這些特質贏得他的景仰，贏得他的景仰後，贏得對方的友情便成為他的榮幸；當然，生命中必然還有很多點頭之交。

 

很久以前，在他某次為追查Hydra餘孽潛入一間受Hydra控制的俱樂部時，遇上單槍匹馬來剷除黑幫的Frank，Frank當時看到他的手臂，直接將他當成了退役軍人，「特種部隊對吧？我看過不少你們這種傢伙，但像你這麼頑強的不容易，你讓他們改造了你的手？阿富汗還是伊拉克？」

 

他本來無意和偶然遇到的人攀談，就算對方並不是Hydra的特工，當時的冬兵並不算是個能夠閒話家常的人，他的記憶還殘破不堪，情緒也沒有穩定到足以表達完整的喜怒哀樂。

 

「私人雇傭兵？黑水？」

 

他事後也很訝異，因為其實Frank並不是個多話的人，但那天卻是Frank一直主動攀談，若不是煩悶想讓他閉上嘴，冬兵也不會回答，「納粹德國。」

 

「你不像美國隊長，孩子。」外貌的確看起來比他年長的Frank反倒被他的答案逗笑了，「我說真的，你服役的部隊是——」

 

「不是只有美國隊長從二戰存活到現在。」他隨口回的一句話卻演變成他日後被美國隊長找到的原因，Frank和Fury保有聯繫，當Frank和Fury交流他無意說出口的這句話時，Fury很自然就掌控到了他的行蹤。

 

儘管如此，後來再在任務上與Frank合作的時候，他覺得Frank很好相處，沉默寡言把任務完成，絕無廢話。

 

就和現在一樣，他們打靶的地點在皇后區Frank的一處安全屋，Frank問他要不要打靶，他正好手癢，一路車上他們都沒閒話家常，既然說要打靶，閒聊就不在他們的行事曆上。

 

一輪結束，移向前的時候Bucky對Frank失準的幾槍挑了挑眉，沒做評論。

 

「幹嘛？小子，你有話想說？」

 

「我比你大至少五十歲。」每次被Frank叫小子的時候他都忍不住失笑，「沒有，你有傷還沒痊癒？」

 

「多多少少。」不以為然的黑髮男人瞪著靶紙，「你保有水準，變成家庭主夫並沒有軟化你。」

 

「我不是家庭主夫。」一邊反駁一邊拆解自己的長槍，「我剛剛在做早餐，就跟世上大多數的人類一樣，我需要進食。」

 

「你在做早餐給你的兩個漂亮男孩吃。」男人也拆起他的槍，「我一直認為和美國隊長一起生活會使你變得軟弱，很高興看到你仍然保持警覺。」

 

「Frank，Steve和我還是有在出任務，沒有什麼變軟弱的問題。」事過境遷這麼久了，他也早就習慣現在的生活，「但的確我不再是在陰影下生活的殺手了，這樣如果是軟弱的一種，我不否認。」

 

收起自己的工具，黑髮男人又問：「所以，Rogers都好嗎？」

 

「很好，依然為了維持世界與宇宙的和平努力。」Bucky環顧四周，「那麼Cole小姐都好嗎？」

 

「我不知道，我並沒有和她保持聯繫。」黑髮男人抽下一邊的毛巾擦拭著自己手上的槍油，又把毛巾丟給Bucky，「我打算出城一趟，沒有計畫回來，其他安全屋時間到了就解約，這裡我會保留下來。」

 

「你要出城？」這麼模糊的說法從來不是好事，「Frank，現在復仇者們已經不會追著你跑了。」

 

「我只是不想騙自己，還有別的地方更需要我。」黑髮男人兩肩一聳，「我不像你，Barnes，你證明了你是個可以和別人一起生活共組家庭的那種人，我不是。」眼神宛如無波古井的Frank Castle望著雙手抱胸隨時準備反駁他的Bucky Barnes，「我曾經是，但我不再是了，我連跟自己生活都辦不到。」

 

「那Max三世呢？」忠心耿耿的洛威納犬一直是男人的好朋友，「你要拋下牠？」

 

「你們公寓可以養狗嗎？牠小時候你也訓練過牠，你算是牠半個父親——」Frank話語一頓，向後瞥了一眼，「Rogers，門沒鎖，你隨意。」

 

走進來的Steve臉色平靜，「Frank⋯⋯Bucky。」

 

「你實在不必上演這齣捉拿逃妻，只是和他聊聊而已。」Frank並非調侃的語氣比起其他人更令Bucky困窘，「自從大煙山以後你神經繃太緊了，隊長。」

 

「沒有什麼捉拿逃妻，我只是有事要找Bucky。」不過剛才門外聽到的事足以讓Steve改變話題，「Frank，以朋友一場，我還是希望你留在紐約，而以復仇者負責人的角色來看，我也希望你留在紐約。」

 

「在你鼻子底下給你監視？」Frank挑了挑眉，「還真是謝了。」

 

「你走了誰教Joseph打獵？」沒與Steve視線交會，Bucky擦了擦自己一樣沾有槍油的手，「而且，不行，我們大樓有過協議不能養狗，更別說洛威納犬。」

 

「Barnes，我試過了，和平盛世不適合我。」Frank往桌邊一靠，「也許打仗也不適合我。」

 

「那不是真的，Frank。」Steve嘆了口氣，「你為國家做了很多事，波灣、摩加迪休⋯⋯」

 

「但我還是搞砸了，隊長。」黑髮男人搖首，「如果內戰讓我學到什麼，那會是：我不是個好人我很清楚，我唯一能做只有盡可能去做正確的事，這點我會謹記在心。」

 

Bucky把更髒的毛巾丟還給男人，同時開口：「Semper fidelis*。」

 

回望向褐髮男人，Frank點了點頭，「Semper fidelis。」

 

 

在告別前，Steve比照Bucky的方式給了對方一個擁抱，「你還會夢到Maria和孩子們嗎？」

 

男人聳了聳肩，「也許會，也許不會，就和你夢到Carter的頻率一樣。」

 

 

***

 

回程的路上Steve開車，Bucky坐在副駕駛座上，看起來若有所思。

 

「Bucky，無論你在想什麼，你都可以和我說，記得嗎？」

 

冬兵時期留給James Barnes的一些空白，雖然大多數的記憶Bucky都找了回來，卻有些片段永遠遺失了，熟知醫理的人告訴他那些記憶再也回不來，因為他的腦部在以冬兵生活的七十年間承受了太多的傷害，有些深沉無法割捨的情感只稍星星之火就能燎原，像是他對Steve的情感；但他和Steve成長期間有過那麼多朝夕相處的細節，卻將永遠缺漏。

 

Banner曾要他別對自己太過嚴苛，畢竟就算是一個普通地活到二十八歲的男人，也不會記得二十八年間所有點點滴滴，Steve不同，血清強化了他的智能，包括他的記憶，於是Steve不時會說一些很久遠的故事給他聽，讓現在一樣有血清作用的他重新將那些掉落的拼圖拼回。

 

除了拼回他的記憶，有些時候Bucky最讓Steve害怕的，是他決定某些事他並不需要和Steve分享。

 

對此在Bucky和Steve之間當然有過不少爭執，即使是最好的朋友與無話不談的伴侶，彼此間仍舊會有祕密，但是Steve Rogers——在最黑暗的日子裡依然保有最光明磊落作風的這位超級英雄——的陰暗面，就在於他不希望Bucky有祕密，這是他對Bucky的佔有慾，但也是他對他們感情的信心。

 

只要Bucky願意告訴他，他沒有不能夠接受的事，他不能夠接受的事，只有Bucky有事不告訴他。

 

Bucky有的時候會寧可自己解決：追兵、夢魘和缺失的記憶，從過去而來的追兵他能自己處理，無辜枉死在手下的人形成的夢魘他能自己承擔，缺失的記憶他可以忍受這種間歇性的空白，而對Steve而言，這些事也都是他的事，他不希望也不願意Bucky自己面對。

 

「我並不軟弱，Steve。」給了Steve一個無關的回答，他轉過頭望著Steve，「我不軟弱。」

 

「你不軟弱。」美國隊長趁著紅燈空檔認真地回應，「但你不告訴我會讓我害怕，Bucky。」

 

「你什麼都不怕。」Bucky不以為然地笑了，「Steve，你沒有害怕的事。」

 

「你明知道我害怕失去你，失去我們現有的一切，我也害怕失去這份和平。」小動亂不斷，但是沒有戰爭，承平時代連制裁者Frank Castle都要求去，「我害怕失去Joseph。」

 

「但你隨時都準備好為我們復仇。」Bucky又調轉視線回到窗外，「我不軟弱，Steve，可是我已經被馴化，我覺得和平年代很好，我覺得我的生活很好，偶而抱怨一些瑣碎的事情，星期五一起看電影很好，挑選一部我們永遠看不完的經典影片，開一瓶你我都在沉睡時釀成的酒，所有一切都很好——」

 

「——因為所有一切就是那麼好。」Steve不懂Bucky的困擾是什麼，「我們很好。」

 

「如果有一天一切不再那麼好，如果戰爭再來，也許我這次無法存活，我已經無法作戰了。」Bucky伸手去調整冷氣的出風口，「失去Joseph和現有的一切會摧毀我，Steve，失去你也會摧毀我，我害怕我如此軟弱，我只能慶幸我沒有毀滅世界的能力。」至少不會像Wanda毀了整個世界。

 

「⋯⋯就讓我們一起保護和平吧。」Steve踩下油門，休旅車緩緩地轉過滿是塗鴉的街角，清晨的曙光落在通往柯林頓街的柏油路上，「Frank代表了一個世代的結束，我不想承認，但如果我們需要他，他隨時都會回來，在那之前，保持我們對彼此的承諾，要在一起直到最後⋯⋯」

 

\--

*Always Faithful 永保忠誠。


	12. Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Steve吃醋三部曲【中】～

Sam提議要帶Joseph來趟公路旅行，雖然目的地就在特區，不過因為Steve和Bucky在外出任務，Sam當仁不讓地接下了這個帶教子到美國藝術博物館參觀的親職工作，他向Tony借來一台拉風的跑車。坐進去的時候Joseph忍不住笑咧了嘴，因為他的教父在副駕駛座前的置物箱上放了一副雷朋墨鏡。

 

「生日快樂，小子，經過Asgard那一趟，我有點算不太出來你現在到底幾歲。」

 

「還是十六歲，我去了兩年，最後老了兩歲。」高興地把墨鏡戴上，Joseph從後照鏡裡打量了一下自己，「太酷了，我早就想要一副這樣的墨鏡，Sam，你絕對是世界上最棒的教父！」

 

「你看你說得天花亂墜！」Sam笑著將車駛進車流中，「說到墨鏡，還是得要雷朋的。」

 

「我爸說雷朋太貴了，上次聖誕節去買禮物，他要我想得實際一點，譬如說一台多功能的工程用計算機。」用無奈的口吻抱怨著自家無趣的老爸，「Bucky怎麼能夠讓他帶我去買聖誕禮物，美國隊長才不會買什麼有趣的東西。」

 

「我相信你，不過，對我而言，他做了最有趣的事，是決定親自撫養你長大。」Sam Wilson看了一眼他沒搭腔的教子，「你知道他經歷過什麼⋯⋯」

 

「我知道。」和Sharon Carter無疾而終的感情，「我只是以為他做過最特別的事是和Bucky結婚。」

 

「那肯定是最正確的事，雖然當時看起來是個很奇怪的決定，不過作為唯一認識以前的Barnes中士的人，也許Steve早就清楚Bucky可以是多棒的父親才做出這個決定。」Sam在連鎖快餐店前停了下來，「現在，讓我們拿垃圾食物當早餐，開啟完美的一天。」

 

 

Joseph也打開他那一側的車門，「我是對的，你真的是世界上最棒的教父！」

 

 

***

 

 

「你願意當Joseph的教父嗎？」

 

Samuel Thomas Wilson一臉詫異地看著眼前沒什麼表情的冬兵，「我很樂意。」嘴上是很快答應下來，但是他怎麼也沒有想到會是Barnes來和他開口，「無意冒犯，不過我以為你有別的更好的人選，感覺起來Steve，與你比較起來，才該是會跑來問我的那個。」

 

冬兵晾高了眉，思索片刻後，緩緩回答：「你是我認識的人裡最好的人。」

 

不知道為什麼，這句話的確讓Sam有點成就感，「是因為我不記恨你扯我翅膀的事？」

 

「不是。」冬兵臉上的表情變得有些困惑，「當然不是，Steve說要找一個未來能夠在Joseph遇到困難時指導他方向的人，我覺得你是最好的人選。」

 

「如果你都這樣說了，捨我其誰呢？」Sam笑著再次答應下來，達成任務的冬兵看起來也放鬆了許多，「怎麼？難道你以為我會拒絕？」

 

「你不喜歡我，我知道。」冬兵平靜地解釋，「我不希望因此影響到你答應——」

 

「哇喔喔，誰說我不喜歡你的，這可是空穴來風。」他看向皺起眉的冬兵，「我可沒說謊，要是我真的不喜歡你，我怎麼能答應當Joseph的教父？老天，那是要在上帝面前宣誓的角色，如果我真的不喜歡你，我怎麼可能能衷心給予孩子祝福，那會是笑話！」

 

「你說過你不喜歡我所到之處屍橫遍野的作風。」冬兵緩道：「你也說過我動不動就大屠殺的行徑你並不欣賞，我以為你——」

 

「你做事的風格和你的人格沒有關係，你是訓練有素的殺手，但你同時也是美國隊長在世界上最愛的人，我懂的，這些事你不能混為一談，作為復仇者一員，你做事讓人心驚膽戰，但作為一名朋友，你對Steve的情感和Steve對你的情感——老天，世界上沒有比那更美的東西了。」發自內心地和眼前之人解釋，Sam不知道自己哪裡湧出這麼多話，「我從沒有不喜歡你，這是實話，字字屬實。」

 

冬兵回望向他，片刻後，又露出了一抹只有在老舊影片紀錄才看得到的微笑，「謝了，Sam。」

 

 

***

 

 

「所以是Bucky希望你當我的教父？」第一次得知這個消息的少年難掩訝異，「我還以為一定是Steve。」

 

「我也以為會是Steve開口，其實沒事的時候大家閒聊都會提到也許該讓孩子受洗什麼的，Steve自幼就是天主教徒，而我是新教徒，所以其實我沒想過我會中選，但是Bucky認為教父的工作看重的是能夠提供給孩子的指引，不是信仰上的一致。」咬了一口自己的漢堡，Sam偏首，「我當然一口答應，責任重大，但也很興奮。」

 

「我覺得你做得很好，從小我就最喜歡你送的聖誕禮物。」最時興最酷的玩具，還有不定時假日出遊，更別說是大大小小隨著任務回來的紀念品，「你也給過我很多很棒的建議，萬聖節的裝扮、不能錯過的零食——」

 

「我想你的父親們比較希望我提供的是心靈上的指引。」Sam笑著將漢堡包裝紙揉成一團，「總之，答應下來的時候我也沒什麼準備，畢竟是第一次當教父，但看來上個世紀的人的確對這些事情比較講究，為了當你的教父，我也學到不少知識。」

 

「⋯⋯不是就到教堂裡面去灑灑水？」他聽說過的版本似乎不困難。

 

「選定一間給你灑水的教堂，以及挑選一件給你穿的衣服，這兩件事可差點沒搞死我。」Sam轉過身看著後方倒車，「首先，選教堂的那天我在出任務，人在厄瓜多⋯⋯」

 

 

***

 

 

和美國隊長深入中美洲叢林出任務絕對稱不上是Sam Wilson喜歡的任務，如果每次剿滅Hydra都像Sitwell那趟一樣坐在露天咖啡廳翹腳該有多好多愜意？當他伏低在長滿雜草的泥巴地上，他得要咬著牙才能夠逼自己不停地用手肘往前撐著身體前進。

 

遠方傳來雙方駁火的噠噠聲，隊長在他前方等待雙方火力停下的瞬間，他們會即刻伏擊地面部隊。

 

就在砲火此起彼落的同時，Sam感覺到自己腰間的衛星電話正在震動，調整了耳內的機具到正確的頻率，以為是指令更動的他很快接起電話，「這裏是Falcon！」

 

「Sam？」

 

他聽見的是人不在這的Bucky的聲音。冬兵和他們的任務不同，如果他沒記錯的話，Bucky Barnes應該是要潛入墨西哥某個據點替他們這支小隊做遠距火力的後援和協助他們撤退，「怎麼了？」

 

「所以⋯⋯是那間嗎？」

 

訊號稱不上是良好，所以Bucky的聲音也斷斷續續的，「哪間？你的任務執行完了嗎？目標殲滅了？」以為冬兵沒有順利抵達的他不斷調整耳內的設備以尋求最好的通訊品質，「Bucky？」

 

他這一聲Bucky換來了前頭的Steve Rogers投來探詢的目光，他只能示意對方稍安勿躁。

 

「我說，我們教區的天主教堂是聖保羅教堂還是聖艾格尼絲？」

 

以為自己聽錯的Falcon皺起眉，「⋯⋯聖保羅還是聖艾格尼絲？你不是在聖何塞港？」

 

「我在，我問的是Joseph受洗的地點，我知道聖保羅離柯林頓街比較近，可是——」

 

「你在開我玩笑，Bucky，我們在叢林裡！」有些抓狂的Sam Wilson得要很克制才能夠不把耳朵裡的通訊器拔掉，「我們馬上就要突擊，你知道那個意思嗎？還是我要用俄文跟你說一次？」

 

「你不會說俄文，Sam。」

 

「我回頭就弄清楚你們到底住在哪個教區裡，現在行行好，專心看衛星幫我們掃蕩Hydra！」

 

 

就在他話語方歇的那瞬間，一陣猛烈的砲火從西側跨海而來，Hydra的據點頓時陷入一片火海。

 

通訊器那頭傳來Bucky Barnes不以為然的語調，「看來你現在就可以弄清楚了。」

 

 

***

 

 

「其實聖保羅也好聖艾格尼絲都好，它們兩個教區是一致的，服務的時間不一樣。」Sam在高速公路上滔滔不絕地訴說起當年發生的事，「結果我就在燒成灰燼的Hydra據點旁邊和被我吵醒的神父道歉，現在是互聯網時代，神職人員問我這種事難道我不會上網去查。」

 

「Bucky一直是這樣，一旦他很想知道答案，他就會鍥而不捨地去找出來。」儘管場合是突兀了一點，「但也沒到丟掉性命的地步，他還是替你們送去了支援火力啊。」

 

「因為這個故事還有後半段。」Sam邊回想就邊搖頭，「後半段的故事才是悲劇中的悲劇。」

 

「Bucky再怎麼樣也不至於害你送命吧？他很有經驗，又是一流的——」

 

「冬兵在戰場是少有人能匹敵的高手沒錯，但是害我送命和他的作戰能力沒有關係。」切換車道要準備下交流道的Falcon想到這件事就不由得嘆氣，「天主教對於受洗還是很重視的，我真的不知道⋯⋯我一直以為冬兵應該是沒有宗教信仰的，考量到Red Room的訓練、蘇聯的背景，當然啦，Bucky應該不是個無神論者，我沒想過他要弄得那麼麻煩，不過就是一件衣服⋯⋯」

 

 

***

 

 

Sam在睡得半夢半醒之間接起了他的Starkphone，他似乎有看了一眼來電者，但接通的瞬間他完全沒預期到會是Bucky Barnes，一個應該在倫敦調查某樣外星武器下落的人，「Bucky，現在是凌晨三點。」

 

「我以為你起來慢跑了。」

 

那頭的聲音聽起來完全沒有歉意，「五點，我五點起來跑步。」

 

「Steve三點就起來了。」

 

甚至還聽起來有些理直氣壯是吧？「我沒有打血清，我需要睡眠，我無法只睡兩個小時就精神抖擻，你應該忙著去查某樣東西的下落，某樣最高機密連我都不能問的東西的下落不是嗎？」

 

「我查到那樣東西的下落了，事實上我現在正盯著它。」

 

這倒不假，他可以聽見耳機裡面傳來的風聲，可以猜到Bucky應該是站在什麼高得嚇人的地方，他是沒懼高症啦，「我以為你討厭高的地方。」

 

「是不喜歡，不過不到討厭。」電話那頭嘆了口氣，「我並不是沒事擾人清夢，Sam。」

 

這其實完全實踐了擾人清夢的定義，「我洗耳恭聽。」

 

「你知道這整件事是目前對我來說最重要的事。」

 

事關地球數十億人口安危的事當然至關重要，「我可以想像，但你怎麼會打給我求救？」

 

「你是他的教父，難道不該問你？」

 

 

現在才弄懂Bucky Barnes在說什麼的Sam想要掛斷手上電話翻身繼續睡覺，「⋯⋯Bucky，這件事最好很重要，最好重要到我下次不會在拳擊場上把你暴打一頓。」

 

「你沒有辦法在拳擊場上把我暴打一頓。」

 

手指在終止通話的按鍵上滑來滑去的Sam思考著掛斷電話的後果，「Barnes，在我耐性用完以前，你可以開始問你打電話來的那個問題。」

 

「關於衣服，要穿什麼衣服。」

 

「我會穿西裝，正如你之前向我要求的一樣，我會穿西裝顯示我對這整件事的重視，如果這對你來說還不夠好的話，我會穿我的空軍制服——」

 

Bucky很快打斷他，「我相信你穿制服會非常好看，但我問的是Joseph，他該穿什麼？有人說要穿絲製的，有的推薦說是棉製的，他應該要穿傳統的款式——」

 

「Bucky，這個世界上最應該和你討論這件事的人，不是應該是Steve嗎？」終於察覺到哪裡不對的Sam忍不住反過來打斷對方，「你看，我是Joseph的教父，我以後會在他面臨人生抉擇時給予他協助，而Steve，他是你一起扶養小孩的伴侶——」

 

「我只是協助他而已。」電話那頭忽然安靜了下來，Sam推測是因為冬兵進到室內了，「Sam，我只是協助Steve而已，他不是我的伴侶。」

 

 

***

 

 

「當然，他們後來結婚了。」他在少年開始替Bucky擔心以前趕快補上重點，「就在當年年底。」

 

金髮少年仍舊看來有些困惑，「我知道他們後來結婚了，Sam，你只是被吵醒，我還是沒聽到什麼跟生死存亡攸關的故事。」這個故事一點也不刺激，不就是Bucky半夜騷擾Sam罷了。

 

「喔當然攸關我的性命安危。」Sam再次嘆氣，「那晚他掛斷電話以後，我起來去跑步，遇到沒有出任務的你老爸，我很自然地抱怨起Bucky，包括教堂、衣服啦還有出席的人、紅酒的年份，Steve配合我，跑得不特別快，結果到快結束的時候，他開口了——」

 

 

***

 

 

清晨才露出一點點曙光，街燈都比朝陽明亮，Sam真的不知道他為什麼要那麼早出門慢跑，「你能想像他就是抱怨一些瑣事，什麼我穿軍服會很好看，但他無法決定——」

 

美國隊長停下腳步，「——你剛剛說，他說你穿軍服會很好看。」

 

不以為意的Falcon很快接著這句話說了下去，「他不能決定Joseph該穿傳統長袍還是小西裝，我知道這很困擾他，但是老天，天都還沒亮！」

 

美國隊長毫無回應，終於察覺到不對的Falcon抬起頭看向對方，那張臉上的神情讓人難忘。

 

 

那是冷酷中帶著肅穆，「夥伴，你還好嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯我很好，Sam，如果他再三更半夜打電話給你，若是你能夠掛斷他，或是像你所建議的一樣，要他將這些困擾向我轉達的話，我會非常感激。」美國隊長危險地瞇了瞇眼，「畢竟，我遲早會讓他成為我的伴侶，他總要習慣和我商量家裡的大小事情。」

 

接著美國隊長用回他原有的速度，把嚇得不輕的Sam Wilson留在原地。

 

 

***

 

 

聖保羅教堂離他們住的地方很近，偶而Steve會帶他去教堂，Steve並非虔誠到不上教堂不行的信徒，不過信仰仍舊對美國隊長，或該說即將成為英雄總司令的Steve Rogers，保有些許影響力。

 

「Sam這樣說？說我吃醋？」Steve乾笑了兩聲，「他真有想像力，我不會為了這種事吃醋。」

 

「我覺得Sam很棒，總是能夠把我逗得哈哈大笑，但是又能給我很認真的建議，不論是你，還是Bucky做出讓他擔任我的教父的這個決定，我很開心，真的。」難得坦率說出自己想法的青少年看著身邊的男人，心底暗自祈禱有一天他能夠有這個男人一半完美，「最後，我受洗那天一切都順利嗎？」

 

Steve微笑地勾住他的肩，「很順利，那天一切都很完美。」

 

 

***

 

 

Sam Wilson有些侷促地站在人群的焦點中，過去在退伍軍人協會那裡他是主講者，他需要給予眾人建議，但這裡不同，在諸多英雄的目光洗禮之下，他自問自己好像沒有特別到夠資格站在這個位置，他和Steve Rogers並肩作戰，可是Natasha Romanoff和他一起作戰的時間更長；他在找回Bucky的任務中居功厥偉，可是Bucky是在Fury動用天羅地網找回來的。

 

他沒有超能力，是個普通人，失去過最好的夥伴，看過太多的離別、傷痛、悲劇⋯⋯

 

「我們今天齊聚一堂，在這裡見證這重要的一刻，曾經在大戰當中保家衛國的兩位英雄，即將為他們家庭中的新成員，帶來最重要的決定，他們即將引領他成為上帝的子民，未來他將受到上帝的庇護，在他需要力量的時候給予他力量，幫助他面對世上的惡⋯⋯」

 

沒錯，Sam不由得想，如果不是全能如上帝，誰足以擔任做美國隊長與冬兵的孩子的教父？

 

只是現在腳軟好像有些丟臉。

 

等等，這太可笑了。Sam不著痕跡地舒了一口長氣，如果孩子的雙親認為他足以堪任，那他便足以堪任，他無需懷疑自己，他上過戰場，為國家打過仗，沒有道理害怕成為一個孩子的教父。

 

「現在我要邀請孩子的教父，Samuel，請問你願意協助孩子的雙親執行他們的親職嗎？」

 

走上台的Sam看向一旁笑容可掬的Steve和Bucky，「我願意。」

 

「你願意揚棄撒旦以及所有他的罪與他空洞的承諾？」

 

「我願意。」幫助孩子向善不要學壞，特別是不要和那些超級惡棍們同流合污，這點他辦得到的。

 

神父和藹地看向他，「教父，你願意讓這個孩子受洗嗎？」

 

「我願意。」最後一個承諾說出口後，Sam不禁覺得如釋重負，無論好壞，這個小傢伙以後算是他的責任了，他得好好地照顧他，別讓Steve和Bucky失望。

 

 

鬆一口氣的Sam退到一邊，讓抱著孩子的Steve和一直站在Steve身後而非並肩而站的Bucky走到了台前，神父緩緩開口：「以天父、聖子、聖靈之名，你們將給孩子取何名？」

 

沒說話示意讓Bucky開口的Steve轉向Sam，給予對方一抹感激的笑意。

 

為了這個場合穿上黑色西裝又剪去長髮的Bucky沉聲開口，他的聲音在小巧的教堂裡輕輕迴盪。

 

「他名叫Joseph Samuel Rogers。」

 

Sam難以置信，但就在下一刻，他立刻敞開雙臂接受來自他兩位朋友最誠摯的擁抱。


	13. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吃醋三部曲，終。

Steve本來覺得自己和Bucky大概會維持純友誼度過一生。

 

他的人生過去有兩段感情，都不算是結束得沒有遺憾，他缺席了第一任女友七十年人生，除了寥寥幾句話當年之外，只來得及送她最後一程；第二段感情，他與失去孩子的Sharon本來還是有望繼續走下去，然而隔閡始終無法弭平，她無法見自己逐漸隨時光老去，Steve卻仍舊年輕。

 

Bucky與她們截然不同。很久以前，久在沉睡和戰爭發生以前，Bucky就已經以家人的身分存在。

 

曾短暫接過盾牌又卸下隊長職責，Bucky一直都有屬於他自己的任務，大多數時候都是與Fury合作；儘管重聚以來他和Bucky長時間動如參商，但Bucky在他心中的地位未曾因為Bucky經歷過的事或是與他之間的距離有所動搖，Bucky永遠是他的家人，他的一部分。

 

他不會去想他喜不喜歡Bucky，那是一種不取決於喜愛的關係。Bucky，無論晴雨好壞，就是會在那裡，當他需要Bucky的時候，他知道如何去找Bucky，Bucky也會到他的身邊來，即使他們因為撫養Joseph同居在一個屋簷之下，他們的關係非常自然，就和很久以前他們一起生活時一樣。

 

事情總有一個轉捩點，有一段時間，Steve不得不去思考Bucky除了是Bucky之外，對他的意義。

 

故事牽涉到一位女性，Laura Kinney，Bucky在任務上與她合作。不過，話先說在前頭，這只是一場美麗的誤會，Bucky沒有想打算和Laura發展感情，Laura也沒有，但他們的確有一定程度的互動，而這種互動在旁人的眼中——至少在Steve的眼中——親密到像是有某種情愫在發酵。

 

Steve最初覺得若是Bucky能有一段感情也好，如果他有一個喜歡的人，他對世上的一切會更執著，有助他更少去回顧當初洗腦時傷害過的人；但Steve無法不介意，特別當Laura用她那雙亞德曼金屬製成的爪子滑過Bucky的生化手臂來吸引Bucky的注意力時，Steve覺得自己呼吸困難。

 

「你看，是有刮痕的。」她的聲音裡有著一點俏皮的得意。

 

Steve也不得不承認，代號X-23的少女那副嬌蠻的模樣挺可愛的。

 

「這金屬的成份很有趣。」Bucky執著對方的手仔細端倪。

 

見狀，Steve的喉嚨緊到他覺得他找不到自己的喉嚨了。

 

「妳的——」抬起頭望著忽然擋在自己和X-23之間的Steve，Bucky一臉困惑，「——Steve？」

 

「我想去⋯⋯」去什麼？他其實什麼都沒有想，他的身體在他能夠有想法之前就動作了。

 

「我該回去了，Logan會罵人的。」少女掠過Steve，友善且熱情地在Bucky的臉頰上落下輕吻，「今天早上，謝了。」

 

Bucky點了點頭，出於禮貌地回吻她，「小事不足掛齒，」

 

Laura揚唇又笑了笑，「再見，Bucky。」她轉身前瞥了Steve一眼，「下次見，隊長，Joseph很可愛。」

 

『今天早上』Steve不在，前一晚開始他就一直在飛行途中。Steve知道他該維持朋友的分際：若無其事地顧左右而言他。只是剛才他未竟的話，引發Bucky的追問，「所以⋯⋯你剛才想要什麼？」

 

「呃⋯⋯」苦尋不著一個幌子，轉身在屋裡左右觀望，忽然看到啤酒瓶，「⋯⋯沒啤酒了對吧？」

 

「我們早上才買了，別擔心。」站起來笑著拍拍Steve的肩膀，Bucky走向冰箱，「我想你出任務回來一定會想喝啤酒。」

 

我們？「⋯⋯Laura昨晚睡在這裏嗎？」

 

「我們談了一夜，最近發生的事讓她不太好受，Logan認為我們有相近的經歷，希望我能夠開導她，雖然我不知道我比Logan懂得多少。」關上冰箱的Bucky皺起眉，遞出手上的啤酒，「你不舒服？」這個問句問出口的瞬間Bucky立刻發現自己犯傻地笑了笑，「我在想什麼，簡直是笑話，美國隊長還會身體不舒服——」但下一刻冬兵又有點緊張地看向他，「——你受傷了？」

 

「我很好。」享受片刻Bucky全副注意力的Steve微笑，「那一夜長談，有好一點嗎？」

 

「我想她還是有點介懷，我們過兩天會一起去趟——」

 

「——你們兩個人？」打斷Bucky的同時Steve也注意到自己的語氣，頓了頓，他逼著自己改變語氣再開口：「——去哪裡？我載你們過去。」

 

「你載我們過去的話誰看著Joseph？」沒把Steve方才不善的語氣放進心底，Bucky只當對方太累了，「別擔心，我會借台飛行器，只是做一點舊地重遊，讓她的心魔——」

 

「——別去，Bucky。」Steve自己也沒有心理準備，但話就這樣說出口了，「我們好幾天沒見了，而且Joseph——」看了一眼桌上的嬰兒監視器，「——Joseph該和我們一起一陣子，老是有人不在，他會睡不安穩，我覺得——」

 

「我知道你覺得Laura太過野性。」Bucky打算緩言解釋最近這兩天他與Laura Kinney相處的經過，「作為實驗品，我能理解她時常困惑無助的心情還有殺死無辜的人那種痛楚，我都理解，我也知道只要給她時間，假以時日，她會穩定下來。」

 

穩定下來？「也許一段健康的關係能夠幫助她更穩定？」

 

沒聽出Steve隱藏在問句下的火氣，Bucky接續著字面上的意涵回答：「的確，若是我⋯⋯」

 

「為什麼你不考慮和我發展健全的關係？」Steve皺緊眉頭，「有一段穩定的關係，對於襁褓中的孩子也一樣重要，如果你要離開我們，對Joseph而言⋯⋯」他根本不知道如果Bucky離開的話會對Joseph造成什麼影響，事實大概會是一點影響也沒有，Joseph雖然常睜大眼骨碌碌地轉，也不到會認人的程度。

 

「我們的關係很健全。」不知道自己到底在回應什麼的Bucky也蹙起眉，「我們究竟在討論什麼？Steve，你有什麼話是我沒有弄明白的嗎？我沒有要離開——我能去哪裡？」

 

對自己不假思索脫口的自私話語，Steve難以忍受地甩了甩頭，「沒事，Buck，我只是胡言亂語。」

 

「穩定的關係是指Laura和Logan，他很重視她，他覺得他對她有責任，有鑒於那是因為他而產生的實驗，他希望能夠讓她學會依賴他，知道她不再是一個人，就像我知道我並沒有被時光遺忘，我身邊仍舊有非常在乎我的人，我不是一個人⋯⋯」望進Steve的眼底，Bucky有些緊張地笑了，「我有你。」

 

Steve回望向Bucky，「你沒和她約會？」

 

「我不輕易約會，Steve。」Bucky失笑，「也許你能和又一個Carter⋯⋯或是和其他愛慕你的人展開感情。」他垂下眼簾，伸手拿起桌上的嬰兒監視器，「但我沒有辦法，我還在找回作為一個人而非一件致命武器的感覺，我猜我要花上很長的時間才會重新去愛一個人。」

 

Steve看著Bucky走進嬰兒房頎長的背影，下一刻，他僵硬地轉過頭，左手緩緩地在腿邊握緊。

 

那是Bucky，他的朋友、他在這世界上最愛的人、他的家人。

 

當Bucky已經在試著協助別人，他該更支持Bucky。他不該為了Bucky可能有自己的人生而對Bucky生氣，Bucky理當要有自己的人生，這麼多年來他被剝奪的時光，他有權利過得更好。

 

無論誰將走進Bucky的生活，若是他做不到祝福，他便配不上做Bucky的朋友。

 

 

***

 

時節來到三月，窗外人行道兩旁開滿了粉色的櫻花。

 

慢跑回來的Steve停駐在人行道一隅，他已經在這裡盯著樹上的花好長一段時間，四下看了看，還濛濛亮的天色，再者一旁也沒行人——他輕鬆地爬上樹，折了一小段樹枝後跳回路上。

 

回到屋裡，Steve才打開門，就看見Bucky穿著一身裝備，桌上攤著冬兵的工具腰帶。

 

「你要出去？」Steve沒聽說Bucky有任務。

 

「Laura出了點事。」沒多說的冬兵將裝備飛快收齊，但當他抬起眼看向Steve的同時，毫無預警地笑了出來，「喔老天⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」笑著跨了一步走到美國隊長的跟前，他伸出手把對方頭上的花瓣撥掉，「你搞得自己像小仙子一樣，Titania。」

 

Titania，仲夏夜之夢的仙后。

 

Steve記得這個故事，在他們還小的時候Bucky曾經念過給他聽，那時Bucky總是笑得如此燦爛⋯⋯

 

忍不住傾身向前吻上Bucky，四唇相接的瞬間，Steve能從對方雙眼裡讀到一霎而過的各種情緒。

 

吻畢，Bucky什麼也沒說，掠過了Steve徑直地出了門。

 

門關上的那瞬間，Steve有種很壞的預感：好像此生他再也不會見到Bucky了。

 

***

 

「有些事情你不可以開玩笑。」Natasha的聲音聽起來既冷淡又無奈，「我不覺得好笑。」

 

「我沒有開玩笑，我愛Bucky。」Steve用上最尖銳的語氣回應，「我愛他。」

 

「嘿，我們都知道好嗎？」Clint有些受不了地推了推美國隊長迫近的肩膀，「誰不知道你愛Bucky Barnes，我們知道你愛他，他是你的家人，沒有人懷疑這點——但是你吻他，隊長，這是一個完全不同的概念，你有聽懂我們在說什麼嗎？」

 

「英文是我的母語，我有聽懂。」對於這兩人擋在門前的舉動不能接受，「現在裡面躺著的人，我愛他，以各種層面的『愛』來看都成立的方式在愛他，你們不讓我進去，眼前就只有一條路可以選。」

 

「就算是你要以一敵二也不容易。」Natasha雙手抱胸，「冬兵只是要不被打擾地靜養兩天。」

 

「我會評估，但你們得先讓我看到他的情況。」Steve試著壓抑自己的怒火，「作為復仇者的——」

 

「——別拆房子好嗎？」走過來的Tony Stark隔開了美國隊長和鷹眼，「想打架得去別的地方。」

 

「我只想親眼看到Bucky。」Steve不覺得這是無理取鬧，「如果我沒有在他出門前吻他，你們現在會阻擋我進去看他嗎？」

 

「如果你剛剛沒說，我們根本不會知道你吻了他！」Clint無奈地開口，「講講道理，Steve。」

 

「Bucky需要靜養兩天，拒絕訪客。」黑寡婦不悅地看了一眼準備要開口幫腔美國隊長的鋼鐵人，「醫生下令，你進去也不能怎麼樣，誘發昏迷的藥物已經作用，你真的不需要進去。」

 

當時人在現場看著冬兵倒下的Tony左右雙方看了幾眼，「冬兵當時不希望Steve知道他的傷勢，是因為不想讓隊長擔心，而非防範隊長非禮他，既然他都昏迷了何不讓隊長進去看他，他也不會知道。」

 

「我知道他是不願隊長擔心。」黑寡婦晾高了眉，「我本來覺得Bucky多慮了，就算隊長知道他被打成重傷也不會怎麼樣，但如果我要擋的是一個心急如焚的男朋友，那我可以理解Bucky的擔憂。」

 

「無論是不是男朋友，我對Bucky的態度都不會有所改變，我也不會向X-23尋仇。」Steve丟下盾牌，用腳輕輕將它推到黑寡婦之前，「妳甚至可以拿走我的盾。」

 

黑寡婦彎腰拿起了盾牌，「我還是勸你不要進去，我都不忍心再見他傷得如此重。」

 

鋼鐵人難得沉默。冬兵最後是像個棉布玩偶一樣倒在他的臂彎之中，血不斷地從他的嘴中湧出，差一點，也許真的只是一點，復仇者就會永遠失去他們曾經的隊長，一名勇敢無畏的戰士。

 

「再過十二個小時他會穩定下來，那個時候見他也不遲，Joseph更需要你。」Tony選擇開口寬慰他的朋友，「Barnes有多強壯你知道的，你不需要擔心他。」

 

當三個復仇者擋在他的面前，Steve知道一時半刻他絕對進不去病房，「⋯⋯十二個小時？」

 

「對。」Tony頷首，「到時候誰還敢擋你，我第一個幫你。」

 

沒多說話，Steve轉過身離去，盾牌留在原地。

 

一邊調整弓弦的鷹眼一邊嘆氣，「誰值前四個小時？我敢保證他很快會找到別的方法進去。」

 

 

***

 

Bucky的傷勢很重。

 

「你並不喜歡巫術，隊長。」與Steve Rogers一起站在病房裡的男人望向床上的傷者，「違逆朋友的建言並不明智，求助於你不喜歡的力量就更鹵莽了。」

 

「我知道。」Bucky的身體多處被亞德曼金屬銳爪貫穿，全身上下的臟器除了心臟幾乎都有不同程度的損傷，的確再過十二個小時Bucky身上被X-23弄出來的大洞就會癒合，兩天後就能夠還他一個外表看來毫髮無傷的James Buchanan Barnes，「我不後悔，就算我必須承擔後果。」

 

「憤怒無助於改變現況。」奇異博士平靜地開口，「傷害也不會使他復原得更快。」

 

「我的憤怒來自於我無法把他保護得更好，我以他的家人自居，但我既沒有讓他找回內心的平靜，也沒有在旁提供他需要的協助，我如果想要傷害誰洩憤，最該被傷害的只有我自己。」Steve側過身，視線迎上打開門進來的黑寡婦，「⋯⋯不用擔心，Natasha，我並沒有抓狂。」

 

「只要等上半天，不就不需要看到這樣的景象了嗎？」黑寡婦轉向一旁的奇異博士，「我以為你並不喜歡聽人差遣，還是美國隊長可以是例外？」

 

「不需要為難博士。」忍不住低頭吻上罩住Bucky全身的玻璃箱，Steve Rogers落座在一旁的椅子上，「是我自己的問題，非得要到事情演變至此，我才理解到⋯⋯」將椅子調整至能夠檢視Bucky情況的高度，「我尋求的感情一直都在Bucky身上，我低估了X-23和Bucky相處時的風險，因為我被嫉妒沖昏了頭，又被自己沖昏頭的模樣嚇壞了，導致我沒有能夠正確評估Bucky面對的危險，我以為那是一種朋友該保留給彼此的空間，但朋友早就不是一個我能夠退回去的位置。」

 

「我會替你照顧Joseph。」Natasha將手擱上美國隊長的肩膀，「等到Bucky醒過來，你好好和他說清楚，倘若你真的想要和他更進一步，我想他值得你慎重的⋯⋯追求？」不知道怎麼樣能夠更好表達這種上世紀才有的浪漫，黑寡婦苦笑。

 

「博士，最後一個忙。」望著一旁空蕩蕩的矮桌，Steve緩道：「我們家的客廳有只花瓶——」

 

只一眨眼，Stephen Strange的手裡正握著那只鵝黃色的細頸花瓶。

 

 

花瓶裡那一枝椏春意爛漫的花，無聲地陪著Steve在病房裡等沉睡的冬兵甦醒。


	14. How Ever Long You Say

「你應該接下這個盾牌，不要忘記你真實的身份，那是Hydra無法從你身上剝奪的。」

 

鏡子裡的人是誰？

 

每天早晨Bucky都會對著鏡中影像發呆，一旦他剪短了頭髮，他就會不認得自己。

 

當Steve說要帶著另一個Carter女士到沒有人認得他們的地方去，接下盾牌的他決定剪去他的長髮，因為美國隊長不會留著長髮，他印象裡的美國隊長不會，而Bucky Barnes印象裡的也不會，他試著讓自己活得像是美國隊長，然而他血腥的過去卻鮮少放過他。

 

有一日他與Carter家的小姐見面，憔悴許多的她求他將盾牌還給Steve Rogers。

 

「我想他活著必然有他的使命，而那並不包括與我歸隱山林。」

 

自愧不足以舉起盾牌的他答應了對方的請求，而Steve也重新返回了復仇者的陣營中，重新做回國家的象徵、正義的化身，而他終於也可以換回那套讓他能夠一夜無夢的潛行服，隱沒在黑暗之中．

 

Fury問他願不願意一起合作，在復仇者行列中自覺格格不入的他立刻答應下來。

 

當他不用見到Steve Rogers的時候，他承認他會想念Steve，但是他更慶幸，不需要在那雙藍眼睛裡感覺到無所遁形，也不需要為那些缺失再也不復有的記憶感到愧疚，他可以擁抱著身為冬兵的自己，不再需要覺得自己不夠像Bucky Barnes而痛苦。

 

「我需要你。」

 

回應Steve Rogers的請求，他並不知道自己是否真的能在養育小孩這件事上給予對方任何助益，只是Bucky Barnes確實有一套；有些夜晚，當孩子發出哭聲，他總能夠摸黑找到奶瓶，用餘下那隻正常的手，沖泡一瓶溫熱的牛奶，哄著孩子吃飽再入睡，他的手像有獨立於自我的意志，能夠用正確的力道輕拍孩子的身軀，直到聽見那一聲吃飽的打嗝。

 

他對孩子有格外強烈的情感，不只是因為他是Steve的複製人，而是孩子並不知道眼前懷抱著他的人曾經做過什麼事，這個孩子不會知道他殺過多少人，也不會在乎他曾經破壞過多少家庭——更重要的是，這個Steve Rogers的複製人，從來不認識Bucky Barnes。

 

沒有過去如影隨形，他在前一雙藍眼睛裡逼得無路可退，但能在這一雙裡頭安息。

 

有一夜惡戰，他被迫用生化手臂將對方開腸剖肚才終於得以殲敵，那天他的身上都是血，不好的回憶隨之翻湧，最後他扯出身上Fury為他埋下的定位晶片，用上他所知的一切方法，準備永遠離開紐約。

 

Steve在他準備銷聲匿跡的前一刻找到他，說孩子的身份已經發下來了，他想要比照過去那個他未能出世的孩子，命名為James Barnes Rogers。

 

「你覺得好嗎？」

 

被迫停下腳步的他嘆了一口長氣，轉過身拋下了手上那袋一直放在他床底的隨身行李。

 

「我很喜歡我的名字。」儘管大多數的時候他們用這個名字呼喚他他都毫無回應，「我真的希望你能夠重新找一個合適的。」

 

從那天起，他隨身行李內的每件物品終於開始和它們主人一起在這間克林頓街上的舊公寓安身立命。

 

也是同一天，當Steve Rogers傍晚返家走近他的房間，在門外徘徊確認他是否還在的那瞬間——

 

他終於想起來James Buchanan Barnes有多喜歡美國隊長：他的戰友、他的青梅竹馬、他的摯愛。

 

下一刻孩子傳出的哭聲讓他起身打開了房門，毫無預警地撞進Steve的懷裡。

 

「——你撞到我了，Bucky。」對於掠過他身邊離開，Steve聽起來有些不滿。

 

「長大吧，Rogers，少抱怨了。」走進嬰兒房，冬兵轉手鎖上房門擋住本來要跟進來的美國隊長，俯身把孩子一把抱到懷中，孩子碰到他的雙臂時就收起哭聲，小臉靠上他那隻強壯的武器，隱隱露出微笑。

 

忍不住撫過孩子零散稀少的金毛，他睜大眼瞪著孩子轉頭，緩緩將口水滴上他的武器表面。

 

Bucky Barnes有些無奈地低道：「是啊⋯⋯快點長大吧⋯⋯Rogers⋯⋯」

 

他也好能儘早把那些物品一件一件收回他破爛的黑色提袋裡。

 

***

 

「嘿，睡美人。」

 

Steve坐在他病床的一側，用一臉笑比哭還難看的神情望著他。

 

不承認自己是什麼睡美人的Bucky Barnes能感覺他周身之前被人開的幾個大洞都痊癒了。

 

緩緩坐起的他從空無一人的那側下床，「⋯⋯你沒別的事好做了？」

 

「下次別再把你的伴侶（Partner）擋在門外了。」

 

「我們不是夥伴（Partner），你是我的上司。」轉身扳了扳他睡僵了的頸項，「你可是個上尉。」

 

嘆了一口氣的Steve沒再說話，「我們要討論那個吻嗎？」

 

「我們不討論，隊長。」側過臉，Bucky瞥了對方一眼，「任何你想要的，只要你下令我都會遵守。」

 

「你鐵了心要這樣做？」Steve皺緊眉頭，「只要我下令？」

 

「是啊，下令吧。」Bucky走到窗邊，眺望著外頭紐約城中區的街景，「你想要什麼？回吻你？」

 

回應他的是Steve Rogers開門離去的腳步聲。

 

這是他第一次對那些總在午夜夢迴傷害他的舊記憶碎片充滿感激——感謝他還記得如何惹惱Steve。

 

***

 

美國隊長沒再和他提那個吻，他們事實上沒再提過任何事，Bucky在冰箱上掛了一塊白板，上頭寫了每天晚上誰要起來照顧Joseph——還好在這場冷戰之前他們已經決定好了孩子的名字——Steve對他的分工完全沒有意見，但Bucky知道每次輪到他照顧Joseph的時候Steve在另外那扇門後頭也清醒著。

 

就像Steve照顧孩子的時候他也醒著。

 

有一天白板上寫著Steve的留言，這很難得，Steve原先是抗拒他們彼此用這種方法溝通的。

 

關於Joseph的教父，我仰賴你的決定。

 

他沒回覆，等到翌日早上他再見到那塊白板的時候，他不由得注意到白板上的裂痕，而原先那行字之上補上了另一句話：這是命令，中士！

 

望著白板勾起嘴角的冬兵在底下寫上了他的人選。

 

如果Steve願意忘記那個吻，那麼他也願意忘記，一切能夠回到最初的時候是最好的，他願意給予Steve任何照顧Joseph的協助，唯獨對於感情，他不想要給Steve錯誤的期望——期望他其實很正常沒有過殺人武器的過去，或是期望他會像當年的Bucky Barnes一樣溫柔可親。

 

他也害怕Steve會在靠近他以後發現，他甚至感激冬兵代他從二戰以後存活至今。

 

他更害怕的是，屆時他必須面對他永遠都會活得像冬兵，多過James Buchanan Barnes的事實。

 

別誤會，他並不自卑，如果說他真的有什麼感覺，那也不會是自卑，他並不以血跡斑斑的過去為傲，卻也不會因為他曾經被洗腦被利用而自慚形穢，他撐過了沒有其他人能撐過的痛苦經歷，這點，百分之百是James的功勞，他一直是那麼地堅強，相信這一切折磨都有理由，理由便是他存活至今並得以贖罪。

 

這理由唯獨不該是讓他享有美國隊長的愛。

 

***

 

「我喜歡聖保羅，因為我們還小的時候一起去過那裡，而我不希望Joseph穿長裙，即使那很傳統。」

 

Steve在他走近桌邊的同時一股腦地把話全數傾吐而出，大概可以想見這番對話從何而來的Bucky緩緩地拆掉手上的手套，「⋯⋯當然好，那就都這麼做吧。」

 

「所以，你想要和Sam一起生活嗎？」

 

這番超乎他能理解的言論大概是來自於他與Sam過去幾日對於受洗儀式的討論，「為什麼要？」

 

「因為我就和你住在一個屋簷底下，但你幾乎不和我說話，這是為了懲罰我吻你嗎？」

 

他還以為他們已經擺脫這個吻了，「你說你仰賴我的決定，我決定的話我就自己處理，不是嗎？」

 

金髮男人給了他一個他能想像最受傷的神情，好像他說了什麼十惡不赦的話，「⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「你是美國隊長，在挑選你人生伴侶的選擇上，你需要多一點謹慎，不能夠仰賴你的直覺：『這傢伙是我最好的朋友，我們可以一起養孩子，誰知道？也許我們還能打上一炮』？」

 

「我不是這樣想，我也沒有仰賴我的直覺來做決定。」嚴肅地否定他的話，Steve低聲回應：「我知道我喜歡你，就和我知道我喜歡其他人一樣，我清楚地知道我的感覺——」

 

覺得他連一句都沒辦法再聽下去的冬兵用武器狠狠地敲了桌面一下，紫杉木製成的圓桌應聲裂成兩半，「——你知道個屁！」

 

「你已經證明了你可以愛一個人！」不甘示弱的美國隊長站起身，「你可以愛Joseph，你將他視若己出，你將對你而言根本無關緊要的一個孩子當成至親照顧撫養，你已經不只是那個冷血殺手，你不是Barnes中士也無所謂，我不在乎，這些我不在乎——」

 

「你、應該、要、在乎！Steve，因為你也許是唯一一個在乎Barnes中士存在與否的人，其他認識過他的人都已經死了——」

 

「——我只在乎一件事！」伸手攬過他的後腦，Steve眼神不斷在他的臉上左右移動，「我只在乎⋯⋯Bucky，你明明已經證明你可以愛一個人了，但你卻不願意分一些出來愛我⋯⋯」

 

***

 

他發現家裡多了張大理石材質桌面的圓桌是幾天後的事。

 

這幾天他想過Steve的話，Steve的話當然就跟過去一樣，總是聽起來正確無誤，但難得這次錯得離譜，只是他也無從糾正起，以他的立場，將錯就錯也許會是最好的結局。

 

牆角的白板再次被Bucky掛了起來，他把自己的名字寫滿了入夜一直到清晨三點前的時間。

 

與過去不同的是，他把Joseph的搖籃移到了他含半套衛浴設備的房間裡，不再半夜開門出去。

 

那天他聽見Steve在狂風咆哮的天台上和Natasha聲嘶力竭地大吼：「每次我愈想要靠近他，他就把我推得愈遠！我愛他，問題是他並不愛我，事情就是那麼簡單，我不知道，我已經用盡所有方法！」

 

很快復仇者們都聽說了Steve Rogers失戀的故事，大多數時候他們都用譴責的目光盯著他看。

 

你們總有一天會感激我的。Bucky苦笑，把又長了的髮綁起。

 

等到Steve Rogers死後必須蓋棺論定之時，他們會記得這個偉人，作為美國的象徵、正義的化身他有多麼令人欽佩和效仿，歷史不必為他抹去他曾愛過一個Hydra殺手的痕跡，儘管這個殺手後來重返了保護世界的陣營。

 

他開始物色他的單身公寓，雖然他捨不得Joseph，不過Steve Rogers才是Joseph法律上的監護人，也就是Steve隨時可以終止他需要他協助的這個要求，畢竟他想他們之間的感情已經難堪到足以分開的境界，從一個吻開始惡化至今，都是因為Steve Rogers看不出他們不該在一起。

 

冬日來臨以前，他在朋友慷慨的贊助下，他找到曼哈頓島上一處頂樓公寓暫作棲身之所，沒有依照孩子的需求打造擺設，Bucky只以他自己需要的寥寥幾件傢俱簡單地佈置，當然，他還是空了一間房間，權充做要是美國隊長願意慷慨地和他分享監護權的話孩子來過夜的臥房。

 

現在回想起來，最有趣的是身為Joseph的雙親，他們遠在結婚以前就有過分居的紀錄。

 

在他回去準備打包所有物的那天，Steve走到他的房門，客氣地在門後向他開口：「外頭下雪了，我想帶孩子出去看看雪景，你願意和我們一起去走走嗎？」

 

他沒有什麼理由答應，不過也許日後他不會那麼常和Joseph見面，這是他最後能把握的一點點時光，他更找不到理由拒絕，「當然好。」

 

他套上黑色的皮衣外套，跟著抱著Joseph的Steve一起走下樓，落後幾階的他注意到Steve把Joseph包得很嚴實，他心底蠻欣慰的，至少Steve知道怎麼好好照顧他的孩子。

 

他們去了最近的公園，原址早在上個世紀初就是座公園，在他們沉睡時裝上了適合孩子遊憩的玩具，還有許多青少年逗留打球的籃球場，可說是科布爾山這一帶的社區中心，常有活動，不過今天是所有人都要上學和上班的日子，不過聖誕節的氣息已在瀰漫在空中，隨著雪勢增加益發濃郁。

 

他選擇與Steve有些距離的地方坐下來，看著Steve抱著孩子在滑梯邊仰望天際的落雪。

 

Steve回過身，抱著孩子朝他走了過來，並把孩子放在一旁，在他面前蹲了下來。

 

「我們有一段時間不和彼此講話，我不知道你注意到了沒有，這段時間比我十三歲那年和你吵架冷戰還要久，代表我們都沒有比十三、四歲的時候成熟到哪裡去。」Steve有些艱困地擠出一點笑容，Bucky沒有任何回應，只是靜靜地望著對方，他的確該在最後給對方一點時間將話說完，所以他選擇聆聽，「我想我一直採取了錯誤的策略，我一直希望你接受我的想法，那個我們應該在一起的想法，因為在我看來，這是理所當然的，我愛你，你也愛我，也許，所以很合理，只是你並不是一個會輕易接受別人想法的人，我應該清楚，因為我也不是，而我有多固執，你也亦然。」

 

這點他不怎麼買帳，他可沒有Steve那麼頑固。

 

「變成美國隊長的壞處，就是習慣下令指揮，我反倒忘了，你，Bucky，你吃軟不吃硬。」金髮男人伸出手握住他擱在大腿上的雙手，「我不是美國隊長，其實我可以不是，一直都可以——我當然也不是你的長官——我只是那個從布魯克林來的男孩，我們是一隊的，你記得嗎？是你說你要跟著那個蠢蛋的，我現在以這個男孩的身份懇求你，懇求你、請你兌現你的承諾——」

 

Steve低下頭吻了他的手背。

 

「——直到最後，Bucky。」


	15. Your Wish is My Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最終章

超級英雄總司令這個位置，Steve Rogers一直沒興趣。復仇者聯盟的各位一直都各自為政，不大干涉彼此的作法，更不要提其他在這個城市裡大大小小的英雄，或是不在這個城市但不時會出現在這個城市的英雄。

 

實話是，孩子們當這些人是英雄，Steve看到的就是一群脫韁野馬。

 

要求紀律？不可能，連小學生都比不上，要與陸軍就差得更遠了。

 

他十幾年前放下過盾牌，重返崗位後，一直以美國隊長的身份生活至今，雖然作為隊長他也要指揮作戰，但帶領一支隊友你都熟悉的小隊事小，率領所有英雄事大，儘管美國政府數次找上他，推崇他的人格足堪大任，他卻屢次拒絕。

 

談到人格，如果有人問起Steve Rogers有沒有做過什麼不道德的事，他會承認生平的確有過這麼一次趁人之危，當他最好的朋友因為喝下他們外星朋友帶來的飲料醉倒的時候，他偷偷吻了對方，四唇相接——好，還有一點舌頭牽涉在裡頭——但即使在接吻當下對方也有所回應又怎麼樣？翌日早晨對方根本沒有印象。

 

他偷吻的對象：Bucky Barnes，是他的室友，就像重回了他們的四〇年代，只是這次再加上一個襁褓中的孩子。

 

他喜歡Bucky，這不是新聞，大多數的人裝作沒聽見這種上個世紀的宣言，不過只有Steve自己清楚，看著冬兵偶而為了孩子的舉動露出一些他都忘了Bucky曾有過的神情時，他才恍然發覺他對Bucky的感情有多深——同時也意會到他對冬兵的感情有多深。

 

冬兵喜歡他，Steve也知道，原因可以很複雜，他們度過了一段重拾舊日記憶的時光、他曾是無路可逃的冬兵尋求協助的唯一人選、他是冬兵記憶裡和良善與快樂的鏈結；原因也可以非常簡單，他是Steve Rogers，世上僅存能召喚沉睡在冬兵體內Bucky Barnes的人。

 

如果加上Bucky，事情的確會複雜一些，不過仍舊有個最簡單的方法去看待，時至今日，就算他們宣告他們彼此相愛，那也不會是違法之事，沒有人會倒楣也沒有人需要付出慘痛的代價，那麼為什麼不告訴Bucky他的心意？他有無數的理由督促他向前表白，沒有任何理由卻步。

 

他們一起活到了現在，一個他們能相愛的年代，這難道不算有點上帝的旨意在裡頭？

 

不過凡事本來就無法盡如人意，Bucky的老毛病「保護Steve Rogers」的使命感仍舊不時作祟，Steve一直以能夠做美國隊長為榮，哪怕遠在他還必須唱歌跳舞的年代，這個身份讓他能夠為他的國家效力、能夠作為他推崇的理念之化身，他從不曾想要拋下這個身分——就算身為美國隊長讓他帶著Schmit的飛行器墜入北極深洋裡使他錯過了一生最愛的女人、就算身為美國隊長讓他的仇家殺死了他未出世的孩子毀了他人生第二段可能白頭偕老的感情——但，面對為了美國隊長這個身分否認他們之間有感情存在的冬兵，Steve只想拋下這個身分，倘若問題在於他是美國隊長，那不如讓他回去當個瘦皮猴。

 

他慶幸自己有些獨家本領，他一直都能讀懂冬兵的情緒，無論是多微小的情緒。

 

他或許不知道對方在世界各地所有安全屋的位址——順帶一提黑寡婦一定知道——但只有他能看出冬兵那些細微的神情變化；當冬兵露出像在戰前的微笑時，代表他想起兩人之間故有的回憶，可惜這往往不是好事，所有戰時戰前的回憶，只讓冬兵想離開他。

 

所以他能在一而再再而三地去留人，也能察覺到Bucky想要分居的念頭。

 

他甚至不需要有人告訴他Bucky在外頭找了個新的住處，事關Bucky，他的直覺總是準得可怕。讓Bucky痛苦的是美國隊長這個身分，Bucky之所以急於卸下盾牌，也是為過去所苦。

 

Steve不在乎美國隊長的身分，如果說經歷過去的一切真的教會他什麼，那就是當他知道自己的心意後，他立刻要採取行動，時間不等人，他已經錯過許多次，這次他怎麼也不能錯過；當然他不是沒有猶豫過，那是Bucky不是別人，如果Bucky拒絕了他，他可能會同時失去人生的伴侶和最好的朋友。

 

所以最好的方法當然是爭取到Bucky答應為止，他能夠偽造入伍文件，那他不在乎再次不計手段直到Bucky願意留在他的身邊，一輩子，哪裡也不去。

 

這點當然Joseph功不可沒，最終能夠在「保護Steve Rogers」的使命感下還讓Bucky心軟的只有這個孩子，只要人在身邊，總有辦法讓Bucky去正視現在發生他們之間的感情是理所當然的。

 

 

就在他試著軟化Bucky的期間，總司令一職就像小時候每逢季節變化不時發作的哮喘一般隔三差五地找上門。

 

第一次發生在Joseph三歲左右，事出突然，Ross上將以紅浩克的姿態再次背叛了他們，他作為第一任英雄總司令的身份也因此被解除了；黑寡婦推薦Fury接任，但Fury人不在「附近」，在他們尋覓Fury的期間，Steve暫代職務，而事實就像他預想的一樣是場災難。

 

第二次是在五年前Tony受重傷的期間，Steve暫代總司令的位置三個月。

 

他沒有喜歡過這個工作，話說回來，誰又真的發自內心喜歡他們的工作？

 

 

這次Steve把盾牌交給Sam，在美國總統強烈的要求下，正式接過管理超級英雄的總司令一職。

 

「我不當隊長以後，Bucky。」放開他正親吻著的伴侶，Steve Rogers低喃，「你的稱呼只怕得改口了。」

 

「長官，我看沒有什麼改口的必要。」低頭與對方抵著額，Bucky Barnes笑著回答，「你現在是總司令了，還是我的上司。」

 

蹭了蹭Bucky的鼻尖，「當個乖士兵，再給我一個吻好嗎？」而如他所願，冬兵垂首往下找到了他的雙唇輕輕覆蓋而上，吻了片刻後冬兵停了下來，Steve望著那雙好看的湖水綠雙眸，「⋯⋯再一次⋯⋯」笑著依言照做冬兵又吻了他一陣子。

 

每次Bucky的吻打住停下的下一刻Steve就會要他再繼續，復仇者大樓天台上的風不斷吹動他們的鐵灰色系西裝衣襬，在這場眾人為新任總司令舉辦的宴會上，宴會的主角卻只想著在天台的長椅上和他最愛的人親熱，與其周旋在英雄和閒雜人等之間，和Bucky一起才是他真正想要的。

 

 

「噁⋯⋯拜託你們不要大庭廣眾地就做起來⋯⋯」拿著香檳走過他們身邊的Tony發出反胃的聲音，「克制一點，現在還不到午夜時段，甚至不到孩子上床睡覺的時間，這裡可能會有未成年人經過，你們這樣衣衫不整地抱在一起成何體統。」

 

「你說得好像你從來沒參加過有脫衣舞孃狂歡派對。」不以為然的Pepper掠過誇張的Tony Stark，將手上象牙白的信封遞給Steve Rogers，「總司令，這是你上任後的第一個會議通知。」

 

「唉⋯⋯」Steve一邊嘆氣一邊看著跨坐在他身上的Bucky伸手接過信封，「⋯⋯開會。」

 

「Johnny Storm、Wanda、Pietro⋯⋯」Bucky掃過上頭的名單，「我不知道Pietro回到地球了。」

 

「他回來了，還帶著他可愛的女兒。」嘴巴上說著可愛，但是臉上神情截然不同的鋼鐵人試著比劃那個小破壞王的高度，「異人族的小公主把地球弄得翻天覆地。」

 

「為什麼火炬要求開會？」Steve攬住Bucky的手向內側更探進了一些，「Richards家都還好嗎？」

 

「我們一直有在監控Franklin Richards的數據，我想有什麼不好的話，應該是他和綠色精靈的事。」Tony搖了搖手中的酒杯，「我警告過他了，不要輕易嘗試跨宇宙的戀情。」

 

「你看到Gamora女士的時候可不是這樣說的。」Steve抬起頭望向Bucky，「Buck，把信念完好嗎？」

 

「Wanda想要回孩子的監護權。」Bucky平靜地折起信，「Johnny只是來匯報和Skull之間的例行事宜，順帶替Teddy帶來一些家鄉的土產。」聽見Steve不以為然的冷哼聲，Bucky將通知塞回信封裡，「⋯⋯至少信上是這樣寫的，Pietro希望你能和異人族協商監護權，就這樣。」

 

「我們不是法院。」Steve皺起眉，「不能每個人都來要跟我談監護權。」

 

「因為法院不管這些人的監護權，該說沒有一個地方的法院夠格處理這些事，恭喜你，看來事情比起我當家的時候複雜許多。」幸災樂禍的Tony啜了一口杯內的香檳，「啊人生多美好。」

 

「我能處理得來。」Steve像是要說服自己一般低聲開口，「我可以的。」

 

「你還有冬兵呢，不想處理就派他去把人做掉就好了，反正Fury差不多是這麼搞的。」接收到Steve的瞪視，Tony左右看了他和Bucky幾眼，「Barnes，不是嗎？」

 

兩肩一聳的冬兵離開了美國隊長的身上，「正如你所說的，Tony，事情比你當家的時候還要複雜得多，雖然我想如果武器得當的話，一兩個外星人應該不成問題。」

 

「Bucky。」無奈地對順應Tony意思接話的表示不認同的Steve抓過對方的手，但更讓他不認同的是對方離開他身上的動作，「不要縱容Tony的胡言亂語。」

 

「作為他的長輩，你應該要多點包容心。」冬兵撈起一旁的呢絨長外套，「他就是嘴巴不好。」

 

「別忘恩負義，Rogers，別忘了是誰搞定你的婚姻關係——」

 

「——民事伴侶契約，你當初信誓旦旦告訴我親權作為不可分割的權力，任兩人無民事上關係將不得共享親權，為了孩子著想，以及保障我作為孩子監護人的權益，我應該要成為Steve的民事伴侶，但等我名字簽下去以後，隔天看報紙我才發現我結婚了。」

 

「⋯⋯這告訴我們上個世紀的法律常識還很薄弱。」Tony低聲替自己辯駁，低頭又喝了一口香檳。

 

Steve試著側過頭不讓自己上揚的嘴角被Bucky發現，但下一刻Bucky的手就伸來鉗住他的下頷將它轉回來，「你也是一夥的，Steve Grant Rogers，告訴軍隊？長官，我不知道你還在服役，你明知道軍隊裡有那麼多等著看你出笑話的人——」

 

「——我們可以看看有多少人嫉妒，當他們知道我和James Buchanan Barnes結婚——」

 

「——到底有誰會嫉妒？」被他的語氣逗樂的Bucky推開了Steve的臉，「你真是瘋了。」

 

Steve沒有說出口的是當年在他們的小區裡面，數不清有多少女孩子想要博得年輕英俊的Barnes中士的青睞或是搶著和他跳舞，雖然Bucky不乏女伴，但Steve不記得有誰是真能長長久久待在Bucky身邊，「我只需要你知道對我來說⋯⋯你是不可取代的，而我無論是不是美國隊長，我都需要你。」

 

十六年下來已經聽得很明白的Bucky笑著又低下頭吻上他。

 

Steve不知道他做對了什麼改變Bucky的想法，組成一個家庭並不是實驗，很難去分辨在他們每天生活裡究竟是他哪個動作讓Bucky感受到他的情感，還是因為Bucky終於了解在盾牌之後、制服之下，他依舊是Steve Rogers，那個來自布魯克林需要他照顧的男孩。

 

他只知道從留住Bucky開始，每天他都試著更親近Bucky一些，做一些超乎他們友誼範圍的舉動，吻一下臉頰，或是握著Bucky的手不放直到對方用力掙脫，這些惱人的動作慢慢積累，豐收在某次一歲五個月的Joseph被Pepper帶去馬里布過夜的夜晚，他和Bucky的關係自此以後終於大有進展。

 

此後他仍舊不遺餘力讓Bucky知曉他的心意，也讓身為冬兵的Bucky終於給出一句承諾。

 

Bucky給的承諾是：他不會再將Steve拒於門外，他們是彼此的伴侶，任何事都一起分擔。

 

 

十六年當然有好有壞，拿大煙山來說好了，Bucky那陣子的狀況也不算好，他幾乎以為他要失去Bucky，直到Bucky帶著滿臉鬍渣回來，像是沒事一樣進到浴室盥洗，出來的時候就像平日一般與他和Joseph迎接早晨；也有的時候很好，Bucky會和他像戰前一樣鬥嘴，而他會不斷將Bucky當作素描的素材，直到炭筆摩擦過紙張的聲音淹沒了Bucky的耐性，他們會從分開在客廳的兩端變為緊貼著彼此毫無縫隙。

 

他相信一切安排自然都有原因，儘管這麼說Bucky必然會生氣，但——

 

——無論當初取得他基因讓神盾局製作他複製人的人動機為何，他都十分感激。

 

 

***

 

 

Joseph有些緊張地到樓下替Cassie開門，但門打開的下一刻——Cassie並非自己前來，旁邊還跟著另外一個金髮碧眼的女孩，雖然他們說過的話屈指可數，但是他依然認出對方是神奇先生與隱形女的掌上明珠，Valeria，如果Joseph沒記錯的話，比起力量強得嚇人的Franklin，Valeria沒有任何特殊能力。

 

不過她和Cassie一樣，都因為極度聰明待在復仇者學院裡。

 

「如果你真的想學進階物理，我想Valeria比我更能夠幫上你的忙。」Cassie笑盈盈地解釋。

 

踏進門的Valeria Richards四下張望，很快就伸手拿起茶几上的嬰兒照片，「這些照片，難為你不覺得尷尬。」

 

「因為那是我小時候的照片？」雖然訝異對方近乎莽撞的直白，Joseph也承認不諱，「比不上因為他們感情太好而尷尬。」

 

「你的雙親很相愛有什麼好尷尬的？」不以為然的Valeria將照片放回原位，下一刻卻又走到掛滿照片的牆前，「這是他們在二戰的合影？那時候倒看不出來他們會走在一起，你不好奇他們的愛情故事嗎？」

 

「哪有什麼好問的？都有人寫成書了，他們從我有記憶以來一直都那麼相愛。」Steve和Bucky，照其他人所言，他們就是認識了一輩子，接著決定一起度過一生，「他們都是很棒的英雄，一起拯救過世界無數次，Falcon說我只需要以他們為榮就夠了。」

 

「這是你幾歲的時候？」Valeria Richards指著最上面的那張照片，「三歲？」

 

「四歲吧？」照片裡的蛋糕只有一角，露出兩根蠟燭，「蛋糕是Bucky親手烤的。」

 

「完美嬌妻。」被Cassie投來的眼神警告，Valeria兩肩一聳，「Tony說的。」

 

也聽過這個說法的Joseph也不生氣，「也許外人看起來是這樣吧，不過家裡面內外大小事都是他們兩個人一起分擔的，Bucky有潔癖，所以他會忍不住多做點雜事，但是Steve一樣會下廚和洗衣服，沒有Tony想得那麼愜意。」轉過頭看向Valeria在打量的另一張照片，「那是Bucky抱著我。」

 

Joseph覺得有義務解釋是因為那身黑西裝包裹住了抱著孩子的那雙手臂，而照片中除了孩子以外的那人並沒有露出肩膀以上的部位，本來還想提醒他們今天原意是要替Joseph上物理課的Cassie Lang這時也忍不住開口，「我聽說有場婚禮，Bucky和隊長⋯⋯」

 

「的確有，大概是我兩歲左右？也許是三歲？我不知道，大概就是照片裡那陣子，婚禮沒有什麼照片留下來，Bucky身上穿的是他當臥底時的裝扮，據說Steve穿的很稀鬆平常，他們各有任務，就是約在一個小教堂，然後Sam帶了我過去做遞戒指的花童。」比著照片裡手上握著戒指的自己，Joseph有些困惑，「那只戒指，小時候幾乎都在我手上就是了。」因為Bucky的左手戴不了戒指，沒掛在頸上時，幾乎都被他拿來玩，「說是婚禮，但他們其實本來就是民事伴侶的關係，為了能讓Bucky領養我。」

 

「這是隊長吧。」Cassie忍不住放下手上的物理課本，「這拋得太高了。」只能說這對超級英雄伴侶的確神經不怎麼纖細，那種高度的拋高高孩子沒摔傷就不錯了，「你可不是盾牌。」

 

「哈哈，說得也是。」現在看起來的確是有點誇張，「我們小時候很常三個人一起出去玩，只要他們都在家，一整天總會有個時段是我們三個人待在一起的，像這張——」中間一張Bucky和他躺在綠草地上的照片，「以前Bucky沒像現在偶而會維持短髮造型，所以我還分得出來，這時我五歲，他也是臥底任務保護某國公主，Steve結束任務帶我飛去歐洲找他，可以見到照片裡他還穿著燕尾服。」

 

「你和Bucky的照片多過你和Steve的，這半邊都是。」不難看出誰是樂於紀錄的那個父親，「老天，Steve還真是喜歡拍照。」

 

「素描更多，他有好幾本都在畫Bucky的素描本。」中間穿插有他是沒錯，但誰都知道Bucky才是Steve的最愛，「我記得Bucky很常要Steve不准再畫他了。」有一次Steve甚至讓Bucky將他堆倒在沙發上，才甘願拋掉手上的畫具和素描本，「美國隊長——或妳要說總司令也可以——」不大習慣Steve的新頭銜，Joseph看了幾眼牆上那些闔家歡樂的照片，「遠比所有人能想像得還要更老派，從小我們都做些固定的事——每週的電影之夜、道奇隊進城的時候去看棒球比賽，週末晴天去野餐或在公園投接球，Steve和Bucky總會在那裡，就算他們為了任務奔波，但只要他們在我身邊，他們永遠是最棒的。」

 

「我覺得你有Bucky那麼疼愛你真的很幸福，親生父母未必能夠做到像他那樣呵護你。」說不羨慕都是騙人的，Cassie挽起她垂下的瀏海，但話說出口才覺得不大適當的她趕忙補上一句：「我的意思是⋯⋯很明顯你應該是隊長的孩子⋯⋯」

 

他的身世並非所有超級英雄都知情，「這個嘛⋯⋯Steve說我是上帝的禮物，因為有我，我們才會是一家人。」見兩位客人露出困惑的表情，Joseph尷尬地笑了，「當然不是說我是上帝送來給他們的，只是因為有我，他和Bucky才會組成一個家庭，不畏輿論⋯⋯之類的⋯⋯」

 

在超級英雄法案通過後，英雄需要向他們的總司令匯報自己的活動，由總司令為英雄的行為負責，無論他或她是拯救了世界，還是破壞了公物，在法案通過後，Steve作為英雄指標性的人物之一，作為表率，他也主動匯報了他的婚姻狀況。

 

在Steve和Bucky成為民事伴侶後，這件事走漏了風聲，最後舉國皆知，「⋯⋯雖然過程引發爭議，但當雙親都是超級英雄時，路上也不會有人敢對你表達意見吧。」

 

鈴——

 

響起的門鈴打斷他們三人的閒聊，Joseph望向兩位客人，「⋯⋯還有人要來嗎？」面對一樣困惑的兩位少女，Joseph走向窗邊，推開窗探出半身打量，底下是個大學生模樣的青年，望著門鈴似乎是在分辨自己是否按錯了人家，「哈囉？」

 

青年抬起頭的瞬間，Joseph認出他是神奇博士與隱形女的兒子Franklin，一個三歲就在自己房間的遊戲帳篷裡用能力製造出微型宇宙的超能者。

 

「嗨，我們好像沒有正式見過，你入學沒多久就去了Asgard。」Franklin掛著近乎慵懶的微笑，「而我則是去了瑞士的研究機構，我是Franklin Richards。」

 

「呃⋯⋯很高興認識你，我是Joseph Rogers。」不知還能說什麼，在打算收回探出去的身體前，Joseph停下動作，又探出去向對方開口，「我能幫上你什麼忙嗎？要替你找Valeria還是Cassie？」的確有傳言，說Cassie Lang在和他交往。

 

「⋯⋯她們也在嗎？」Franklin晾高了眉，「我只是聽Bucky說，你需要進階物理的家教？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來這篇大概就是六回加一回左右就要完結的篇幅，結果我開始玩Marvel的遊戲，玩一玩裡面出現了不少Marvel宇宙裡的漫畫人物，我很喜歡所以就把他們加進來又多寫了幾章。
> 
> 回到故事本身，原意很簡單，畢竟它也是一個電影的AU，而裡面最有趣的地方是電影裡男主的爸爸也叫SteveXD；動機只是想寫一個接近電影宇宙設定裡的Stucky養小孩的故事，主角其實是Joseph，雖然有些章節在描述二老的愛情故事，不過最主要的當然還是Joseph的發展。
> 
> 雖說如此，還是有些謎題沒有解開，因為本來是想在Joseph接過盾牌成為美國隊長以後，他才會發現到底是誰讓神盾局製作Steve的複製人，屆時卻不一定有兩老的戲份，有鑒於漫畫都可以發展到讓兩老去侏儸紀（咳咳）；唉結論就是這個故事少了老爸或少了兒子都不太好。
> 
> 感謝各位這段時間的收看，我要暫時囤點稿再出來了～
> 
> 我們過陣子見～


	16. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於牆壁上那些照片，還有過去的點點滴滴，最後再解開Joseph的身世之謎⋯⋯

診所的牆壁上半漆成柔和的象牙白，下半部是鵝黃色，並在不同位置上彩繪出不同的動物。抱著孩子走進來時，Bucky不由得注意到醫生背後那面牆上畫著的小鹿，孩子圓碌碌的雙眼緊盯著他，在失去他的注意力過久後，揮舞的小手像是想提醒他，輕輕抓住他的襯衫領口。

 

其實復仇者們已經為Joseph做過很詳盡的檢查，不過Banner仍舊推薦他到醫院兒科掛號，畢竟他不是真的醫生，而Joseph需要那些為監控超能者的儀器之外，其他尋常的醫療資源。

 

端坐在桌後的黑人女醫師在他們推門進來後很快起身，大步走向他們，「午安，我們又見面了，Barnes先生和小Joseph。」帶著他們走到一旁堆滿軟墊與玩具的空間，「我們到這邊來，現在Joseph應該已經能夠走動了吧？這個空間比較適合他表現。」

 

「他現在是十七個月大。」試著讓自己聽起來不至於太開心的褐髮男人，一手將他垂下的髮挽到耳後，另一手則懸在站起身的幼孩身邊以備不時之需，「他大概九個月的時候就能夠沿牆走，最近基本上不需要我們，也可以走很長的一段距離。」

 

聽他解釋的女醫生露出微笑，「聽起來很棒，我覺得應該沒有問題。」她將手裡的報告放到一旁，也坐到地上和孩子平高面對面，「外觀上看起來孩子的發育都很正常，沒有明顯的缺陷，而且我必須說，Joey長得真的很漂亮，看來完全遺傳自他的雙親，是個幸運的小傢伙。」

 

他不意外聽到這種評語，「Joe，我們叫他Joe，用來紀念我伴侶的父親。」用了盡量中性的詞彙稱呼Steve，畢竟他也不知道究竟在超級英雄法案過後，政府最後決定用什麼方式來呈現他與Steve的關係，「沒有什麼比他很健康更好的消息了，謝謝妳，醫生。」

 

「孩子的母親都好嗎？」猶豫片刻的黑人女醫生終於問出口，「這兩次約診都是你帶他來，Barnes先生，有新生兒的家庭，一般我們鼓勵雙親一起來分享孩子的情況。」

 

他也知道，初診的時候護理師就和他說過一樣的話，「當然，我會盡快請我的伴侶加入。」

 

「如果你需要任何協助，都可以和我們的社工聯繫，他們與退伍軍人部都有合作，一定能夠幫上你的忙。」醫生溫柔的眼神注視著把孩子抱起的褐髮男人，「甚至我現在就可以替你預約，我記得，只需要你提供服役年數與軍種，社工就能夠找到有用的資訊。」

 

他記得他自己穿的是套乾淨整齊的衣物，難道是他的長髮造成對方誤會他們需要幫助？百思不得其解的冬兵不由得偏首看向孩子，下次他還是別穿Steve的就襯衫出門——忽然，他對上對方仍舊滿是關切的眼神，他只好無奈地開口：「我是遊騎兵出身，服役時間⋯⋯」他怎麼會知道政府最後到底幫他寫了幾年？「沒關係，如果我需要協助的話，我想我的朋友能幫上忙，他過去在特區退伍軍人部服務。」

 

「喔，是嗎？我也在那裡工作了很長一段時間。」女醫師有些訝異，「是哪一位人員？」

 

「Sam Wilson，他以前在阿富汗服役。」

 

對方立刻露出燦爛的微笑，「Sam，我只知道他申請調離了特區，他還好嗎？也在紐約嗎？」

 

「是的，我們偶而會一起工作。」望著對方笑彎的眼，他忽然想到了脫身之計，「我能將你公務用的手機號碼留給他嗎？我猜他也會想要聯繫舊朋友。」

 

「當然好。」女醫師翻箱倒櫃想找出名片，「但我記得名片好像兩天前就沒了⋯⋯」

 

「我有妳的名片。」托高懷裡的孩子，Bucky讓她別忙了，「妳平日下班後有時間喝飲料嗎？」

 

「可以，沒有問題。」她上前握了握孩子軟嫩的小手，「親愛的Joe，我們下次預約見了。」

 

 

***

 

 

「因為你想不起你假身份的細節，你就替我和Joseph的醫生安排了約會？」Sam難以置信地看著自己手裡的名片，「我必須要在你們下次預約前約她出來？」

 

「不然可以想像他們下次見面會有多尷尬。」紅髮特工眨了眨眼，「我不怪James記不得，誰能記得那些假身份的細節？如果真的得要記得那個狗屁倒灶的故事，我寧可像Stark一樣公開真實身分。」

 

「如果真的如此，妳要公開哪個身分？或該說妳想拋棄哪個假身分？不是每個人都像我事無不可對人言，沒有祕密，公開無礙。」億萬富翁悠閒地走來，「我把車停在你們前面，請告訴我它不會被偷走。」

 

「又或者是小報早就挖光你的八卦，而你又迫不及待承認自己是鋼鐵人。」跟著走來從後方越過Tony Stark的Pepper Potts筆直地走向抱著孩子的冬兵。

 

 

周末的烤肉聚會，這是二戰時候沒有的聚會型態，一開始Steve Rogers完全不知道在鐵板上烤肉有什麼樂趣，好吧，他到現在還搞不太清楚。再者，他們的公寓沒有陽台，要舉辦烤肉聚會還得移師頂樓，所幸Sam答應為他們帶來他的全電動且移動方便的新烤爐。

 

可是移動再方便的烤爐也不適合扛著爬四層樓，於是乎，Steve一邊翻著烤盤上的肉片，一邊瞥了一眼腳邊Sam剛卸下的飛行裝置——無論過程為何——烤爐到了頂樓，聚會也開成了。

 

「我不能保證，這個社區雖然治安很好。」回過頭，Steve將烤肉夾掛回烤爐旁的把手上，「但是布魯克林的偷車集團非常訓練有素，只要你的車款上了他們客戶預定的名單，我看凶多吉少。」

 

「好處是你能從這裡直接看到你的車。」抱著Joseph愛不釋手的Pepper從邊緣看了一眼，「現在還在，Tony，別太擔心。」

 

「而且要是有人想偷你的車，我會幫你逮住他。」還不需要接手烤肉工作，暫時又將孩子交給Pepper的Bucky從一旁的冰桶裡抽出一瓶啤酒，坐上一旁的躺椅「這個高度不算什麼。」

 

「⋯⋯我真的得要打電話給Angela醫生嗎？」跟著坐上冬兵旁邊的躺椅，Sam Wilson夾著手上的名片，「老兄，你知道這下你欠我人情欠得可大了。」

 

「我欠你的人情難道還少嗎？」抽出另外一瓶遞給對方，「Steve會替你埋單，所有約會開銷。」

 

「所以這代表我可以去吃Nobu？」接過啤酒的Sam等了一下，意會過來的冬兵伸出左手作勢輕彈了一下瓶蓋，「⋯⋯糟透了，Barnes，你彈碎玻璃了，你看它們掉進酒裡⋯⋯有失水準。」

 

「你自己拿門牙撬開就沒這種風險。」被嫌棄的冬兵將自己手裡的那瓶遞過去換走了對方的，就在他張口要喝那瓶瓶底有碎玻璃的啤酒時，美國隊長走了過來用一杯橙汁換掉了他的啤酒。

 

就當眾人的面前，美國隊長伸出手指蹭過冬兵的嘴角，「⋯⋯刮到嘴唇怎麼辦？」

 

「我沒瞎，那又不是海尼根或是健力士那種深色瓶子，我看得到碎片，那很——」看著美國隊長把酒倒進一旁的水桶，玻璃瓶丟進垃圾袋裡，冬兵沮喪地將未竟的話說完，「——浪費。」

 

 

「——我倒是瞎了。」坐在一旁的Sam仰首喝起自己瓶子裡的啤酒，「我非得約Angela出來不可。」

 

「你該去約會，但別透露太多Bucky的事。」當然相信隊友人格的Steve很快補上一句解釋：「大家和他的假身分都不大熟，別說是你，就連我也可能會說錯。」

 

「當初放任他們瞎扯我們的假身分根本就是錯的。」偷叉起一塊牛排大快朵頤的銀髮男人顧不得燙，又道：「他們居然把我說成俄羅斯人，說索科維亞語聽起來像俄文，就讓我們當俄羅斯人，我們除了說索科維亞語，也說德文，但是從來不會說俄文。」

 

「為什麼你會說錯James的假身分？」紅髮特工向美國隊長投去懷疑的目光，「我記得他的假身分是照你的要求設置的。」

 

這下可好，所有人都將注意力放到了Steve身上，「因為本來聯合安理會給了他一個房屋仲介的假身分，我不認為冬兵會是銷售房地產的高手。」對上Bucky帶著笑意的藍綠色雙眸，Steve也笑了，硬是一屁股坐上Sam所在的那張躺椅，逼得Sam不得不離開躺椅。

 

 

「⋯⋯所以你都說了些什麼？」好奇的冬兵忍不住問：「我只記得遊騎兵，作戰什麼的⋯⋯」

 

「遊騎兵，阿富汗、伊拉克，兩趟，第二趟失去了左手。」Steve輕聲訴說自己為Bucky Barnes捏造的人生，「布魯克林出生、布魯克林長大，布魯克林社區的大英雄。」執起對方屬於致命武器的那隻手，「經營一間街角的小商店，十點以後結帳櫃檯就會上鎖，你不怕小混混和流氓來挑釁，其實他們不是太喜愛你就是太怕你，所以根本不會發生，但有時孩子會和你一起在店裡，你不願意冒險。」

 

「然後？」截至目前為止對故事情節都很滿意的冬兵又追問。

 

「你有一個至今還在服役的伴侶，但是因為服役部隊是國家最高機密，所以外人只會看見你已婚的婚姻記錄，但無法查知你伴侶的真實姓名。」對Bucky的假身分也瞭若指掌的還有當時參與Steve編造過程的Pepper，「這是因為Steve Rogers已經為眾人所知是美國隊長了，但大家還不知道James Buchanan Barnes就是冬兵，為了保護你現有的平靜生活，我們用BuckyBarnes假造了一個身分。」

 

「為什麼Steve Rogers是我的伴侶？」望著忽然被Steve抓緊的手，又注意到眾人投來擔憂的目光，「別誤會，我沒有要和美國隊長分手⋯⋯」無可奈何地冬兵補上一句：「為超級英雄編造假身分的時期，我和Steve雖然住在一起，但單純只是多年朋友的關係。」

 

咕噥著一口水的銀髮青年低聲道：「⋯⋯你們是這樣說，但沒人相信。」

 

聽見銀髮青年調侃他們的話，冬兵忍不住反問：「Pietro，你不是要去探望Wanda和孩子們？」

 

「我不用花太長的交通時間，別擔心。」他還想賴在這裡多吃一塊牛排。

 

 

「因為你們畢竟住在一起，說是伴侶也不容易招疑，至於不讓Steve露臉是有雙重考量，第一是為保護Bucky Barnes的這個假身分，第二，若逼不得已必須他的伴侶出現，美國隊長也很有說服力，他是選擇揭露真實身分的超級英雄，但他的家庭成員可以保密。」Pepper一邊解釋，一邊露出苦笑，「但後者其實能免則免，Steve要是必須出面，Bucky被揭露是James Buchanan Barnes的機率就高多了，Barnes中士為何能從二戰存活至今？人們很自然會聯想到傳說中從蘇維埃和Hydra旗下變節而來的致命殺手，那麼Bucky一直想要保護的，那份保留給Barnes家的寧靜，也會被小報和暴民給摧毀了。」

 

「所以，為了轉移女醫師對Bucky伴侶的好奇，Sam，你是這龐大拼圖中最重要的一塊。」用誇張語氣解釋的鋼鐵人晃了晃手上自帶的紅酒杯，「你必須要透露出夠多的訊息，讓她理解到Bucky Barnes伴侶的職務屬於最高機密，但又不能拆穿他的伴侶是SteveRogers。」

 

「保密防諜，真刺激。」揚唇笑了的黑寡婦拿走鋼鐵人另一手的紅酒酒瓶。

 

黑人故意誇張地嘆了口氣，「我會盡力去做，但是你就這樣出賣我了，真讓人心寒，Barnes。」

 

「畢竟我是冬日士兵，你本來就該覺得心寒。」

 

面對其他人對這雙關語平淡的反應，Sam笑咧了嘴，「這個雙關語也有失水準，Barnes。」

 

不以為意的Bucky也笑了起來，「反正我是上個世紀的老古董。」

 

「⋯⋯我也是，不是挺好的嗎？」Steve滿足地嘆了口氣，向前伸出他手裡的啤酒瓶，「敬二十世紀。」

 

 

站起身的冬兵遞出他手裡的啤酒瓶，和美國隊長的瓶口相抵，下一刻他用左手貼上金髮男人的粉色臉頰，俯下身去給了對方一個四唇相疊的吻，「不，敬二十一世紀，這個我能光明正大吻你的時代。」

 

 

***

 

 

超級士兵這兩天得以和奶爸的身分暫時告別，因為財星雜誌全球前五十大企業排行榜榜上有名的執行長Virginia Potts，堅持要將她美好的兩天假日浪費在保姆時光上，她理直氣壯告訴TonyStark，倘若假日就是要做自己喜歡的事，那麼她便喜歡在放假的時候，帶著小孩沐浴在加州春日的暖陽下。

 

「這是我唯一一次體驗為人母感受的機會，你有意見嗎？」

 

「全由妳作主，Pepper，全由妳作主。」無可奈何答應下來的Tony Stark未竟的話語全都藏在寵溺的目光下，但等到三更半夜被小孩哭聲叫醒的時候，誰要去安撫孩子呢？

 

「我答應我會盡全力照顧他。」向孩子的雙親鄭重地做出承諾，紅髮女子正視著他們二人，「但你們也要答應我好好享受二人時光。」

 

「我們一直挺享受的。」Steve微笑，「作戰、出任務，很多時候都是保姆替我們操勞。」

 

「出任務算什麼二人時光。」對此嗤之以鼻的鋼鐵人，下一秒傷腦筋地瞪著女友懷裡軟綿綿的嬰孩，「喔老天⋯⋯這孩子應該不會有什麼周身電流通過的問題吧，猩紅女巫的孩子可差點沒把Banner跟我整死，活像隻小電鰻。」

 

「他很完美，沒有任何問題，你太失禮了，Tony。」對他把孩子說成鰻魚有些生氣的紅髮女子笑著繼續向兩人保證，「晚上會由我全權照顧他，你們也知道Tony都在地下室裡忙，而我保證Dummy絕對不會有機會碰到他，絕對不會讓Dummy有機會做倒翻咖啡之類蠢事。」

 

「我們不擔心，妳會表現得很棒。」吻了吻對方的臉頰與她告別，冬兵低下頭隔著小針織帽親吻了一下他的頭頂，預防春寒料峭，他特定指揮Steve織了這頂毛帽——他不適合做精細動作，而且Steve才是那個念過藝術學院的人，他只混進去過一堂素描課，「дорогая，乖乖聽話，好孩子。」

 

「飛機要走了，我們得快點。」對這種父子情深畫面敏感的Tony低聲催促他們。

 

Steve皺起眉，「我以為你們搭私人飛機？」

 

「的確是，但我剛才已經要他們準備起飛了。」

 

 

在Tony也被Pepper逼著給出一定會好好照顧孩子的承諾以後，他們才啟程離開。

 

臨走前Tony塞給了Steve一個兩人時光用得上的必需品，還擠眉弄眼了一番，但Steve只一臉困惑，鋼鐵人有些氣急敗壞地說了有些粗俗的字眼，「⋯⋯上他，我的老天，Steve，你已經不是處男了，為什麼猶豫這麼久不敢對你的好友出手？」

 

得到Tony的建議，Steve側過身看向和他聽力敏銳程度不相上下的Bucky，「⋯⋯你都聽到了？」

 

「是。」一樣側過身看向身邊之人的Bucky笑了，「⋯⋯奇怪的是大家都覺得我是下面的那個。」

 

「大家？」看著轉過身上樓的Bucky，Steve趕忙跟過去，「大家是誰？」

 

「這個是Natasha給我的。」從口袋裡掏出好幾包小包裝的潤滑液丟給Steve，「鳶尾花香，去他的，我都不知道鳶尾花有香味。」

 

接住那些潤滑液的Steve在Bucky的身後走進了屋內，方才Sam很夠意思地留下來和他們兩人一起在天台收拾善後，經營有道但不善打掃的Pepper幫不上忙，而沒有人工智慧在側的Tony則是不幫也罷，屋裡雖然還有些凌亂，但是至少不是亂到沒法休息的地步。

 

看著Bucky彎下腰撿起明顯是被快銀拆下的零食包裝紙，封條前一角還在廚房，下一角已經到了門口，他彎下腰時貼身的牛仔褲露出他窄而緊實的臀部線條，這景象讓美國隊長忍不住吞了吞口水。

 

「呃⋯⋯所以，我們要試試看嗎？」

 

「試試看什麼？」將垃圾丟進一旁小垃圾桶裡，冬兵回過頭，看著美國隊長揚起手上執著的潤滑液和保險套，忍不住揚唇笑了的他走向金髮男人，「⋯⋯試試看鳶尾花到底什麼味道？」

 

「⋯⋯之類的，或是⋯⋯」垂首看了看包裝上的尺寸，「我不知道這個用不用——」

 

抽掉朱紅色包裝的保險套拋到身後的冬兵雙手環繞上美國隊長的頸項，「——用不上，Steve，先讓我們把鳶尾花到底什麼味道搞清楚再說。」

 

 

***

 

 

Steve抱著孩子，自從孩子的作息和他們調成一致，鮮少在夜半把他們叫起來後，Steve便沒什麼機會抱著他，有的時候見他睡得沉，不好把他抱起來；另外有時候怕孩子剛吃過水果泥，角度不好弄得孩子反胃⋯⋯有很多藉口抱不了孩子的藉口，比不上今天Bucky靠著他的背，低聲一句讓他帶小孩去檢查。

 

他便帶著孩子來了，要是讓醫生認出來，他也會請她保密，這不是違法的事，沒有道理要躲躲藏藏，但只是他們也會害怕，不是怕被尋常人誤解，而是怕他們身邊的尋常人受到傷害，譬如Bucky家族裡的人、譬如他懷裡無辜的孩子⋯⋯他的複製人。

 

他偶而還是會覺得自己不值得一段幸福美滿的感情，和重新撫養孩子的機會，他太習於將世界放在自己之前，自從他執起盾牌起，他已經不大記得Steve Rogers的人生。

 

他們的人生都是碎裂的，而對Steve而言，唯有Bucky在他的身邊補齊了所有的空白。

 

他們共有的過去，和他們共有的現在，以及持續到最後的未來。

 

 

扣了門，他很快得到回應，「請進——」他推開門的同時，迎上了一雙訝異且困惑的棕色眼睛，「——我記得是Barnes先生的預約？」

 

「是，這位是小Barnes先生。」微微將Joseph舉高了些許，假名為Joseph Barnes的孩子向前方眨了眨眼，「我是孩子的另外一位父親。」將孩子放下來，正臉迎上據Sam所言美麗且迷人的醫師，Steve單手抱住孩子，騰出一隻手向前，「Taliaferro醫生，我是Steve Rogers。」

 

忽然弄懂什麼的黑人醫師先是皺起眉，很快也釋然了，「⋯⋯他選擇了假名。」

 

「是的，為了一點點寧靜。」Steve苦笑，「我們可以隱瞞得更好，他其實很少與人接觸，但為了孩子，為人父總是更願意付出。」

 

「所以不用問也知道孩子的金髮從何而來了。」

 

聽到這句話有些緊張的美國隊長連忙搖頭，「⋯⋯這並不是我們的⋯⋯他是我們的孩子，但並不是我⋯⋯或是他，我們沒有辦法⋯⋯」

 

「隊長，你知道我是個醫生吧。」被逗笑的女醫師接過孩子，「⋯⋯孩子都好嗎？」

 

不必解釋而鬆了一口氣的金髮男人點頭，「孩子很好，他吃得很多，會依我們要求張嘴、會用聲音央求我們給他吃特定的果泥，排斥某一些口味，不過他還沒有說過第一個完整的字。」雖然表達了這個事實，但Steve也很快補上一句：「我也很晚才說第一個字，根據我母親所言。」

 

「雖然是相當久遠的了，隊長。」用聽診器檢查完孩子，女醫師舉高了孩子的手臂檢查肌肉，「既然Joseph已經能用聲音表達要求，代表很快就能說出第一個字了，不妨和Barnes先生想好要教給他的第一個字是什麼。」

 

「是嗎？」很高興的Steve從夾克口袋裡掏出了筆記本記起，「我聽說疊字比較容易。」

 

「當然，不過之後口語發展，並不建議使用過多的疊字與孩子溝通，最好還是能夠如常進行對話，有助於孩子學習正確的文字語句結構。」女醫師端倪著小孩與Steve的長相，「也正因為我是個醫師，隊長，這孩子百分之百有你的血統。」

 

Steve不知從何開始只好嘆氣，「⋯⋯這牽涉到一個複雜的陰謀。」

 

「而且你還得保密。」很能理解的女醫師微笑，「Sam在我們共進晚餐的時候，對你的事欲言又止了很多次，每次都是笑得一臉抱歉告訴我那是最高機密。」

 

「晚餐都好嗎？我不是個愛八卦的人，但我希望一切順利。」真心希望自己的好友能夠尋覓到人生伴侶，而眼前的醫師聰明美麗，看來是完美人選。

 

「一切都很順利，就像Joseph的例行檢查一樣。」放下孩子，看著小孩緩緩走回Steve身邊，女醫師在手邊的表單上簡單地簽了名，「三個月後回診，我已經和Barnes先生提過，倘若可以，盡量安排雙親與孩子一同前來，我們希望透過家庭的互動確認孩子的生活品質。」

 

「當然，我會盡快安排，也許在例行檢查之外的時間，在我沒有任務的時候？」

 

女醫師認同地頷首，「要超級英雄把三個月後的時間空出來，也要壞人們都同意才行。」

 

「只怕他們一向沒那麼好說話。」

 

檢查在愉快的氛圍中畫上句點，Steve雖然在走進診間的瞬間，總覺得牆上漆的色彩與圖案有些不妥，但在醫師專業的詢問和充分的理解下，Steve也忘了最初的不妥從何而來，只是一種他好像誤闖了某個異空間那種不適感，但自從注射過血清後，診間問診與他再沒瓜葛，他大多是被打成重傷直接進了病房。

 

 

目送美國隊長帶著孩子離開後，黑人女醫師關上門，下一刻面無表情地轉身，抬起頭迎上不知何時進到診間裡來的金髮男人，男人嘴角雖然是上揚的，但心情卻感覺沒有嘴角高昂，「怎麼樣？我的小美國隊長都還好嗎？冬兵和美國隊長是適任的雙親嗎？」

 

「非常好，他們對孩子照顧雖然沒有到無微不至，小孩身上還有點跌跌撞撞的痕跡，但依舊健康強壯，肯定比美國隊長在這個年紀的時候來得健康。」女聲機械地回覆，「另外，Sam Wilson昨天試著聯繫特區退伍軍人部，我猜他起疑了。」

 

「這一階段的事也收拾的差不多了，熬過這段時間人類的孩子死亡的機率就會大幅下降。」男人放下她桌上的魔術方塊，「至於那隻小鳥，不需要太過擔心。」

 

退伍軍人部一片漆黑的辦公室裡，一台昔日屬於Sam Wilson的電腦，螢幕瞬間亮了起來，下一刻畫面呈現有人正在建立新信件，好像有人在遠端操控，信的內容很快跟著浮現：親愛的Sam，你忘了嗎？Angela Taliaferro是與我們合作醫院的小兒科主治醫師，孩子若為父母的PTSD所苦⋯⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Love Wins, and Happy Birthday, the star-spangled man with a plan.


	17. Camellia

其實自從Bucky留在他身邊以來，他們時常一起搭擋出任務，同生共死，就和以前一樣。

 

某次任務千鈞一髮之際，兩個人勉強逃出生天，慢一秒就是生離死別，正當他因為又一次安然無恙想將Bucky抱進懷裡，卻見到對方露出嚴肅的神情，「⋯⋯這不能再發生了。」

 

「什麼不能再發生？」Steve有些擔心，照理來說他伸出去的手還沒抱住對方，應該不是指他們之間的擁抱不能再發生了吧？但被Bucky拒絕過太多次的Steve，真的很怕聽見Bucky又脫口說出什麼到此為止的那種話，「Bucky？」

 

「這些事。」比了他們身邊剛爆炸的敵人藏身處，Bucky難得流露出恐懼，這可是泰山崩於前都面不改色的冬兵，「如果我們被炸死了，Joseph就成了孤兒。」

 

「就算我們都死了，復仇者們也會好好扶養他長大。」低聲安撫的Steve輕道：「難道你不相信Natasha嗎？難道她會讓他孤苦無依？又或者Tony會讓他流落街頭？」

 

「不可以。」Bucky望進對方溫柔的藍眼睛裡，堅定地開口：「我並不是不信任他們，相反的，我比信任我自己更信任Natasha和Banner，但是⋯⋯」給了Steve從逃出來以後就一直想要的那個吻和擁抱，Bucky靠著對方，汲取著對方身上和他一樣帶點燒焦的氣息，「他是我們的孩子，我們應該要想盡辦法陪伴他長大，這是我們決定留下他以後的承諾⋯⋯是我給你的承諾，是我們對他的承諾。」

 

 

於是美國隊長被冬兵說服，以後他們不在同一地點執行任務，一人若是在現場衝鋒陷陣，另一人就要在後方運籌帷幄，避免Joseph在任務中同時失去他在世上僅有的兩個親人。

 

所以當這場到森林深處的度假村、用臥底身分陪同挪威公主參與邪惡陣營聚會的任務落在Bucky身上時，Steve便不得前往，事實上他根本被總司令送去執行另外一個任務，但Tony也說了，隊長的任務結束以後，復仇者大樓的監控中心隨時歡迎他來旁觀或是主導Bucky的任務。

 

為了這項臥底行動，動身那天冬兵剪短了髮，前方柔順的瀏海用髮膠固定起來。

 

Steve事先就知道Bucky要剪髮，但第一時間在大樓裡看到穿著襯衫和黑色長褲的褐髮男人，他還是愣了好一陣子才反應過來。距離前次Bucky剪成二戰時期的髮型其實不過幾年，但這就是愛上一個人的感覺：他永遠無法不為Bucky神魂顛倒，無論是Bucky的何種樣貌。

 

「臥底任務，所以手臂當然要掩飾起來⋯⋯」隨著他走近，就愈能聽見Stark大言不慚地稱許著自己的發明，「來得正好，隊長，你覺得如何？」

 

他也事先就知道冬兵的手臂將會看來會與血肉之軀無異，只是當Bucky伸出手握住他的瞬間，那溫熱的感覺讓Steve仍舊忍不住睜大眼，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

冬兵笑了，但沒說話，只是轉過頭看向得意洋洋的鋼鐵人。

 

「一點能源的反饋導向就變成人造體溫，這犧牲了皮膚表面的仿真度，在重擊的情況下感應器會失靈變回金屬介面，但如果只是跳跳舞，沒有人會注意到這是隻假手。」

 

在冬兵鬆開握著他的手時，Steve忍不住伸過去將那手又拉了回來，「有哪裡感覺不舒服嗎？」

 

「你在懷疑我的發明嗎？」有些不滿地，鋼鐵人低聲抗議，「就和當初我為他安裝上新手臂的時候一樣，沒有任何奇怪的感覺，如你要求，這隻手臂就跟他原本的那隻一樣，甚至更棒！」

 

眼前的冬兵好像帶著他回到了四〇年代，好與壞的回憶傾盆而下，打得他無處可躲。

 

有些看傻的鋼鐵人退了一步，「老天，隊長，你要哭了嗎？」

 

「Steve⋯⋯」笑著伸出手抱住對方的Bucky無奈地開口：「⋯⋯你知道的，任何發生在我身上的一切都不是你的錯，你不需要⋯⋯」

 

「若是我讓你待在倫敦，這一切都不會發生。」他沒哭，就是眼眶紅了，Steve握著Bucky的手依然沒有鬆開，「我應該讓你去倫敦、或待在Howard身邊，你明明掌握了那麼多重要的軍事情報——」但他以為他的好兄弟、好搭擋理所當然應該要在他身邊——因為他們總在彼此身邊。

 

「現在是要告解嗎？」聽見自己父親名字的Stark挑了挑眉，「Barnes又不是神父。」

 

「我得快一點，Hill在催了。」輕輕搖晃對方的手，Bucky要他鬆開，「我們回來再談。」

 

Steve Rogers苦澀地揚起嘴角，放開的前一刻舉起了他們相握的手，飛快地在對方的指關節上落下一吻，「⋯⋯當然，回來再談。」

 

冬兵拿起一旁衣架上用防塵套包起的燕尾服，走向飛行器停泊口的同時，卻又忍不住回過頭。

 

這時視線與他交錯的Steve試著想擠出比方燦爛一些的笑意，掙扎著想控制面部肌肉，但冬兵已經一臉不捨地往回走來，在Tony的白眼下，向前捧住他的臉，給了美國隊長所能想像最溫柔的一個吻。

 

「我愛你，Steve。」Bucky笑瞇了眼，早在二次世界大戰爆發以前，早在他知道這種感覺的當下，他就應該要告訴這個男人，「我愛你。」

 

 

***

 

 

在Bucky的任務開始前，美國隊長當天下午還有一個小型任務，他要護衛美國總統出席國際賽事，普通賽事用不上美國隊長來護衛總統，一般隨扈就能勝任，但在收到恐怖攻擊預告後，美國政府不能等閒視之，所以他們請來美國隊長換上隨扈的黑西裝支援。

 

為何為總統維安的工作只算得上是小型任務？原因也很簡單，負責評估的鋼鐵人不認為真有人有能力在他監控的範圍內如預告刺殺美國總統，所以，美國隊長也只是個雙重保險，其實用不上他。

 

但Bucky的任務不同，Bucky將陪同一位迷人的挪威公主出席舞會。

 

聽起來是個怡人的任務，但殺雞焉用牛刀？

 

其實若是進一步探究，便會知道這個舞會是邪惡組織的餘孽所主辦，而美麗的公主因為王室錯誤的投資被迫前往與會，出於保護公主人身安全、顧全王室顏面，以及將地下組織一網打盡的三重考量，沒有人比本身就是個會行走的致命武器的冬兵更能勝任。

 

於是他成了公主的男伴，臥底身分是歐洲議會的年輕議員、政壇新星，地下組織不知道買不買帳？Steve不大清楚他們怎麼安排讓這一切取信於人，但如果只需要Bucky笑得迷人，那不是難事。

 

「Bucky進場了。」本是任務優先人選的黑寡婦被以男伴比女性密友更真實的原因打了回票，「四個監控畫面看起來都很好，沒有問題。」

 

畫面上的公主靠Bucky靠得好近，Steve能從Bucky衣領上的麥克風聽見她的呼吸聲。

 

「我很害怕⋯⋯Barnes中士。」公主的聲音聽來微微地顫抖，儘管她在畫面上依然笑得大方得體。

 

下一瞬間畫面上的Bucky的右手就覆蓋上她攀在左手手肘關節處的手掌，「別怕。」Steve 能清楚聽見他低沉的聲音，「我在這裡，沒有人能傷害妳。」

 

「他一直是個能讓女人靠過來的男人，是吧？」望著自然而然與金髮公主流露出親暱氣氛的冬兵，紅髮女人轉過頭去看著臉色難看的美國隊長，「哇，你該看看自己的臉，Steve。」

 

他知道自己現在大概是什麼模樣。這是報應，以前Bucky這般好女人緣，全都糟蹋在給他找約會對象上了；現在他就得承受苦果，看著這些忍不住對他示好的女性周旋在他身邊，「⋯⋯有任何進展嗎？鷹眼，見到目標了嗎？」

 

「沒有，但我見到公主和未來的駙馬，喔，你們看得到穿燕尾服的冬兵嗎？該死，他真帥。」

 

「我們看得到，非常清楚。」笑著替隊長回答的黑寡婦看著紳士地邀約公主起舞的Bucky Barnes，「我記得冬兵說他不跳舞。」

 

「看來公主值得他破戒一次。」鷹眼嘆了口氣，「他在下面跳舞，我就得蹲在這種地方。」

 

美國隊長冷哼了一聲，低下頭看向其他螢幕，「下次一定換你去跳舞，別擔心。」

 

我愛你是嗎？想起Bucky依附在他耳邊說的話，Steve本想摘掉耳內的監聽耳機，少聽一點他們溫文有禮但卻笑語不斷的對話內容，但下一刻在舞池裡旋轉的Bucky，耳內耳機反光在鏡頭前亮了一下。

 

靈機一動的Steve推開了他前頭剛剛關上的通話系統，在公主重新回到Bucky懷抱裡頭的同時，傾身向前靠近桌上的麥克風：「Bucky？早上忘了問你，你願意跟我結婚嗎？」

 

畫面裡的Bucky忽然鬆掉了公主的手，但下一秒又再將她攬進懷抱。

 

 

這下換成畫面這頭的美國隊長滿意地笑了。

 

 

***

 

 

Bucky功成身退地站在一旁，看著神盾局探員，將邪惡組織的罪犯一個個戴上特製手銬抓起來。

 

金髮碧眼的公主這時套上了保暖的長外套，來到他的身邊，「所以⋯⋯你答應了嗎？」

 

「答應什麼？」知道公主所問何事的Bucky笑著反問，身上合身的燕尾服因為作戰的緣故到處有裂痕，看起來有些狼狽；另外左手也因為幾次攻擊失去偽裝功能，金屬表面與銀藍色的光在衣袖的裂痕下隱隱發亮，「Maltida，倒是妳，要答應我好好照顧自己。」

 

「你還沒說你會不會答應求婚。」也從耳機聽見美國隊長的公主堅持要知道他的回答。

 

「一個簡單的儀式還在可以接受的範圍。」思考過後的冬兵斂起微笑，「但是可能的話，我希望還是能夠保持現況，我們彼此很珍惜對方，但在法案通過以後，我不認為若是我們兩人有婚姻關係，對美國隊長而言是一件好事。」

 

「美國的超級英雄法案是一場笑話，到挪威來，我們保障你們的隱私。」她伸出修長的手臂，緊緊環抱住對方，「你們運用你們的能力保護別人，為什麼還要揭露你們的身分和私生活？」

 

「我想我們還是可以保密，不過不能否認的是，我們的能力是讓人畏懼的，畢竟我們可以輕易地摧毀普通人，對我們進行更緊密的監控，是一個政府能讓人民心安最好的做法。」鬆開與她的懷抱，身後的直升機螺旋槳帶來的噪音正隨著高度下降，漸漸蓋過他們對話的音量。

 

登上直升機前，她在他的臉頰上留下一吻，關上的機門映出她在他頰邊留下的唇印。

 

這時才走過來的鷹眼瞥了一眼那抹粉紅烙印，「你應該不會帶著那個去參加自己的婚禮吧？」

 

「有婚禮嗎？」Bucky挑眉，「我好像沒有答應求婚。」

 

「大家都聽見了，別耍賴，難不成你要拒絕？」握著自己的弓，Clint不由得笑了，「你們相愛到幾乎讓人噁心的程度了，我看不出來你有理由要拒絕，嘿，公寓可是在他名字底下。」

 

「婚禮、儀式、誓言、交換戒指。」隨意地以掌丘抹去頰上的紅唇，冬兵漸漸收回那些屬於Bucky才有的溫柔笑意，「這些可以，但是我不想讓政府記錄我和Steve的關係。」

 

「什麼意思？」鷹眼向前一步拉住他的手肘，「Barnes？」

 

「我不想要在法律上和他有關係。」他永遠記得內戰時他是如何努力掩蓋自己的行蹤，因為他無法想像當他被拖到陽光底下，像其他的超級英雄一般接受政府拷問時，一旦揭露了冬兵就是James Barnes，會為他的後人帶來多少無妄之災，「我不想有一天讓美國的人民有機會唾棄他。」

 

「所以你要給他一個扮家家酒的婚禮？」難以置信的男人加重了手下握著對方的力道，「這不是婚禮的意義，如果你只是要敷衍隊長——」

 

「——我沒有，也永遠不會敷衍他。」手上的Starkphone閃了一下，浮現來自Sam的訊息，是關於他如何去博物館弄來Sarah和Joseph的婚戒，那兩只戒指甚至不是金的，記得應該是黃銅材質？冬兵偏首，忍住不時仍會隨記憶襲來的疼痛，「我愛他，也看重婚姻的神聖，但我不希望他會因此在法律上和我相連，除了他的愛，我對他別無所求。」

 

「因為冬兵的過去嗎？」鷹眼手裡的Starkphone也亮了，是Natasha通知他婚禮舉行的地點，印第安納州一處偏僻的小教堂，這地點看得他眉頭都皺成了一團，「等等，為什麼要跑到這麼遠的地方結婚？」

 

看了一眼那個地點，冬兵無奈地笑了，「⋯⋯因為那是我父母結婚的地方。」

 

 

 

相較Joseph的受洗儀式，美國隊長與冬兵結婚的過程簡直隨便極了，Falcon弄來了古董戒指、抱來了他們的孩子做花童，億萬富翁借了跑車給他們，後車廂尾端掛上寫著新婚快樂的鐵鋁罐串，整場婚禮看起來就像是二十歲衝動的年輕人在拉斯維加斯一夜狂歡弄出來的結果。

 

婚禮過程也雞飛狗跳。無論原先屬於Steve父親或母親的戒指，尺寸都與冬兵作為武器的左手不符，最後串進他掛狗牌的項鍊上；孩子在婚禮進行到一半就嚎啕大哭了起來，弄得他們兩人輪流在神父和上帝面前哄起小孩，光是一段誓言Steve就重複說了三遍。

 

他們採用最傳統的婚誓，至死不渝，因為那與他們的承諾不謀而合，直到最後。

 

唯一給足面子的是Tony的瑪莎拉蒂跑車順利地載著他們倆揚長而去，可惜他們的蜜月就在下一個鎮前的汽車旅館，執行完任務千里迢迢跨過大西洋回家結婚，Bucky沒力氣再和Steve到更遠的觀光景點。

 

進到房間他把Steve按倒在床上，下一刻就棲進Steve的懷抱之中，在對方的頸窩埋首安睡。

 

「這是我們的新婚之夜，Bucky⋯⋯」低聲嘆氣的男人吻了吻他的耳殼上緣。

 

「我們不是處男，這也不是我們的第一次，所以省省吧。」拒絕對方毫不留情面的冬兵抬起眼，望進還穿著一身圓領衫與牛仔褲的美國隊長，「⋯⋯不過我想脫掉牛仔褲的話，比較適合睡覺⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯我也很想脫掉你身上的燕尾服，Bucky，它已經破爛不堪了。」

 

至於幫忙對方脫掉衣服、擦槍走火，對新婚伴侶來說，也不是什麼特別之事。

 

 

***

 

 

「Tony，誰是我的媽咪？」

 

來了，這個價值百萬的問題！

 

掀起面罩的鋼鐵人停下所有手邊的工作，盯著在拆解玩具槍的小男孩，一般這個年齡的小孩不是應該拿著玩具槍，而非拆開它嗎？Tony回憶起同年時的自己，也常是看著豪宅的雕花電梯研究原理，讓佣人們對他讚不絕口，嗯，誰叫他從小就是天才，「這個問題你沒打算問問你老爸嗎？我是指比較麻煩的那個？」

 

小孩歪著頭看向他，「你不可以說屁股洞*。」

 

「你知道那是人體的一個部位吧？」翻了翻白眼，Tony戴回焊接用的面罩，「就是叫你不要說屁股洞的那個爸爸，去問他，他會告訴你你的媽咪是誰。」

 

「你不知道。」金髮男孩失望地放下手裡的工具，「今天是什麼都知道的JARVIS嗎？我想問他。」

 

JARVIS之所以什麼都知道是因為設計JARVIS的人是他好嗎？「嘿，我不是不知道，是我不應該告訴你，這是很重要的事，你爸爸們會在一個他們覺得合適的場合告訴你好嗎？」停下焊槍，Tony嘆了口氣再掀起面罩「你有在聽嗎？Joseph？」

 

「你不叫我Joseph。」小男孩訝異地看向他，「你都叫我Joe。」

 

「因為我需要你認真聽我說話，Joseph。」覺得自己不應該在這件事上開玩笑，Tony試著讓自己嚴肅起來，這不容易，因為他本來應該是那個幽默風趣的叔叔，而不是說大道理的那個叔叔，那是Banner的角色，他怎麼能夠搶走說教的工作？要是Banner決定要為此變成Hulk懲罰他怎麼辦？

 

「Billy說，小孩都是媽咪生的，就像Wanda阿姨生下他和Tommy。」試著把自己的論點表達得更清楚，Joseph Rogers比劃一下自己的肚子，「而且我知道你和爸爸說過，我出生的時候你也在現場，你剛剛又說了，你知道我媽咪是誰。」

 

「Billy和Tommy有跟你說過他們爸爸的事嗎？」看不慣那兩個小毛孩看準眼前的小子有Steve Rogers的死心眼，搞得現在跑來打破砂鍋問到底，「下次換你問問看他們兩個的爸爸去哪了。」

 

「Bucky說不可以問。」把他剛剛拆開的玩具槍輕輕推到一邊，「他說Billy和Tommy的爸爸去了很遠的地方。」男孩有些沮喪地抬起頭，「所以如果我問的話，他們會難過，他們如果去問Wanda阿姨，她也會傷心，Bucky說不可以讓Wanda阿姨太傷心，世界會毀滅，大家會死掉。」

 

「的確也是，但那並不是他們爸爸的錯，他們的爸爸是去⋯⋯呃，探索宇宙的奧妙。」兩個孩子其實並不和猩紅女巫一起住，她纖細敏感的情緒並沒有隨著快銀的陪伴好轉，忍不住對這小孩的善良稍有微詞，「你不問他們，但他們還不是追問你的媽咪去哪了？這一點也不體貼。」

 

「每個人都有媽咪嗎？」金髮男孩注意到Tony皺起眉，奇怪的是平常對方很喜歡他問問題，「你不高興嗎？Tony？」

 

「不，其實我的心情還蠻不錯的。」關於母親的話題的確是有點讓他疲於應付，「Joseph，那你覺得所謂的媽咪是一個怎麼樣的人？」他自己也不擅長處理父母議題，父親啊，Howard就是那樣，不特別的親切，他想這小子的兩個爸爸應該好得多；至於母親，Maria一直是他與Howard之間溝通的橋樑，倘若沒有她，也許他會更早離開家，「其實母親不只是把你生下來而已，Steve或是Bucky都可以是你的母親，那比懷胎十個月生下你還要辛苦，他們做得也比懷胎十月更多。」

 

點了點頭，男孩伸手從工作台上把自己剛才推開的玩具槍零件又撈回面前。

 

「退一萬步講，我覺得Bucky可以給你的比任何母親都還要多，無條件的愛是很偉大的。」在孩子將玩具槍重新組裝起的同時從旁協助，看著看著，Tony不由得玩興大起，找來其他的零件開始跟著孩子一塊改裝起小水槍。

 

 

不過就在夜色升起後，鋼鐵人發覺事態有異：JARVIS一直沒和他回報任務狀況，雖說有Ross將軍在監控現場，如果需要支援他一定會即刻被通知，「JARVIS，一切都還好嗎？」

 

人工智慧並未向平時即刻反應，反倒是一陣突兀的沉默從人工智慧的廣播系統傳來。

 

「JARVIS？」鋼鐵人動手在螢幕上準備輸入強制回應的代碼，自從JARVIS從幻視那裡更新升級後，他的人工智慧常常給他一種翅膀硬了的感覺，「你有打算要回答我嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯Sir，我們收到Ross將軍代號為WS的MIA回報，我現在還在處理，我已經告知代號CA的特工，他正前往支援，目前依照CA指示對代號為CAJ的對象保密，第一時間沒有告知。」

 

WS是冬兵，CA是隊長，CAJ是他跟前這個金髮小男孩，「CA進行救援任務多久了？」

 

「超過兩個小時。」人工智慧聽來也有些許的緊張，「並且沒有其他回報，Sir，大樓現在被——」

 

 

「——被入侵。」Tony Stark看著生化手臂幾乎被卸掉的冬兵，帶著一身雖不致死但也夠怵目驚心的傷口走進他的實驗室，「我總有一天會弄懂你怎麼進來的，Barnes。」

 

「這是商業機密，Stark，倘若讓你弄懂了，我就該退休了。」走進來的褐髮男人雖然語氣輕快地在回覆未著盔甲的鋼鐵人，眼神卻是緊緊鎖著在一旁淚眼汪汪一臉擔心害怕的小男孩，「дорогая，過來我這裡，我很抱歉我來遲了。」

 

金髮男孩跑了過去，一把抱住了冬兵的頸項，而蹲下身的冬兵也用右手將他抱進懷中輕聲安撫。

 

「是，我受傷了⋯⋯但那些都是小傷，看到你傷口就一點也不痛了⋯⋯」男孩該是低聲在問他的父親傷勢的情況，鋼鐵人聽不清楚，但能從冬兵的回答聽出端倪，「因為Joseph，дорогая，你是我的天使。」吻了小男孩掌心的同時，冬兵露出非常溫柔的笑意，那抹笑——Tony很確定——單是那抹笑就足以扳彎美國隊長，那是Bucky Barnes全副精神注意都給了眼前之人的笑容。

 

彷彿眼前之人是他的光、他的信仰。

 

「Barnes，你現在可是MIA，別忘了和隊長聯繫。」想到該讓其他在外苦尋冬兵的人，包括美國隊長，知道冬兵其實人好好的，「不然等下抱著你哭的金髮男孩就會變成兩個了。」

 

Tony的俏皮話才說完沒多久，就看見執著盾牌一樣一身狼狽的美國隊長從實驗室外頭走來。

 

 

在看見冬兵背影的第一時間，美國隊長便壓住頭罩側邊的通訊器開口：「我找到冬兵了，沒有大礙。」本來預測美國隊長會對他的親密愛人有一頓說教的Tony，正想離開屋內避免尷尬局面，但下一刻走過來的美國隊長只是蹲下身吻了吻冬兵的側臉，「你的通訊器都碎了，我以為——」

 

「那東西太吵了。」冬兵有些心不在焉地回答，「很多人尖叫⋯⋯我沒辦法⋯⋯」

 

很快頷首表示理解的美國隊長站起身，終於注意到鋼鐵人也在場的他急忙道：「謝了，Tony。」

 

「下次想點別的溝通代碼吧。」鋼鐵人指著冬兵懷裡的美國隊長二世，「那小子第一時間差不多就猜出WS、CA的意思了，孩子本來最大的難題只是想知道他媽是誰，現在你們這樣一搞都嚇壞了。」

 

「媽媽？」完全沒想到孩子疑問來得這麼早的美國隊長晾高了眉。

 

「何不告訴他是Bucky懷胎十月生的？肯定不會有人會懷疑。」Tony望著還在安撫小男孩的冬兵，因為就連親生母親，也未必能做到比冬兵更愛自己的孩子。

 

為此，Tony Stark忽然抬起頭，看向一旁凝視著冬兵與金髮男孩的美國隊長。

 

「我認得你那副表情，Tony，別打歪主意。」

 

 

「若是這件事成了，你感激我都來不及！」他正在回想Stark工業聘用過最好的律師叫什麼名字。


	18. Red Rose

四歲的Joseph Rogers已經是冬兵的一切，Steve時常有這種感覺。

 

他不會和自己的孩子——事實上是他複製人的Joseph——吃醋，不過確切看見冬兵為了另一個生命微笑和苦惱，那種感覺很微妙，一方面他很高興見到冬兵找回更多情緒、變得穩定，當然，更容易親近；另一方面，照顧孩子在他們兩人之間變得更棘手，管教上的約法三章已成了他們兩人最常進行的話題。

 

「不，Steve，我不覺得他可以吃牛奶糖。」

 

「Bucky，我覺得真槍對他而言還是太危險了，即使只是把它拆開來。」

 

「我不在乎那是牛油爆米花或是焦糖，如果他會噎到那就通通不准。」

 

「我覺得他夠大了，無論是床底下的怪物還是衣櫥裡的都該自己面對，這張雙床只能睡兩個人。」

 

這晚爭論在美國隊長捲起薄被和枕頭到Bucky的舊房間，也就是現在的客房過夜作收。

 

 

***

 

 

「跟一個小孩子吃醋，你很爭氣，美國隊長。」黑寡婦難以置信地看著用兩隻手指輕輕壓著小男孩的頭頂讓他打不到自己的金髮男人，「他才只有四歲。」

 

「我覺得他得多出來交朋友，Rose很好，他們年齡相近，可以玩在一起。」猛然鬆開手指導致小男孩失去重心往前摔倒，「⋯⋯Joseph，你還好嗎？」

 

男孩向前撲的雙手擦破了皮，傷口上沾了點砂，有些痛但還能忍受的男孩坐起身，「⋯⋯破皮了。」

 

「是啊。」蹲下身的金髮男人疼惜地看著他的孩子，「我帶你去塗藥好嗎？」

 

金髮男孩點點頭，將雙手往前遞出去，「可以幫我吹傷口嗎？Bucky說吹了以後就不痛了。」

 

那是你這小傢伙對Bucky的神效，可不是每個人都能這樣做，「聽著，Joseph，我可以幫你吹，但我們還是得去塗藥，好嗎？」他們就在中庭，醫務室就在轉角而已，今天值班的好像是趙博士，「就算不痛了，傷口還是可能有細菌。」

 

「看看，這傢伙真的是護士的兒子呢。」在旁吹了聲口哨的Sam Wilson瞥了一眼自己在遠處蹲在地上玩的紅髮小女孩，「倒是她，親愛的Romanoff女士，妳倒是對她的生父很保密。」

 

「其實並不是祕密，只是我不習慣分享。」一樣從遠處眺望小女孩的紅髮特工揚起了微笑，「我本來已經被絕育，但是透過Helen和Philip，我重新得到了生兒育女的機會，我很感激。」小女孩找到了某樣東西，站起身以後，左顧右盼，終於找到了黑寡婦，朝她小跑步而來，「謝了，親愛的。」

 

「結果還是沒說她親生父親的事。」獵鷹覺得有些沒意思地嘟囔了兩句，但下一刻小女孩也把找到的禮物分給了他，「好吧，這是⋯⋯蚯蚓嗎？」

 

 

「你得要欣然接受才行，來自少女的禮物。」從另一側走過來的冬兵笑著開口，「我的男孩們呢？」

 

「你的男孩不就在那嗎？」向後比了比一旁正在檢視小孩傷口的美國隊長，「剛剛小傢伙跌倒了。」

 

聽見Joseph受傷，冬兵臉色一峻，側過身從獵鷹旁邊越過，趕忙走向美國隊長與男孩。

 

Steve見到臉色不善靠過來的Bucky下意識吞了口口水，「呃⋯⋯就是小小的擦傷，我正要帶他去——」

 

「——好痛，Bucky⋯⋯」一見到冬兵，小男孩忽然提高音量，語帶哭腔地迎向褐髮男人，「Bucky，手掌破皮了，好痛⋯⋯」

 

「我知道，讓我看看。」蹲下身仔細檢查男孩的手掌，「我幫你吹吹傷口，好嗎？」

 

在一旁想說明自己已經吹過了的美國隊長欲言又止，大概因為畢竟是自己的複製人，Steve總覺得他能看懂小男孩心底在期待什麼。

 

「可以親一下嗎？」男孩抬起眼，小小聲地又問：「親一下就好？」

 

「當然可以。」將傷口抵上自己的唇瓣，Bucky溫柔地吻了吻傷處，「⋯⋯還痛嗎？」

 

想補上一句說明方才男孩根本不痛不癢的Steve又好氣又好笑地雙手抱胸，「Bucky，他需要的是消毒藥水，不是你的吻。」

 

「我知道，我給他的是勇氣，不是止痛藥。」一把把小男孩抱起的冬兵走向一旁的美國隊長，「你小的時候最不可愛了，受傷以後一聲不吭，結果半夜就發起燒來。」

 

沒想過對方記得這件事的Steve揚起嘴角，「你還記得⋯⋯」

 

「記得，你給我添麻煩的事情我每一件都記得。」嘆氣的褐髮男人向後看了一眼，Sam還在和他手裡那隻蚯蚓搏鬥，而小女孩則望著他們，像是想知道她的玩伴怎麼了，「Rose，甜心，我們要帶Joseph去塗藥，等下一起吃下午茶好嗎？」

 

小女孩點了點頭，向他們揮了揮手。

 

 

在一旁的獵鷹轉過頭問黑寡婦，「妳覺得Joseph知不知道這兩個人到底什麼關係？」

 

「知道，幾天前Tony告訴他，如果想知道誰是他的媽媽，就去看誰和爸爸睡在一張床上，他照做了，接著他就在床上看到James，所幸那天他們倆還記得套上衣服再睡。」覺得鋼鐵人這樣告訴男孩，只是想要報復冬兵發現自己變成美國隊長的合法伴侶後掀了他的工作室。

 

「我可以不需要知道太多細節，Natasha。」無奈的獵鷹連忙揮手阻斷還想要再說的黑寡婦，忽然想到什麼的他又轉向紅髮女特工，「又讓妳帶開話題了，剛才不是才說到妳不習慣分享，妄加臆測非常失禮，不過人有好奇心是難免的。」

 

「的確難免。」蹲下身撫過小女孩柔順的長髮，黑寡婦若有所思地盯著中庭的玫瑰花叢，雖然樓層很高，但是做足防風措施的庭園，讓嬌弱的玫瑰花得以在空中花園綻放，「她的名字叫做Roxanne Rose Romanoff，一般我們喊她Rose，但有的時候我會叫她Roxy。」

 

「⋯⋯我知道她的名字叫Roxanne。」不過的確不常聽見有人叫女孩Roxy。

 

「這個名字有很古老的淵源，可以回溯至亞歷山大帝國時期。」忽然說起歷史的黑寡婦若有所思地盯著女孩的側臉，「在俄文裡頭念作Роксана，對我來說這是個很理想的名字，彷彿無論哪一種我熟悉的語言，都能夠找到她。」

 

感覺對方還沒說完的獵鷹保持沉默，面掛微笑表示自己會做個好聽眾。

 

「最重要的是，這個孩子的父親，他是核能工程師，伊朗的核武工程師，同時也是多年前，曾經跟我一起被冬兵追殺的⋯⋯那位核武工程師。」說完孩子生父的真實身份，知道和美國隊長一樣看過冬兵檔案每個角落的獵鷹必然記得這位在Fury和Steve之前冬兵的目標。

 

依然只能保持沉默獵鷹斂起了笑。

 

「他並沒有死，我不覺得冬兵失手了，我猜冬兵的任務可能只是要摧毀某樣東西⋯⋯」事實上冬兵在這個故事裡並非太重要的角色，「在我以為我的任務要失敗的時候，他告訴我要堅持下去，不要太輕易地放棄，總之，後來我拖著他離開，他半身不遂，我留下一道難看的疤。」

 

特工抬起頭，對上神情肅穆的黑人軍官。

 

「Roxanne同時也是個伊朗名字，應該說最早，它就是源自波斯的名字，早在亞歷山大帝時期，它的意思是明亮的星，當我告訴他希望他能夠當孩子的父親時，他只要求了一件事做回報，那便是為孩子命名為Roxanne，我欣然同意。」解釋完孩子生父的事，黑寡婦看著彷彿沉浸在自己的世界，但其實每一字每一句都聽進耳裡的女孩，「我們常常去探望他，Rose，告訴Sam妳最喜歡爸爸的什麼地方？」

 

「鬍子。」回答的女孩昂起首，時常面無表情常被Clint和Tony喊做小吸血鬼的女孩此時笑瞇了眼，「爸爸有好大一把鬍子，每次都扎得我難受。」

 

「他還在MIT教書，不過這幾年他的身體狀況愈來愈差。」面色也凝重起來的黑寡婦站起身，不再維持和女孩一樣的高度，「他以前無所畏懼，他帶著重要的技術逃出來，免了讓地球面臨第三次世界大戰，雖然他常笑我們復仇者把外太空異次元等爛帳全都扯回地球上來了，但是——」

 

「團結把那些入侵者打跑，比起我們自相殘殺來得好多了。」完全能夠理解的獵鷹點了點頭，「聽起來是個偉大的傢伙，妳的標準真高。」

 

「我猜還可以吧。」紅髮特工忍不住伸出手折了一朵紅艷的玫瑰，「比不上James，他的標準是國家的楷模、人類的救星，那對我來說就有點高攀不上了。」

 

 

「誰是國家的楷模？」折返回來的冬兵剛好聽見對話的後半段，「如果是Steve Rogers，那麼美國人民會非常失望他們的楷模居然是個會和自己的兒子吃醋的幼稚鬼。」

 

「他們有一度國家的楷模還是穿著紅色的內褲懲奸除惡的外星人，相信我Steve Rogers算好的。」黑寡婦望著走回來冬兵，「你捨得離開Joseph嗎？還是你忘了什麼東西？」

 

「我的確忘了。」從身上衣物的口袋裡掏出了一只小巧可愛的黑色髮圈，髮圈上有兩朵黑色的壓克力材質製成的小玫瑰花，伏下身，俐落地用右手輕輕梳開小女孩的長髮，接著飛快地替她紮起馬尾，「我答應過親愛的Roxy，要送她永不凋謝的玫瑰花。」

 

臉瞬間變成兩朵紅雲的小女孩嘴角似有若無地笑了。

 

「我沒有忘記。」看向一臉譴責地瞪著自己的獵鷹，「你吃壞肚子嗎？那表情什麼意思？」

 

「Rogers說得對，你是個走路都會忍不住放電的花花公子，連五歲小女孩的芳心你都不放過——」

 

「——Sam，我是她的教父，儘管我們不興天主教儀式那套，也沒受洗，不代表這件事不存在。」對於那段勾搭小女孩的言論，Bucky簡直哭笑不得，「另外，Steve Rogers只是在記恨我小時候可能偶而會和一兩個女孩子出去看電影而拋下他，相較他爽約我無數次，我會說那一兩次放鴿子也只是剛好而已。」

 

「就去吧，你去和超級血清士兵爭論記憶偏差這種事吧⋯⋯」黑人軍官揮一揮手，表示自己不打算去淌這趟百歲老人相互爭辯細節的渾水，「我今天只想要好好健個身，然後睡到自然醒。」

 

小女孩重新蹲下身，繼續在玫瑰花叢底下打轉，而黑寡婦看了一眼冬兵的側臉，也蹲下身去看小女孩究竟對這團花圃有什麼意見。

 

 

***

 

 

「博士。」

 

從數據中抬起頭，Bruce看向輪到他替分別出任務的冬兵與美國隊長照顧的小男孩，五分鐘前他手上好好的那把點四八已經變成數塊看得出來曾是槍的結構。

 

「Joseph，何不把拆開來的東西先組裝起來？」無論男孩要問他什麼，他不大欣賞桌上散成一團的作業方式，「讓你的工作台乾淨，你的思緒也會清晰。」

 

「Tony的工作台更亂。」雖然說了這麼一句，但男孩還是認份地把槍組起。

 

「Tony喜歡用混亂掩飾他的忙碌，大家只看到他的混亂，往往就會忽略他究竟多久沒有闔眼。」博士和緩地為好夥伴解釋，「我們所看到的一切未必卻是事實的全貌，你懂嗎？」

 

為這句話望著博士的金髮男孩顯得有點困惑，「所以⋯⋯」

 

覺得孩子就算不懂也無所謂，五歲而已，Joseph Rogers就算是未來要接過星盾的人，也不需要太過苛求，希望他在五歲的時候就得懂得許多人五十歲也許都不懂得的道理，「不用太勉強自己去理解，但你要記得這句話，好嗎？等你長大以後。」

 

男孩先點了點頭，答應了Bruce Banner他會記得這句話。

 

 

就當Bruce都忘了是男孩先開啟他們這段對話的時候，Joseph緩緩開口了：「Tony說和爸爸睡在一起的人就是媽媽，我那天爬到床上的時候，看到Bucky睡在爸爸旁邊，那代表Bucky是我的媽媽嗎？」

 

先不打算和孩子直接討論男性無法懷孕生子的內容，Bruce放下手上的工具，母親這個角色若是定義為將新生命帶到這個世上之人，那麼說冬兵算是孩子的母親也並不為過，但若他順著這形而上的定義貿然同意Tony Stark明顯是用來報復冬兵拆他工作室的言論，那麼下一刻不保的可能就是他現在全心全意投入的這一方小天地。

 

男孩對他的沉默沒有追問，反而一副很能接受他需要較長時間思考的神情。

 

「你這麼想要找到你的母親嗎？」這孩子對母親的探索，前後⋯⋯已經有一年時間了吧？

 

「Bucky是我的母親嗎？」男孩終於拋出了他最想知道的問題，「我只是想要知道⋯⋯因為Tony說的話，可是剛才你又說不能夠相信眼前看到的⋯⋯我很困惑。」

 

也許血清沒給他過人的成長速度，不過也許在腦部發育上，美國隊長的複製人還是有頂尖的智能表現，「你想必很喜歡冬兵吧？」嘆了一口氣的博士終於放下手裡抓著的工具，轉過身來正視著眼前的孩子，「總有一天你會知道這個問題的答案，在那之前，我想知道，Joseph，對你來說如果Bucky是你的母親，與不是你的母親，兩者會對你帶來什麼影響嗎？」

 

執著於尋找答案的男孩沒有想過找到答案以後的事，於是他搖了搖頭。

 

「那麼我建議你，儘管這不是我能夠告訴你的答案，而答案的真相也許未必能如你的意，但是——」鄭重地從男孩胸前口袋裡，把那張大概是從美國隊長皮夾中偷走的冬兵檔案照輕輕抽了出來，「——無論Bucky是不是你的母親，我假設你愛他的程度，並不會有所差別？」

 

男孩又搖了搖頭。

 

「的確，像我想的一樣。」對答案相當滿意的博士把照片還給了男孩，「那你記得這件事就夠了，無論你的母親是誰，人在何方，現在陪在你身邊的Steve和Bucky，他們愛你，你愛他們的事實都沒有受影響，你的生活也沒有受到影響，那麼與其執著在答案本身，不如回到問題癥結之處，為什麼你想要知道Bucky是不是你的母親？」

 

「Billy說他的超能力是繼承自他的母親，那是他們是母子的象徵。」

 

對金髮碧眼的小男孩來說，他與Bucky並沒有相似之處，而他與Steve的相似則毫無疑處。

 

「你想要擁有Bucky的什麼呢？」忍不住又嘆了一口氣，彎下腰撫摸男孩頭頂，透過眼鏡的上緣，Bruce看向金髮男孩，「我相信他會把他的一身好本領全都教給你，你會變得敏捷、勇敢，蝴蝶與毛蟲兩者全無相似之處，但破蛹而出後，每一隻毛蟲都與它的父母完全相似，卻又截然不同。」

 

偏過頭思考這段話的男孩皺起了眉頭。

 

認為這番大道理應該可以暫時換取一陣子男孩不再追問的時光，Bruce側過身，將最新的數據記錄在他的平板上，等著新的統計資料出來——

 

「——博士，蝴蝶愛它的毛蟲嗎？」

 

 

若是他能評估昆蟲的感情就好了，不知道Scott知不知道其他節肢動物在想什麼。決定拋開一切既有的邏輯與科學，Bruce再次轉過身，雙手搭在男孩的肩頭上，溫柔地回答：「愛，更勝過它的生命。」

 

 

***

 

 

來接Joseph的Bucky得以從Bruce那裡知道孩子仍舊掛念著母親這個角色。

 

他不意外，Rose也告訴Joseph她的母親是Natasha，他身邊所有的玩伴每個人都有母親，理所當然他會好奇，會想知道為什麼只有自己有兩個父親，而沒有母親。

 

有趣的是，Joseph很少將他視作與Steve相同的角色，即使他們一直都教導Joseph他們兩人都是他的父親，但是Joseph會對著Steve喊爸比或是爹地，卻總是在看到他的第一時間掛上甜甜的笑容，叫他一聲Bucky。原先他們以為孩子誤將Bucky一詞等同為爸比之類的稱謂，但即使在Joseph知道Bucky其實是他的名字以後也依然如此。

 

無法告訴孩子他沒有母親，因為那代表他們必須告訴Joseph他是敵方複製Steve基因而成的複製人，那會讓孩子怎麼看待自己？像是科學怪人的怪物？等到更適當的時間點——的確他們現在對於這個時間點是什麼時候一點想法也沒有——但他們總有一天會告訴Joseph的。

 

「嘿，小傢伙，我聽說你今天問了博士很困難的問題。」

 

「你說蝴蝶和毛毛蟲的故事嗎？」小孩握著他的手，腳步正因為見到他而顯得歡快雀躍，「是啊，Banner博士告訴我每一隻蝴蝶都愛它的毛毛蟲。」

 

他想這種夢幻的想法應該可以靠長大後的自然課來補救，沒有去更正的Bucky腳步一轉，顧不得自己身上還有些擦傷，覺得還是得先來解決Tony造成Joseph誤會自己是他母親這件事比較重要。

 

冬兵帶著金髮男孩走向中庭，雖然這裡沒有蝴蝶，不過還是有助他更正男孩的想法。

 

「為什麼我們要到中庭來？我們不回家吃飯嗎？」男孩望著因為合宜的天氣，以及人工智慧殷勤的電子控溫與澆水之故盛放正妍的玫瑰花叢。

 

「我有個故事想要跟你說。」笑著帶男孩到了花叢邊，Bucky尋找著四周人工智慧的感應器，「Jacosta？可以替我在花叢上播放模擬蝴蝶飛行的投影嗎？」

 

人工智慧沒有回答，卻直接在花叢之上放出了兩、三隻栩栩如生的蝴蝶。

 

男孩好奇地伸手去撈，發覺只是投影時難掩失望，不過頭一轉，仍舊充滿期待地看向褐髮男人。

 

「你看，蝴蝶會停在玫瑰花上，你知道的，對吧？」彎下腰，Bucky記得他似乎也對Steve說過類似的話，只不過那時候他們兩個人都只有男孩這般大⋯⋯或者再大點。

 

男孩點頭，「我知道，為了吸花蜜。」

 

「蝴蝶喜歡玫瑰花。」雖然這個比喻說起來他自己都覺得有些肉麻，不過也許用寓言題材來看，更有助孩子理解他和Steve之間的關係，「所以它會停在玫瑰花上，就像Steve和我彼此喜歡對方，所以我們會待在彼此的身邊。」

 

稍稍有些理解的男孩又點了點頭。

 

「毛毛蟲會在葉子上爬來爬去，吃玫瑰的葉子長大，然後變成蝴蝶飛走。」握著男孩的手，遞到自己的唇邊，輕輕咬了男孩的小手掌一口，「就像我會照顧你長大，等到你夠大了離開家為止，所以Joseph，這樣有助你理解我們之間的關係嗎？」

 

金髮男孩眨了眨眼，「我是毛毛蟲，爸爸是⋯⋯蝴蝶嗎？」

 

冬兵頷首，「差不多是這個意思。」

 

「你⋯⋯」向前環抱住了冬兵的頸項，金髮男孩開心地笑了，「Bucky是我的玫瑰花。」

 

被孩子溫暖懷抱擁住，冬兵埋首在孩子的頸項間深吸了一口氣，接著慢慢閉上了眼。

 

現在他有些後悔自己帶著一身煙硝味來接孩子了，若是聽Steve的話先去淋浴間一趟，即使免不了和對方耳鬢廝磨一番，但是至少他身上屬於殺戮的氣味不會因此弄髒了他的摯愛。

 

 

Steve Rogers在這個宇宙間不管以什麼型態存在，大概都是為了得到他的愛而來。

 

「是，我的愛，Joseph，我是你的玫瑰花。」

 

 

***

 

 

臨睡之前的金髮男孩告訴Steve Rogers這個玫瑰花、蝴蝶還有毛毛蟲的故事。

 

聽完後捏了捏男孩鼻尖的Steve笑道：「現在換我說故事給你聽了⋯⋯你想聽什麼？」

 

「都好⋯⋯」拉緊自己的被子，男孩露出微笑，「任何有關Bucky的故事都好⋯⋯」

 

「我說過和Bucky去康尼島上玩雲霄飛車的故事嗎？」Steve知道自己說過無數次了，但這是男孩最愛的故事，果不其然下一刻男孩雖然猶豫了一下，還是搖了頭，「⋯⋯沒有嗎？」知道他想再聽一次的Steve沒有拆穿他的謊言，「那是大概我和Bucky十七、八歲的時候，他賺了第一筆錢，買了兩張門票，他跑到學校來找我，那天是夏日，暑氣燠熱⋯⋯」

 

故事才說到一半，今天進行不少形而上思考的男孩就睡著了。

 

望著熟睡的男孩，Steve滿心疼惜地吻了孩子露在外頭的手掌，心底充滿他對這個孩子以及Bucky的愛，這是他的家人，他從未想像過自己能夠擁有的一個家庭。

 

「但小傢伙，有件事你搞錯了，他是我的玫瑰花，早在你存在以前。」Steve伸手將被角塞進床墊縫隙，避免男孩因為踢被子著涼，「⋯⋯另外行行好，今天老實地睡到天亮，別再為了床底下的怪獸跑過來了⋯⋯把我的玫瑰花還給我一晚吧⋯⋯」

 

 

 

關上門離去的美國隊長即使有四倍聽力，也聽不見隨後憑空出現在男孩房裡在床榻上落座的金髮男人，那人正掛著比哭還難看的笑容，望著床上美國隊長的複製人。

 

「Joseph Samuel Rogers，未來的美國隊長。」撥了撥男孩額際的髮，金髮男人嘆了一口氣，「我有個壞消息給你，你長大以後的世界，沒有蝴蝶、沒有玫瑰。」

 

但有你，金髮男人閉上眼，就像他來一般，無聲無息地消失在空中。

 

 

而你是全人類的希望。


	19. Cattelya

「孩子到了七、八歲的時候很麻煩，他們的行動能力變強，但判斷能力還很差。」

 

Bucky瞪著說出這句話的Tony Stark，一旁一臉無奈的Pepper Potts摀住她跟前小男孩的耳朵，「不是在說你，別擔心，Joseph。」

「……為什麼隊長要罵我？」剛哭過的小男孩紅著眼望著蹲在地上安撫他的Bucky，「我只是好奇。」

 

「盾牌對於小孩而言太危險了。」Bucky耐著性子解釋，雖然他不知道為什麼Steve Rogers需要咬牙切齒地抓著男孩的雙肩說明這件事，「他怕你弄傷自己，那並不是在罵你，而是他希望你能夠記得。」

 

一臉嚴肅的鋼鐵人插嘴道：「有人注意到他改叫他自己爸爸隊長了嗎？」

 

「他不告訴我為什麼不能拿……」男孩說著眼眶又紅了，「他好壞……他只說那是命令……」

 

「噁……積習難改。」鋼鐵人聞言整張臉皺成一團，「我可以想像他的語氣：『大兵，這是命令。』」

 

「他從來沒有罵過我……」委屈至極的男孩抱住眼前的冬兵，「……他討厭我了嗎？」

 

「老天……Joseph我保證爸爸很愛你……」不知應該多說什麼的冬兵抬眼看向鋼鐵人，「JARVIS，可以告訴我隊長去哪裡了？」

 

「讓我猜猜——」

 

「——隊長現在人在天台，Barnes中士。」

 

不知道該如何留下男孩在這裡的Bucky看了一眼懷裏的男孩，又看了一眼身邊的復仇者們，方才結束一場激戰的所有人都累了，但誰也沒有想到不過是男孩跟著Pepper過來迎接他們那一眨眼的時間，男孩居然會拿起隊長的盾牌把玩，而美國隊長對於此事的反應更是激烈到讓所有人都傻眼。

 

「誰來跟我說一下經過？」繞道去買沙威瑪的鋼鐵人環顧四周，「來點前情提要？」

 

「剛剛Joseph拿起了盾牌，隊長開口怒斥，要他放下盾牌，Joseph照做了，接著走到他面前的隊長非常生氣，告訴他盾牌不是玩具，絕對不能夠隨意去拿，孩子覺得莫名其妙，於是反問為什麼不能拿，隊長就很大聲地告訴他：『因為那是命令。』」很快回溯一遍的鷹眼坐在跨坐在沙發椅背上擦著自己的箭頭，「只有我一個人覺得隊長好像今天心情不好嗎？」

 

「簡直像換了一個人，真不像我認識的Steve Rogers。」一臉複雜的Pepper依舊無法相信她剛才看見的畫面，「我一直以為他不會成為像他那個年代的那種父親。」

 

「有什麼好訝異的？男人只會成為某一種父親，像他父親的那種父親。」黑寡婦倒是覺得他們大驚小怪了，「但隊長的父親不是早就過世了嗎？」

 

眾人面面相覷，而安撫男孩的冬兵在過了許久以後才看向他們，「……的確，方才隊長說話的方式與我父親管教我們非常相似。」

 

「我聽說女人在擇偶的時候會潛意識挑選像自己父親的男人——」很聰明地在女友投來殺人目光的當下立刻住嘴的Tony Stark，其實只聰明了大概十秒鐘，接著又忍不住追問：「——我聽說你們一起長大，但沒聽說過他跟你在同一個屋簷下長大。」

 

「他沒有跟我在同一個屋簷下長大……」冬兵站起身，伸手抹了抹男孩的淚痕，「偶而Steve會來過夜，我的父親……」嘆了一口氣的Bucky有些疲憊地揉了揉回憶起過往就會作痛的太陽穴，過去Hydra放在裡頭芯片只要他一探究過去就會產生微量電擊阻止他回想，「有時狀況不大好，他一戰時曾經服役。」

 

當年沒有家庭暴力這種事，男人對太太動手、又或者對孩子不當管教，都不會被外人譴責，即便拿女人或孩子出氣的男人被視作懦夫，但事實即是，世上沒有那麼多完美的男人，而戰爭，雖然不是藉口，卻會從根本改變一個人。

 

「但以Steve Rogers的個性，不是應該以此為戒，告知自己絕對不重蹈覆轍嗎？」黑寡婦輕聲向明顯地從自己父親上學到教訓的Bucky，「像你一樣？」

 

想到對方溺愛孩子的程度，鷹眼不敢認同，「像冬兵這樣好像有點矯枉過正了。」

 

「即使台詞一樣，但Steve與我父親依舊截然不同，他不是因為自己找不到工作或是酗酒才這麼做，他的動機百分之百是為了孩子的安全。」Bucky不在意地垂下眼，男孩眼角又擠出兩滴淚水，他也立刻用手指抹去，「孩子一天一天長大，就算是他、就算是我，都還在摸索適當的方式教導他，同時又想保護他無病無痛，就算有點情緒失控不算什麼，而且——」拍拍男孩頭頂，「——你的確不該拿爸爸的盾。」

 

說也奇怪，男孩的眼淚瞬間停了下來。

 

「幫我看著他好嗎？」Bucky拉起男孩的手，交付到Clint Barton的手上，「帶他做點分心的事。」

 

毫不猶豫點了點頭的鷹眼一口答應下來，「當然，沒問題。」

 

走進電梯的冬兵本來想把沾了點血污的頭髮綁起來，但全身上下找不到一樣可以繫住頭髮的物品，他乾脆隨意地爬了爬頭髮，將兩側垂下那幾綹髮都挽到耳後。

 

從電梯走出去，可以看見美國隊長就站在鋼鐵人曾經與邪神Loki作戰的天台邊，若有所思地望著下方，星盾背在他的背上，像是他拿不下又甩不掉的重擔，將高大挺拔的男人，壓成佝僂的凡夫俗子。

 

「真長的一日。」走到對方身邊的冬兵自然地攬過他的腰，「感謝上帝我們又贏了。」

 

垂首吻過Bucky的太陽穴，美國隊長沒有說話，只是靜靜地靠著他。

 

Bucky低聲哼著某段時間的流行歌曲，偶然透過某次Jacosta播放的音樂聽見這首歌，不知為何很容易就能記起旋律，當他反覆哼了幾遍副歌後，美國隊長終於願意正視他。

 

「我知道我方才說了很恐怖的話。」Steve低道，「我告訴他他必須聽我的，因為那是我的命令。」

 

「那不恐怖，Steve，你只是太緊張了。」輕聲安撫對方，Bucky回吻了對方的臉頰，那裡有戰場上帶回來的傷口，淺淺的一道口子，滲著血絲，「我們方才結束一場惡鬥，你的腎上腺素正高漲，所以你會失控，也許語氣兇了一些，稱不上恐怖。」

 

「他只是個七歲男孩。」而他的語氣像是在對自己的下屬下令，「他愈來愈大，有的時候光是疼愛他並不足夠將他教導得更好，我知道我應該要對他嚴格，但我今天並不成功，我成了……」陷入回憶長河的男人過了許久才回過頭望進伴侶的眼底，「……我說了跟George一模一樣的話……」

 

「也許吧，那不算什麼，他說過的話可多了。」忍不住吻了吻對方的眼簾，「做Joseph的父親是一輩子的事，你搞砸一兩次算不了什麼。」

 

「我明明知道你過去對George的管教……」Steve伸手覆住自己的雙眼，「……看來人的記憶真的不足以信任，我們曾經說過絕對不會像他一樣……」

 

「其實他也不算是最糟的父親。」Bucky將頭靠回對方的肩膀上，「他酗酒，可是他酒後從來不曾動手；他打人，而他從沒對家裡的女人動手，他常常毫無理由對孩子發火，但也僅止於此——」忽然被Steve攏住臉頰的Bucky困惑地眨了眨眼，「——Steve？」

 

「但他打你。」Steve印象很深，Bucky小時候曾經帶著籠罩整個眼的瘀青出現在學校。

 

「你沒有打Joseph。」冬兵平靜地回答，並且攬住美國隊長的頸項深深地吻了他，「……我不恨他、我不怪他，比起他，我更像一個怪物。」

 

「你不是怪物。」Steve難以置信地瞪大了眼，「你怎麼會——你根本沒有選擇——」

 

「也許George當時也沒有。」和Steve緊緊相擁，如果他知道有一個人在身邊互相扶持的感覺那麼好，他一開始就會軟弱地接受Steve的求愛，貪圖多兩年親密無間的光陰，「但我們有，我們有機會成為比他更好的父親，所以你不需要懊悔，他還小，你還有很多時間。」

 

一時沒有回話的Steve將視線落在布魯克林的方向，愈是這種時刻他愈想回家，也許不再是他熟悉的故里、也許周遭環境早已更迭成無法辨識的景象、也許要走很遠的距離才能找到一間自二十世紀初就在營運的蛋糕店來買蘋果派，但那裡是家，一輩子都是。

 

Bucky低聲附在他耳邊開口：「……我們帶他回家吧？」

 

「好，我們回家吧。」

 

***

 

每當道奇隊進城的時候，Bucky和Steve就會帶上Joseph去看球，無論對手是洋基隊還是大都會。棒球是他與Bucky最喜歡的運動，過去他們常在巷子裡練習接拋球，人多一些Bucky會吆喝所有孩子一起去打棒球，稍微靠近圓形的石塊就能做球，而任何一根棍狀物都能做球棒。

 

Joseph耳濡目染也喜歡看棒球，不過在Stark大樓裡上課的孩子們不大能打棒球，加上那些小超能者，無論從事何種運動都很危險；其中較為安全的運動是籃球，畢竟在基礎練習上，籃框可以承受損壞，比其他目標會波及到其他球員的運動來得理想。

 

十月十四日是男孩的十歲生日，Bucky很早就問了他想要的禮物，但男孩一直沒有回應。

 

終於在十月的第一日，當Steve再次詢問他想要的禮物時，男孩才扁著嘴說他想和他們一起出去度假，但是因為不是學校假期，覺得他的兩個爸爸不會答應才一直不敢說。

 

男孩一臉落寞，「我們暑假的時候也哪裡都沒去……聖誕節也哪裡都沒去……」

 

因為壞人不會放暑假，當然也不會慶祝聖誕節，所以美國隊長與冬兵，當然不能放假。

 

「我也沒有想要出國還是什麼……」垂下頭的男孩用鞋尖踢了踢地上的草叢，「我只想和你們一起去旅行，小時候你帶過我去找Bucky，可是那是很小的時候，我都沒有印象了，而且……」又踢了踢草叢的男孩續道：「……那也是因為出任務，不是真的出去玩。」

 

低頭握了握手裡的棒球，美國隊長喟了一口長氣，「Joseph……」

 

「我知道、我知道，只是因為你一直問我，所以我才說的。」語氣裡大有早預料到的意味，男孩揉了揉他的棒球手套，「我沒有非得要這個禮物，另外一個棒球手套也很好，哪怕連NBA的電動玩具也很好，我都很喜歡。」但那些有趣的玩具Sam從不吝嗇買來送他，而且比起Bucky和Steve，Sam覺得好玩的東西，多半才真的好玩。

 

「下次你該早點說的。」走過男孩身邊的美國隊長把球放進他的掌心，大掌罩著他的頭頂輕拍了兩下，「因為我不確定現在還訂不訂得到機票，又或者訂不訂得到旅館，週末迪士尼可能都是人，另外……」邊說邊微笑的美國隊長低下頭看著男孩，「……我得想想辦法如何弄到三張道奇隊主場冠軍賽的門票。」

 

眼睛一亮的男孩興奮地大叫，衝上去一把緊緊抱住他的父親，「你最棒了！你最棒了！我愛你！爸！我超愛你！」

 

頸項被攬住的Steve伸出手托著已經再也不嬌小的男孩大腿好抱緊他，但無論男孩多大，永遠不會沉重到美國隊長抱不動的程度，「我們得替你請一天假，星期五去，星期日回來。」他們只能給男孩一個短短的假期，而他希望這個假期的回憶，能夠讓男孩感受到他們無法隨時陪在他身邊的遺憾。

 

如果美國隊長點頭同意不用上學，那麼冬兵沒有意見。

 

「當然好，我們開飛行器去，可以停在Pym公司的停機坪，從三藩市出發。」

 

「Bucky，我們搭飛機去。」已經立定目標要給男孩一個尋常假期的美國隊長搖頭，「我已經買好了三張經濟艙的機票，直飛洛杉磯。」

 

對此，冬兵露出一臉無法接受但是也無法反對的神情，「……你說了算。」

 

而Steve很快就知道為什麼Bucky不想要搭一般民航客機旅行，當他們三人穿著休閒出現在機場時，由於鴨舌帽和粗框眼鏡均有不錯的遮掩效果，他們父子三人行動舉止也和尋常人無異，並沒有引發太多人注目，也許有一兩個人認出美國隊長，但都沒有造成過大的騷動。

 

世人都知道美國隊長與一名特工結婚，對方身份保密，並且育有一子，那麼就算見到他帶著一個小孩還有伴侶出現在機場，也不需要大驚小怪。

 

然而他們仍舊在過機場安檢時成為了眾人矚目的焦點。

 

「我必須請你拿出所有身上的金屬物品。」在穿過金屬探測器時，Bucky不意外地讓警鈴大響。

 

早一步走過探測器的Steve帶著男孩走回Bucky身邊，「那是他的義肢，我們有申請證明。」方才連同機票都一併出示過的Steve相當詫異，「這是Stark企業的人工義肢——」

 

「Sir，如果是義肢的話我們不會特地攔下你們。」穿著藍色制服的檢查人員不大高興地瞪著眼前的褐髮男人，「所有身上的金屬物品，麻煩你了。」

 

Bucky看了一眼滿臉疑問的Steve，不大高興地皺起眉，接著他伸出手從背後牛仔褲的內側抽出了兩把小匕首，「……早知道我就帶陶瓷刀。」將匕首留在檢查站的塑膠盒裡，「可以了嗎？」

 

「我們再檢查一次。」檢查人員好脾氣地又掃描了一次他的周身，「……這並不是開玩笑的，Sir，倘若你不配合，我們就沒辦法讓你上飛機，而且會把你放進禁飛名單中。」

 

被威脅的冬兵挑了挑眉，「我平常根本不坐飛機。」

 

「Bucky……」阻止對方繼續回嘴，「你到底身上還有什麼金屬物品？」

 

「我不知道，我隨時帶著它們，我早就忘了它們分別在哪裡。」笑得一臉無害的冬兵眨了眨眼，接著垂首盯著自己雙腿，褐髮男人像是想起什麼似的，「對了……」下一刻彎過腰的他從褲管小腿肚的位置上抽出了一支消音器，又從另一側抽出拆解開來的槍管，「我猜差不多了？」

 

「隊長，就算是禮讓超級英雄，這也太誇張了。」替冬兵檢查的棕髮女士有些生氣地讓冬兵將槍枝零件放進塑膠盒中，「這根本是軍火庫。」

 

「妳不知道我的軍火庫長什麼樣子。」依然低聲回應的Bucky看著她再次在自己周身掃瞄，等到確定沒有其他金屬物件後，褐髮男人終於得以放行，離開檢查區走向一步之遙的家人們。

 

男孩困惑地偏首看向他，「Bucky，你為什麼要帶槍呢？」

 

「我並沒有想帶，就像一些健身的人會帶著鉛塊跑步，我習慣帶著它們行動。」對Steve投來的目光回以兩肩一聳，「我不知道你怎麼能夠離你的盾那麼遠，但我很確定我喜歡我的武器都跟著我。」

 

Steve一邊看著Bucky一邊向一旁檢查人員解釋，「我們會請Stark企業的人立刻來把它們領回，由於是改裝武器，請代為保管。」

 

等到一家三口登機後，Steve忽然發現他們的機位竟然是在頭等艙。

 

向前找到空服員的美國隊長將機票遞給對方，「我很抱歉，但這可能有什麼誤會，我們原先買的是三張經濟艙的機票……」雖然他從來沒坐過客機，但也很肯定寬大的座椅和機頭的位置不像是經濟艙。

 

「隊長，為飛安考量，機長決定將你們全家移至頭等艙。」空服員和藹可親地解釋，同時垂首遞了飛機模型給金髮男孩，「這是航空公司的一個小禮物。」

 

接過模型的男孩眨了眨眼，「謝謝。」

 

Bucky和Steve則看起來一樣困惑，「飛安考量是指什麼因素？」

 

「主要是不希望隊長和家人受到騷擾。」空服員解釋的同時不由得盯著眼前人端倪起來，畢竟這就是Steve Rogers的人生伴侶，並不是太多人得以有機會拜見他的尊容，「頭等艙比較容易區隔開來。」

 

「那至少讓我負擔費用。」Steve掏出皮夾，雖然不大樂意，但美國隊長還是遞出了他唯一的一張信用卡——因為他知道不管改坐頭等艙需要花費多少錢，這張Stark企業的無限卡可以幫他暫解燃眉之急。

 

空服員回以專業的微笑，「我想全天下的航空公司應該都很樂意無條件為美國隊長升等，請將此舉視作我們對美國隊長以及復仇者聯盟的感謝。」

 

無論美國隊長怎麼堅持，空服員的微笑就像銅牆鐵壁毫不鬆動，當飛機準備起飛時，不得不接受對方好意的Steve走回座位上和家人團聚，「……Bucky，你是對的，我看我們下次旅行還是開車比較好。」

 

褐髮男人揚唇笑了下，接著掛著笑向遞來零食的另一名空服員道謝，他看向已經吃起零食的男孩，「喜歡嗎？」男孩頷首，冬兵臉上的笑容又加深了些，他把零食放到男孩手上，「我的也給你。」

 

不過因為氣壓改變，男孩一時開不了手裡的零食包裝。

 

見狀Bucky又將零食拿回手上，在一旁的Steve連忙提醒，「Bucky，你知道太用力的話零食會飛得到處都是吧？」他們常常因為這樣失去半包洋芋片。

 

「我知道。」依然掛著那抹淡淡笑意的冬兵下一刻不知從何處掏出了一把摺疊刀，劃地一下割開了充氣包裝，「還好我還有一把沒被沒收。」

 

***

 

他很少動怒，自從他的世界終止以後。

 

Franklin Richards環顧四周，核心已死的星球停止了轉動，四周滿目瘡痍，他父親研究室所在的大樓災情最重，整棟大樓從中間一分為二，裏頭所有的有機物瞬間化為粉塵，這一切只因為他想要試試看自己的能力究竟是否正如末日博士所言毫無窮盡。

 

他只是想試試看，既然凡人皆認為他的強大連神祇都無法比擬，認為他等同於造物主，是不是代表他有權力讓人生就生、讓人死就死？他只是想要姑且一試。

 

萬物學會恐懼而蜷伏在他腳邊的當下其實讓他覺得有些煩躁，於是他的力量產生了不可逆的偏差。

 

他的父親想要控制他，於是他讓神奇先生就此成為了傳說，察覺到他失控的母親與舅舅想要聯合其他超級英雄一起阻止他，但全都成了他的手下敗將，戰況稱不上慘烈，因為沒有人是他的對手——當他的父親與末日博士聯手解放他的力量以後，他看不出來有任何人會是他的對手。

 

他不是造物者，他是力量純粹的展現。

 

但他很快就後悔了，宇宙間其他力量似乎察覺到他的失控，沒有人膽敢來挑戰他，他已經孤獨一個人非常久了，而且偶而還會浮現的童年勾起他體內的人性，他不禁開始想，倘若這世上曾經有一個人出面阻止他的父親，告訴他的父親Franklin Richards並不是保衛這個世界的唯一方法、告訴他的父親不應該解放注定毀滅的力量，也許悲劇就不會發生。

 

他搜索了所有殘存的資料，發現在神奇先生解放他的前兩年，美國隊長死在所愛之人的槍口下。

 

美國隊長作為重生計畫僅存的成功案例，從徹頭徹尾的弱者，變為力量強大的超級士兵。

 

世上的英雄，唯有美國隊長了解力量的恐怖，因為唯有他經歷過力量兩端的差異。

 

但他沒有美國隊長，他需要一個美國隊長，能夠存活到他失控之前、能夠阻止他的父親……

 

他想要改變眼下死寂的世界，他可以穿越時空、他可以改變過去，但他無法創造生命，也無法起死回生，他的力量帶來的從來只有毀滅，不過無所謂，如果這個宇宙沒有能夠活到阻止他的美國隊長，那麼他就到另外一個宇宙去尋找，這並不困難。

 

他穿梭到不同的空間，將另一個宇宙的Zola，以及聽令於他的神盾局人員原封不動地移到了他的宇宙，小心翼翼地置放在過去的一個時間點，這個Zola正在試圖複製美國隊長，而他實在太過專注，以至於對於時空扭曲毫無察覺。

 

但就在Zola成事以前，Franklin對於這個宣稱是神盾局但其實是Hydra的組織失去信任，他們並不會帶給他那個崇高的美國隊長，他們所想要的只是美國隊長的力量，他最不需要的就是另外一個因為他的力量而受他差遣的走狗，他不需要助手，他本身就足夠強大了。

 

於是他讓人通知復仇者聯盟，並且輕易摧毀了實驗室內的人員，只留下還未出世的美國隊長複製人。

 

還有誰比美國隊長更適合養育美國隊長？

 

本來他以為無庸置疑的答案出現了新的人選，他本來不確定冬兵與美國隊長的感情會對養育複製人有所幫助，直到他發現美國隊長之所以成為被傳頌的英雄，與他一同長大的James Barnes功不可沒。

 

當他開始改變過去的時候，他沒有第一時間就期待他所在的現在即刻產生變動，倘若蝴蝶效應為真，過去一點改變都有可能大幅扭轉他所在的現在，但他的改變也許還在醞釀、也許與他摧毀世界的力量相比較還是太過渺小，以至於他的現在宛如死水，沒有發生任何變化。

 

於是他持續對過去進行改變，他無法改變情感，沒有人能夠，心靈寶石只能控制，一旦寶石的力量解除了，情感也會消失；他穿越時空回到過去確保他的小美國隊長逐日成長，偶而的偶而，他會去探訪他那注定離異的雙親，試著理解是從什麼時候他們對於力量的看法分歧。

 

他那貌合神離的雙親……Franklin Richards很少動怒，但當他前一刻望著一家和樂帶著男孩穿梭在人群間看迪士尼卡通人物遊行的冬兵與美國隊長，下一刻回到他死寂的現在，他忍不住將傾頹的復仇者大樓摧毀得更為徹底——

 

什麼事也沒有發生。

 

彎腰拾起星盾的Franklin Richards深吸了一口氣。是否世間的一切在他的力量之前都太過渺小？

 

「……我到底該怎麼做？」


	20. Graduation, Congratulation

「什麼叫做你不要念大學？」

 

被忽然這麼一問的少年看著不應該在這裡出現的英雄總司令，「Steve，你怎麼在這裡？」

 

「你得叫我爸爸，或者是總司令。」已經跟著他們一起出任務的少年現在也是他底下的一員大將，一手機關槍一手汎合金盾牌，所有人都知道昔日的美國隊長有了一個完全不遜於他的後人。

 

「你現在很冷靜嗎？如果你正在氣頭上，我暫時不要跟你討論。」少年正色回應，「我已經跟Bucky討論過這件事，我沒有打算改變心意。」

 

「你還是欠我一個解釋。」英雄總司令無視旁人注目。

 

「現在？Steve，這是學校，我還有課。」一旁其他學生投來的目光讓他有點不自在。

 

「你該叫我父親——」

 

 

看跟他一樣頑固的男人，少年無奈地開始替自己的選擇辯護，「爸，我知道你覺得現在世界、或是各個宇宙都很和平，但我認為和平不是必然的，也不是恆久不變的，與其選擇普通安穩的工作，我更希望能夠像Bucky一樣幫助別人。」

 

「你可以有一技之長，同時保護世界。」Steve面色凝重地回應，「兩者並不違背。」

 

「如果你是要來改變我的選擇，我們就無法談下去了——」

 

「我希望你真的想清楚——」

 

「我根本Bucky已經就此討論過非常多次，你不能因為你缺席就推翻我們之前的決定！」少年從耳根開始發紅，「我很抱歉，但世界在總司令不在的時候也會繼續，不可能大家都等到你有空的時候才決定，我已經決定不念大學，無論你接不接受。」

 

「你不需要申請名校，一所社區大學也不壞，你一直喜歡攝影——」

 

「——你沒有在聽我說話，總司令！」Joseph用幾乎是咬牙切齒的語氣開口，「你不可以等到你想起來的時候才為人父。」

 

「這是因為Bucky的傷對我的不滿嗎？你可以怪我，但是你不該因此決定——」

 

「——很大一部分原因當然是因為Bucky，倘若你沒有能力保護他，那就讓我保護他！」已經長得和英雄總司令平高的少年雙眉緊蹙，「你一個人在後防，你很安全，百分之百安全，但是Bucky，他在前線涉險，他面對的是最兇神惡煞的惡徒，所以，對，如果你不願意保護他——」

 

「——我與Bucky有過協議，如果有一個人在作戰，另外一個人必須退守後防，只為了能夠顧全你長大。」比起氣急敗壞的孩子，Steve Rogers已然冷靜下來，「你在這世上什麼事情都可以懷疑，但對Bucky，我宣誓過對他的愛至死不渝，那麼在我死前，我每一刻都想要保護他。」

 

「但你並沒有做到。」Joseph冷然回應，「身為超級戰士，他至今尚未痊癒。」

 

其實正因為負傷休養，Bucky才有機會能和Joseph長談關於人生未來，「對方的攻擊是前所未見的，我們還在弄清楚來犯之人背後的勢力。」抬起眼對上那雙現在看來幾乎與他一模一樣的眼睛，「你有告訴過Bucky，你是為了保護他才拒不升學嗎？」

 

「那只是原因之一。」他當然不會告訴Bucky，不然話還沒說完Bucky就會反對了。

 

 

Steve反問：「你不覺得他有權利知道全部的原因嗎？」

 

沉默許久，少年一直沒有回答。

 

「你真的想過——」

 

「——那就是全部的原因。」少年打斷了對方，「我想你答應Bucky兩個人當中有一個人必須待在後防這件事時，你肯定也不樂意吧？但你還是答應了？」

 

Steve看著他的孩子，「是，因為我們有了你，我們有對你的承諾。」

 

「但我已經長大了。」Joseph抬起頭，視線對上從計程車上下來靠近他們的人影，左袖空蕩蕩的Bucky套著那件深色夾克，面色凝重。這時候才想到要看Steve耳朵的少年嘆了一口長氣，「我的天，你全程都帶著收音器讓Bucky聽嗎？」

 

Steve Rogers向後看著走近的Bucky，「我說過那都是為了你，他太愛你了。」

 

「我當然愛他，他是我的父親，就像你是我的父親一樣，我愛你們。」大概十五六歲以後就沒這麼大聲向他們告白過的少年蹙緊眉頭，「現在我已經長大了，我成年了。」在他的雙親臉上來回巡視的少年輕輕搖了搖頭，「如果有個人得在後防，就讓我去前線吧，這是英雄的使命。」

 

「你想要成為英雄嗎？」Bucky苦笑，「Joseph，我們沒有得選擇，命運帶我們至此，但你不一樣。」

 

「世上還有哪個男孩比我更幸運嗎？」Joseph聳了聳肩，「我的父親是總司令和冬兵、教父是美國隊長，我生來就是以接下盾牌為己任，每個人都這麼期待——」

 

Bucky不得不打斷他，「——這些期待是不必要的——」

 

重新搶回發話權的Joseph搖頭，「——不，從我還小就試著去拿起盾牌的那一天起——」望著Steve，Joseph知道他快要說服他們了，「——成為下一任美國隊長，就是我想要的，有一天我的盾牌也會配上星條旗的顏色，我會承接這個使命，那就是我想要的，但我知道這不會是因為我有那股力量，而是因為，我已經向你們證明，我已經成為了那個夠好的人。」

 

永遠別忘了你是誰，別成為一個完美的士兵，Steve，你只需要當那個夠好的人。

 

Erskine那雙睿智的眼像是能夠洞悉靈魂，Steve不知道他是不是在自己的孩子眼底看到了和Erskine一樣的特質，但他確信他與Bucky在過去十八年裡做得不算差，Joseph一直是個很棒的孩子。

 

「你一直都是夠好的人，Joseph。」用餘下的那隻手攬過對方的頭，冬兵輕聲回應，「你一直是。」

 

靠在對方的耳邊，少年忍不住輕問：「比Steve還要好？」

 

拉開距離，對著少年露出微笑，冬兵回答：「數以萬倍。」

 

「我還在這裡，Bucky。」總司令嘆了口氣，接著對上了雖然那雙雖然與他生得一樣，卻總帶著Bucky獨有狡黠的藍眼睛，「別高興得太早，小子。」他從另外一側的耳朵取出了另一組監聽器，「方才你那番告白，現任的美國隊長已經當成履歷聽到了。」把相對應收音的那只麥克風和耳機一併交到了Joseph的掌中，「現在，去和你未來的教官報到，我想特訓很快就會開始了。」

 

 

***

 

 

那天從房間裡出來替自己倒了一杯牛奶的Joseph毫無預警地在關上冰箱門的同時看見冬兵。

 

那張停在三十中段長相的臉就和Steve一樣這幾年都沒什麼改變，「你很久沒這麼幼稚嚇我了。」

 

「的確，但我聽說你有祕密。」微笑著的冬兵擠進對方與冰箱之間，為自己拿出了一瓶對方因為未滿二十一歲還不被允許嘗試的啤酒。看著一臉茫然的少年，Bucky忍不住笑出聲，「初體驗如何？」

 

下一瞬間滿口還沒咽下去的牛奶就嗆得從嘴裡噴了出來，冬兵輕輕側身閃過牛奶，還從一旁滾軸上扯了一張紙巾遞給他，「⋯⋯咳咳⋯⋯咳該死⋯⋯Rose的嘴巴真是有夠大⋯⋯」

 

「你還挺早開竅的。」輕易用指尖挑開瓶蓋的冬兵笑瞇著眼，「Steve等到了二十七歲解凍以後。」

 

不大有興趣知道自己父親性經驗的少年皺起眉，「我不確定我想知道⋯⋯」但他話才說完，旋即就抬起視線，看著好整以暇擠兌他的男人，「⋯⋯我收回前言，Bucky你——」

 

「——十六歲。」Bucky轉過身，舉高了手裡的啤酒向他致意，「關於細節與對象，我很尊重對方，儘管對方應該早已不在人世，但我不會拿出來很任何人分享。」側過頭的褐髮男人揚高唇角，「恭喜你脫離處男行列。」

 

被留在原地的少年還在思考一九二〇年代十六歲脫離處男到底是算早還是算晚。

 

 

***

 

 

每個男人都是在有了孩子以後，才跟著孩子長大學會為人父，Bucky並非一開始就覺得自己能夠勝任孩子父親的角色，無論普世間對於父親的期待是什麼，作為冬兵的時候，他都沒有想過，哪怕一天也沒有，他竟會有一個孩子，而且必須無條件的愛他。

 

但成為父親以後，他發現無條件去愛孩子並不是一件太過困難的事。

 

當穿著一身正裝出現在他面前的Joseph時，Bucky卻先看見那個穿著吊帶褲和襯衫的小男孩，然後想起他如何看著對方從孩子變成現在的模樣，高大而且英俊。

 

「你還是沒說，到底誰要跟你去舞會？」Bucky調整對方領結時笑了下，「但答應我你會表現良好。」

 

十八歲的少年挑了挑眉，下一刻調皮地揚起唇，「定義表現良好？」

 

「當個紳士，就這麼簡單。」鬆開領結，Bucky看向拿出拍立得從屋裡走出來的Steve，「還是你更情願從Steve那裡聽見什麼事可以做、什麼事不能做？」

 

自己的名字忽然被拿來這麼一問的Steve皺起眉，「聽Bucky的話，參加舞會，當個紳士。」

 

「你們在舞會上都怎麼做？」既然他的舞伴還沒來，Joseph決定暫時和他的雙親聊聊。

 

「我沒參加過什麼舞會。」Steve微微偏首看向身後的Bucky，「後來參加的全部都是任務——但是Bucky參加過非常多大大小小的舞會，甚至宵禁以後被禁辦的舞會他也去過。」

 

「所以我已經說了，你就表現得像個紳士該有的樣子。」Bucky忍不住又伸出手去調整那個他怎麼看都不順眼的領結，「稱讚她的服裝、對女士要有禮、主動領舞、不問失禮的問題、主動替她拿飲料，如果她累了，不強迫她跳舞，準時——至少在她的門禁前把她送回家。」

 

低下頭笑了下的少年，瞥了一眼身後的大門，「如果沒有門禁呢？」

 

「我們也沒有，而且你已經這麼大了。」Bucky兩肩一聳，「我想你不會失禮的。」

 

「Bucky，我不是處男，你不用太擔心。」知道對方意指為何的少年看向一進到這個話題就顯得比較緊張的Steve，「嘿，給我一點信心好嗎？」

 

「酒精和熱舞過後上升的激情搞在一起，對Steve而言就像萬惡的淵藪。」Bucky笑著攬過金髮男人的肩膀，「他見識過，對吧？」

 

「我沒見識過。」不記得有這種事的Steve轉過頭看向對方，「等等⋯⋯你不是說我的事。」

 

「我不是。」Bucky眨了眨眼，「但事發那兩位主角，你跟我一起目睹了，你記得嗎？」

 

「是誰？什麼？」第一次發現他的雙親還有事情是他不知道的少年有些訝異，「為什麼——」

 

但門鈴沒給他更進一步詢問的機會，門外想必是約好要跟他從布魯克林出發的舞伴，先前Bucky要他開車去接對方，但Joseph說對方也會開車，而且想當開車的那個人，他尊重對方的決定。

 

聽見如此強勢的作風，Bucky一直在猜Joseph的舞伴大概是Rose吧，那女孩比黑寡婦還酷。

 

前去應門的Steve臉上掛著友好的微笑，試著想出一句不會令對方在看見英雄總司令時尷尬的台詞，「嗨——」但是打開門的瞬間，所有Steve想好的台詞全都消失了，當然不是因為不好的原因，事實上以舞伴來看，Joseph的舞伴就和他一樣無懈可擊，同等完美，金髮梳得整齊好看，正裝也一樣閃閃動人，「——Franklin？」

 

「晚安，總司令。」青年與他母親相似的唇形正勾起一抹完美的微笑，「我答應跟Joseph去舞會。」

 

讓出走廊的Steve側過身，「當然，呃，Bucky，Franklin來了。」

 

在屋裡但也沒錯過對方聲音Bucky低下頭似有若無地笑了，他還真是徹底被Joseph給擺了一道，「我知道。」當Franklin Richards走向他們時，Bucky才抬起頭，如常微笑，「親愛的，你看起來真完美。」

 

「謝了，Barnes中士。」走近Joseph的青年露出有些無奈的神情，遞出了依約準備的金盞花胸針，「我希望今天的穿著打扮可以讓你滿意。」

 

「你穿什麼都好看。」傾身吻了下對方的臉頰，Joseph轉過頭，雙眼帶笑望著他們，「看來你們都沒有什麼太過劇烈的反應，不得不承認這還挺無趣的。」

 

「你希望我們如何？追問這一切何時開始的？」Bucky雙手抱胸，嘆了口氣，「我對你的要求還是一樣⋯⋯當個紳士好嗎？」

 

「我保證。」笑瞇了眼的少年牽起站在一旁有些疑惑的年輕學者，「走吧？」

 

「等等。」喊住他們的總司令舉起了手上的拍立得，揚高嘴角，「拍一張照吧？」

 

 

***

 

 

他終於看出為什麼他的現在毫無變化，望著未來的美國隊長在舞會當中親吻著這時候的自己，Franklin Richards這時才想起了那個除了他以外無人能夠證實的時間理論，祖父悖論。

 

當一個人回去殺死了他的祖父，沒有了他的祖父，他的父親就不會出生，所以他也不會存在，因此也就不存在這麼一個人能夠將他的祖父殺死了。

 

當人去改變過去時，那個世界就已經變成了另一個宇宙。

 

也即是無論他如何想要改變被他摧毀的現在，現在都已經無藥可救了，他做的任何事都徒勞無功。

 

望著擁吻的那對戀人，Franklin忽然笑了。

 

這才是對他的力量最大的嘲諷，他摧毀了世界，卻還想要世界能夠恢復，癡人說夢。

 

「也許我唯一做對的事情，是讓你拯救了這個世界吧？」

 

他虛無的形體穿過舞會中的眾人，在即將靠近擁吻的二人前一刻，旋即消失得無影無蹤。

 

一如他的到來，這個宇宙從來沒有任何他存在過的記錄，他的離開亦然。

 

 

你會拯救這個世界吧，未來的美國隊長？


End file.
